Quand les anges s'en mêlent
by Golden Sun 17
Summary: Chap 21 ! On passe à la suite !
1. Rentrée et rencontres

**QUAND LES ANGES S'EN MELENT**

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les persos que vous connaissez pas (Golden, Stella et pleins d'autres), vous saurez les différencier je pense !_**

**_Voilà, c'est fait, voilà le premier chap d'une longue fic (j'en suis actuellement à 39 chap et 126 feuilles manuscrites et c'est encore loin d'être fini) ! Donc, ce qui suit c'est le prologue et le premier chap spécialement pour tous mes lecteurs chéris et sur une même page ! Bonne lecture !_**

**_Petite note pour ce chap : J'avais écrit une autre fic, un cross-over Yugi-oh-Pokémon, dans laquelle, Yami et Yugi tombent accidentellement dans le monde des Pokémons. Finalement, ce n'était qu'un rêve. . . Mais dans ce rêve, ils ont fait la connaissance d'une fille (dresseuse de Pokémons) nommée Golden. . . Mais ça se précisera dans le flash-back un peu plus loin !_**

****

Domino, lundi, 7h35. . .

Yugi prépara son sac pour aller à l'école. Il y déposa un dernier livre et ferma le tout. Il soupira.

- Yugi, tu as l'esprit ailleurs. C'est la rentrée scolaire qui te met dans cet état ? insinua Yami en intervenant en transparence.

- Non, mais je pensais à Golden. . . enfin, cette fille qui lui ressemblait, ça m'intrigue beaucoup.

Yami ne répondit pas mais réfléchit lui aussi. En effet, pas plus tard que la veille, Yugi et lui avaient fait un rêve très étrange dans lequel ils étaient parachutés dans le monde des Pokémons, la série animée. Ils avaient rencontré les héros de ce dessin animé, ainsi qu'une autre personne du nom de Golden. Elle était une jeune dresseuse de Pokémons motivée par de grandes ambitions. Yugi et Yami s'étaient réveillés brusquement, revenant ainsi dans le monde réel. Sans se soucier davantage de cet étrange rêve, Yugi avait décidé de sortir se promener par ce dimanche ensoleillé.

** Flash-back >>**

Yugi avait rendez-vous avec ses amis Téa, Joey, Tristan, Sérénity et Duke. Et il était en retard. Il sortit du magasin de son grand-père en courant, mais il heurta quelqu'un dans sa hâte. Les deux personnes tombèrent. Les cartes de Yugi s'éparpillèrent.

- Excusez-moi, s'excusa Yugi.

Il leva les yeux vers la personne devant lui. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était elle, la fille de son rêve, Golden ! Les cheveux noirs coupés au carré, des yeux marrons, oui c'était elle en tous points !

- Golden ? laissa-t-il échapper.

La dite Golden releva la tête, le visage empli d'incompréhension. Comment connaissait-il son prénom ? Pourtant, ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Mais elle baissa à nouveau les yeux et vit les cartes de duel éparpillées sur le sol. Elle commença à les ramasser et les rassembler. Yugi l'imita en levant de temps à autre des yeux timides vers la jeune fille. Non, cette fille était différente de la Golden qu'il connaissait. Elle semblait plus jeune et aussi plus souriante et plus douce que la dresseuse de Pokémons. Tous les deux rassemblèrent toutes les cartes, Golden les tendit à Yugi en se relevant.

- Merci. Encore pardon, s'excusa-t-il encore une fois.

La jeune fille secoua la tête puis lui adressa un joli sourire pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun mal. Elle leva la main pour le saluer avant de repartir en courant. Yugi la regarda s'éloigner.

- Tu as vu ça, Yami ? demanda-t-il à son double.

- J'ai vu, oui.

- Tu crois qu'on a fait un rêve prémonitoire ?

- Je ne pense pas. Je n'en suis pas sûr mais c'est un coup du destin. Nous la rencontrerons encore.

- Tu crois ?

Yami hocha la tête, mais il n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Il valait mieux attendre la suite des événements.

** Fin flash-back >>**

Yugi avait un air soucieux. Yami essaya de le rassurer.

- Yugi, ne te pose pas autant de questions. Allez, tu vas te mettre en retard.

- Oui, j'y vais.

Il enfila son sac et sortit de sa chambre.

**Chapitre 1 : Rentrée et rencontres**

Yugi avait maintenant 17 ans et il entrait en Terminale au lycée, tout comme ses amis. Il franchit le portail de l'établissement, il fut arrêté par une voix qui l'appelait. Il reconnut celle de Téa.

- Tiens salut Téa !

- Salut, Yugi ! Alors, prêt pour cette rentrée ?

- Il le faut bien, sourit Yugi. Tu viens, Joey est là-bas.

Et il n'y avait pas que Joey. Sa soeur Sérénity, Tristan et Duke aussi étaient là et ils discutaient joyeusement. Sérénity avait 15 ans et entrait en Seconde dans le même lycée. Ses longs cheveux châtains cascadaient librement dans son dos et l'uniforme du lycée lui allait à ravir ou plutôt à faire baver Tristan et Duke qui lui tournaient toujours autour. Une semaine plus tôt, avait eu lieu le Conseil des élèves de Seconde et Sérénity avait été choisie comme Présidente. Joey voyait cette nouvelle expérience d'un bon oeil, Sérénity pourrait s'affirmer et montrer à tous que les Wheeler ne se laissaient jamais marcher sur les pieds. Téa et Yugi rejoignirent ce petit groupe. Ils se saluèrent gaiement. Mais des cris de filles émerveillées attirèrent leur attention. Les six personnes se retournèrent. Toute la cour était comme figée devant l'arrivée d'un jeune homme de taille moyenne. Il avait les cheveux blonds en bataille, dépassant légèrement la nuque, et des magnifiques yeux verts, mais un regard froid et distant. Les filles le regardaient passer les yeux plein d'étoiles tandis que les garçons retenaient un sifflement admiratif. En effet, il y avait chez ce jeune homme, quelque chose qui séduisait tout le monde, les filles autant que les garçons.

- Qui c'est, ce beau garçon ? demanda Téa. Il me dit quelque chose.

- C'est Christopher Langton, répondit rêveusement une camarade.

- Christopher Langton ? répéta Yugi. C'est le champion inter-continental de Duels de Monstres. C'est celui qui a succédé à Bandit Ken.

- Jamais entendu parler, lança Joey.

- Tu ne dois pas te cultiver souvent, répliqua Duke. On raconte que sa famille a déménagé ici et que ses parents sont scientifiques à la Kaiba Corp.

- Il est craquant, dit Sérénity.

- Il est pas près de s'approcher de toi, c'est moi qui te le dis ! s'exclama Joey. Christopher Langton, Joey est là !

Joey dut crier un peu fort car Christopher lui adressa un regard quelque peu glacial avant de disparaître dans le bâtiment.

- C'est juste une impression ou il me narguait ?

- Juste une impression, répondirent-ils tous en choeur pour éviter que Joey aille se battre dès le premier jour.

La sonnerie retentit pour prévenir les élèves qu'ils devaient rentrer en classe.

- Allez, c'est l'heure, dit Téa.

- A plus tard ! salua Sérénity en quittant ses amis et son frère.

- A plus tard, soeurette !

- Sérénity, tu me manques déjà ! pleurnicha Tristan tandis que Joey et Duke le traînaient.

Les élèves prirent place dans leur classe en attendant le professeur. Quand celui-ci arriva, le cours commença avec un traditionnel discours sur l'année à venir et l'examen en fin de cycle. En bref, c'était une rentrée normale.

A la pause de 10h, Téa quitta sa salle de cours mais Yugi l'appela :

- Téa, où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Je vais voir dans quelle classe Christopher se trouve.

Téa fut rejointe par Yugi, Tristan et Joey.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as craqué sur lui ? s'indigna ce dernier.

- Je suis curieuse c'est tout. Pas vous ? Je me demande s'il fait autant d'effet que Duke, s'amusa-t-elle en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

- Attends, je viens avec toi ! dit Yugi en partant à sa suite.

- Ah ces filles, toutes les mêmes !soupira Tristan en désignant Téa.

Toutes les portes des classes étaient ouvertes pour que les élèves puissent sortir et rentrer à leur guise. Téa et Yugi cherchaient du regard un attroupement de filles ou bien quelque chose qui indiquerait la présence du nouvel élève. Et effectivement, ils trouvèrent un regroupement de filles autour d'un bureau.

- On l'a trouvé, constata Yugi.

- Il est déjà très populaire ! s'exclama Téa.

Les filles regroupées autour de lui étaient toutes surexcitées et lui posaient toutes sortes de questions ou bien elles lui racontaient leur vie. Le jeune homme eut l'impression d'étouffer, il se leva d'un bond, ce qui interrompit les bavardages. Il leva vers elles son regard vert, puis esquissa un très léger sourire.

- Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles.

Et il s'en alla sous les regards rêveurs de ses admiratrices. Il passa la porte, juste à côté de Yugi et Téa. Mais quelque chose tomba aux pieds de cette dernière. Elle le ramassa, tandis que Christopher s'éloignait.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Yugi.

- Un porte-feuille.

Elle l'ouvrit et la première chose qu'ils virent fut une photo de deux adolescents : Christopher et une fille qui lui ressemblait. Elle était aussi blonde mais ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon. Tous les deux avaient l'air très heureux.

- C'est très indiscret, ce qu'on fait, remarqua Yugi, d'un air gêné.

Elle referma le porte-feuille, réalisant que Yugi avait raison.

- On va lui rendre, décida-t-elle en partant dans la direction empruntée par Christopher.

Yugi la suivit. Ils le retrouvèrent plus loin dans le couloir. Christopher était devant une fenêtre, en train de fixer le vide.

- Christopher ? appela-t-elle timidement.

Celui-ci sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers les deux personnes à côté de lui. La jeune fille lui tendit son porte-feuille.

- Tu as fait tomber ça, dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Christopher sourit à son tour, c'était un franc sourire cette fois-ci. Téa était aux anges.

- Merci, dit-il en reprenant ce qui lui appartenait.

- De rien. Je m'appelle Téa et voici. . .

- Yugi Mûto, termina Christopher. Je te connais de nom mais surtout de réputation, je suis honoré.

Il tendit sa main d'abord vers Téa qui la serra, puis vers Yugi, le célèbre Maître des Jeux et grand vainqueur du Tournoi de Bataille-Ville.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, Christopher, déclara Yugi en serrant la main tendue.

- Appelez-moi Chris, c'est plus court. Bien, il ne reste que quelques minutes avant que ça sonne. A bientôt, peut-être. Encore merci pour le porte-feuille, Téa.

- Oh, c'est rien.

Yugi et Téa revinrent vers leur classe et racontèrent leur rencontre avec Chris à Joey et Tristan qui désespéraient de voir Téa fondre devant ce play-boy. Même si Yugi et Téa le trouvaient sympa, Joey et Tristan n'étaient pas vraiment convaincus.

A la pause-déjeuner, les élèves se rendirent dans le réfectoire. Yugi et ses amis se mirent à une grande table avec leurs plateaux en attendant leurs autres amis.

- Eh, Sérénity, par ici ! appela Joey à travers la cantine.

Sérénity les aperçut mais elle n'était pas seule à arriver. Elle s'était déjà faite une amie.

- Tu nous présentes ? demanda Téa à Sérénity, pendant que les deux jeunes filles s'installaient.

- Oui. Golden, je te présente mon frère Joey, Tristan, Duke, Yugi et Téa.

Golden leva la main pour tous les saluer avec un joli sourire.

- Golden est muette, elle est dans la classe spécialisée. Elle vient juste d'arriver en ville, le proviseur m'a demandé de m'occuper d'elle le temps qu'elle s'habitue. Et vous pouvez le voir, on s'entend très bien, sourit Sérénity.

- Alors tu es muette ? C'est pour ça que tu ne me parlais pas hier ! Tu ne pouvais pas me parler ! s'exclama Yugi.

Golden eut un sourire désolée envers Yugi. Elle remua les lèvres, Yugi y lut : « Pardon ».

- T'en fais pas, c'est pas grave.

- Dis, Yugi, vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? demanda Joey.

- On s'est déjà vus, oui. On s'est rentrés dedans, hier.

- « Rentrés dedans » ? reprit Tristan en haussant un sourcil.

- J'étais en retard hier à notre rendez-vous. Dans ma précipitation, je l'ai heurtée, expliqua Yugi. Elle m'a aidé à ramasser mes cartes qui étaient tombées elles aussi.

En écoutant Yugi raconter leur brève rencontre, ses amis devinèrent que Golden était une gentille personne serviable et souriante.

- Tu es muette de naissance ? s'intéressa Duke.

Golden ne répondit par aucun signe. Elle murmura seulement quelques mots à l'oreille de Sérénity qui rapporta ses paroles :

- En fait, elles n'est pas vraiment muette. Elle a les cordes vocales fragiles, elle peut chuchoter ou parler à voix vraiment basse. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour qu'on puisse l'entendre.

- Ah, désolé, s'excusa Duke.

Golden secoua la tête en souriant pour dire qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. Ce handicap l'empêchait sérieusement de s'exprimer mais elle prenait tout avec le sourire, au lieu de déprimer. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

_Deux nouveaux élèves, bien sûr, je vais pas m'en tenir là ! Pour le moment, dans ce premier chap, il se passe rien d'intéressant mais l'intrigue ne va pas tarder à arriver, c'est promis ! Au programme, sadisme en tout genre, pervers à revendre ! Je crois qu'après Beyblade, c'est la plus grande oeuvre que je suis en train d'écrire ! Allez, envoyez-moi vos impressions, la petite boîte à reviews vous attend !_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Golden et Stella. _**_On en apprend plus sur cette fameuse Golden (comme vous en doutez, elle est tout sauf innocente), quant à Stella. . . Vous verrez bien au prochain chap ! Patience ! Gros bisous tous !_


	2. Golden et Stella

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les persos que vous connaissez pas (Golden, Stella et pleins d'autres), vous saurez les différencier je pense !_**

_Voilà, des lecteurs me réclamaient des infos sur Stella et Golden, vous êtes servis dans ce chap ! Bonne lecture_ !

**Chapitre 2 : Golden et Stella**

Après le déjeuner, les élèves de Terminale purent quitter l'établissement mais les classes inférieures avaient encore quelques formalités administratives à régler. Joey quitta donc sa soeur et Golden et rentra en compagnie de Yugi et tous les autres. Téa remarqua que Chris sortait aussi, il venait de passer le portail.

- Eh Chris ! appela-t-elle.

Le jeune blond se retourna et attendit que Téa le rejoigne. Ses amis vinrent aussi pour faire connaissance avec ce duelliste.

- Tiens, rebonjour Téa, salua Chris.

- Tu rentres chez toi, là ?

- Ben oui, il n'y a que ça à faire.

- Euh, Téa, tu nous présentes ? intervint Joey.

Téa fit les présentations. Chris reconnut Joey, second au Royaume des Duellistes et Duke Devlin, le créateur du jeu des Monstres des Dés.

- Alors, c'est toi qui me prends toutes mes admiratrices ? plaisanta Duke.

- Tu peux les reprendre si ça peut te faire plaisir, répliqua Chris. Je ne suis pas intéressé, avoua-t-il en souriant.

- Mais tu peux t'en faire des amies ? insinua Téa, avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr, rien ne m'en empêche. C'est déjà le cas avec toi, Téa.

Elle se sentit fondre sous le regard vert et mystérieux de Chris.

- Ça y est, Téa n'a plus les pieds sur terre, soupira Yugi. Au fait, Chris, ça te dirait de venir à la maison, je pense que mon grand-père voudrait te rencontrer.

- Une autre fois peut-être, je ne peux pas aujourd'hui, déclina-t-il.

- D'accord. Ce n'est pas difficile à trouver, c'est un magasin de jeux juste en face du complexe de Duke.

- C'est noté. Bon, il faut que je file. Ravi de vous connaître !

Chris s'éloigna en courant.

- Il doit être vraiment pressé pour partir comme ça, constata Tristan.

- J'suis rentré ! s'annonça Chris en passant la porte d'entrée.

Aucune réponse, mais une jeune femme sortit de la bibliothèque avec un gros livre entre les mains.

- Stella, tu es déjà là ?

- On a été libérés plus tôt. Et toi, maman, je pensais que tu serais au travail.

- Je suis revenue pour prendre quelques notes, je repars tout de suite au labo. Ton père a besoin de moi.

- Oui. Bon, je monte me changer.

Chris, ou plutôt Stella, se dirigea vers l'escalier mais sa mère l'appela :

- Tu vas voir Chris à l'hôpital ? lui demanda-t-elle alors.

- Oui, il me manque alors je vais le voir, c'est normal, non ?

La femme rejoignit sa fille au pied de l'escalier.

- Stella, tu n'es pas décidée à revenir sur ta décision ?

La jeune fille en uniforme masculin se rembrunit à cette question.

- Je sais que ça te fait mal de me voir ainsi mais je le fais pour Chris. Je ne perds pas espoir, il est toujours vivant ! Mais personne ne doit savoir l'état dans lequel il est actuellement. Un jour, il se réveillera et la vie reprendra son cours.

- Je prie pour que tu aies raison, ma chérie, confia la scientifique à sa fille.

- A ce soir, maman, sourit Stella en montant les marches.

La mère tourna les talons et quitta la demeure. Chris monta dans sa chambre et se débarrassa de son uniforme bleu et passa un haut court moulant et une longue jupe. Elle se passa quelques coups de peigne et rassembla ses cheveux en une couette élevée. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Chris Langton était devenue Stella Langton. Elle sortit de chez elle et prit la direction de l'hôpital.

Arrivée là-bas, elle monta directement à l'étage. Dans une chambre, se trouvaient deux lits et sur l'un d'eux, était allongé un jeune homme blond, les cheveux en bataille : Christopher Langton, le seul et l'unique. Stella prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit.

- Salut Chris, murmura-t-elle au corps étendu. C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui et je ne te cache pas que tu fais des ravages auprès des filles, sourit-elle.

Stella et Christopher Langton étaient deux jumeaux de 17 ans. Ils étaient blonds tous les deux, Stella avait les yeux verts et Chris les avait bleus. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup par le visage, il n'y avait que la coiffure et la couleur des yeux qui pouvaient les différencier. Ils étaient toujours ensemble et s'aimaient énormément, ils seraient prêts à tout sacrifier l'un pour l'autre.

Quelques mois plus tôt, en Amérique, avait eu lieu le grand championnat de Duels de Monstres. Christopher avait remporté le trophée et fut sacré champion inter-continental. Il avait gagné avec un deck que Stella et lui-même avaient constitué et amélioré. Mais Chris eut un grave accident qui le plongea dans le coma. Leurs parents étaient de brillants scientifiques à la filiale américaine de la Kaiba Corp. Une fois installés au Japon, Stella décida de prendre la place de Chris afin que personne ne se doute de son état de santé. Rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis, pas même ses parents.

- J'ai parlé à Yugi Mûto et Joey Wheeler et ils m'ont l'air sympathiques. A première vue, on ne dirait pas qu'ils sont duellistes de haut niveau, raconta-t-elle. Ce sont des lycéens tout à fait normaux.

Puis elle posa une main sur celle de Chris et posa l'autre sur son visage pâle.

- Papa et maman travaillent dur tous les deux. Ils ont eu un choc en me voyant prendre tes vêtements, et la même coupe de cheveux que toi. Papa s'est finalement habitué mais maman. . . Maman en souffre un peu. Elle a encore besoin de temps. Tu me manques. . . grand frère.

Elle leva le visage et vit que le jeune garçon qui était dans le lit d'à côté, essayait de se lever, elle accourut.

- Attends, rallonge-toi. Je vais fermer la fenêtre pour toi, proposa-t-elle avec un gentil sourire. Voilà, c'est fait.

- Merci, mademoiselle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un autre garçon du même âge ayant les cheveux sombres et longs en bataille, ainsi que des yeux bleu-nuit.

- Salut, Kendall ! souhaita le nouvel arrivant.

- Salut, Makuba ! sourit le jeune malade.

Stella leur adressa un sourire avant d'aller embrasser son jumeau sur le front. Puis elle laissa les deux jeunes garçons discuter entre eux.

- Alors, cette opération ? demanda Makuba.

- Tu sais, l'appendicite, c'est jamais bien grave. J'ai encore un peu mal mais ça va. Tu as trouvé du temps pour venir me voir, c'est cool.

- Ouais, j'suis passé pour te donner les cartes que tu cherchais pour compléter ton deck.

Makuba tendit quatre cartes de Duels de Monstres.

- Waouh, merci Makuba, je les cherchais depuis longtemps ! se réjouit le petit Kendall.

- C'est rien, mon frère a dit que je pouvais les prendre. Ah oui, pendant que j'y pense, quand tu sortiras de l'hôpital, je ne serai plus en ville. Mon frère organise un tournoi et je l'assiste. Faut que je me rende sur les lieux du tournoi pour tout préparer.

- Ton frère te donne du travail et tu arrives à le supporter ?

- C'est plutôt lui qui me supporte, avoua Makuba. Seto est comme ça mais il est gentil au fond. . . Oulà, faut pas que je traîne, dit-il en regardant sa montre. Je dois voir certaines choses avec Seto pour le tournoi.

- Ben, bon courage et à bientôt.

- Salut, rétablis-toi vite.

Les deux copains se saluèrent vite avant que Makuba ne soit en retard pour de bon. En bas de l'hôpital, il monta dans la voiture qui le ramenait au siège de la Kaiba Corp.

Golden rentra chez elle après cette première journée dans sa nouvelle école. Elle fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement. Personne. Sa mère et sa grande soeur n'étaient pas encore rentrées. Elle prit son sac d'école et alla dans sa chambre. Elle posa son sac au pied de son bureau et enleva sa veste d'uniforme rose pour l'accrocher à un cintre.

- Alors, cette première journée ? surgit un homme derrière elle.

Elle ne se retourna pas, elle s'attendait à sa venue.

- Intéressante. Ils ne se doutent de rien, pas même Yugi, ni le Pharaon, répondit Golden. Et vous, de votre côté ?

- Aucune trace d'elle, Néréis doit reprendre des forces en ce moment.

- En clair, l'enquête piétine.

Elle se tourna face à lui. L'homme devant elle était grand, les cheveux noirs et longs rassemblés en une fine couette. Devant, ses cheveux étaient légèrement désordonnés et quelques mèches retombaient sur ses yeux clairs et autour de son visage. Il était entièrement habillé de blanc, une longue veste et un pantalon.

Il soupira.

- Vous êtes tellement différentes toutes les deux.

- Qui ? Néréis et moi, ou Golden et moi ?

- Golden et toi. Veille bien sur elle.

- Soyez confiant, Maître Aki, je ne permettrai à personne de toucher à l'un de ses cheveux. Elle est comme ma petite soeur. . . même si je partage son corps.

Ils entendirent une porte claquer.

- Tiens, voilà la grande soeur, annonça Golden à son Maître Aki.

- Je te quitte. Demain soir, au point de rendez-vous, je t'attendrai.

Golden hocha la tête. L'homme disparut. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son lit.

- Maître Aki, vous êtes beau comme un dieu ! pensa-t-elle, le visage euphorique.

Puis elle se redressa.

- Golden, tu devrais reprendre ta place.

Elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour aller voir sa soeur. La porte de sa chambre était grande ouverte. Golden y frappa. Sa soeur se retourna. Elle avait des longs cheveux noirs noués en chignon, d'où dépassaient quelques mèches.

- Tiens, tu es déjà rentrée ?

Golden la salua avec la main.

- Viens, je vais te montrer un truc. Une affiche qu'on nous a distribuée à l'entrée du campus, ce matin.

Golden et sa grande soeur s'assirent sur le lit. L'étudiante lui tendit l'affiche en question. Elle annonçait l'ouverture d'un grand tournoi de Dules de Monstres organisé par les frères Kaiba. Ce tournoi aurait lieu dans un mois précisément. Golden retourna l'affiche mais il n'y avait rien au dos.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres renseignements, informa l'aînée. Tu vas y participer ?

Golden la regarda comme si elle se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Ses cordes vocales l'en empêchaient, elle ne pouvait ni invoquer des monstres, ni expliquer le fonctionnement de certaines cartes à ses adversaires. Elle pouvait seulement jouer des parties cartes sur table. Et elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser le disque de duel que sa grande soeur Dana lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Tout cela à cause de ses cordes vocales !

- Vu le regard que tu viens de me lancer, je dirais non, répondit Dana à sa propre question.

Golden quitta la chambre de sa grande soeur avec l'affiche en main. Elle revint dans la sienne et posa le papier sur son bureau. Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Elle avait besoin de parler à celle qui partageait son corps. Elles communiquèrent par la pensée.

- J'ai envie d'y participer, mais je ne peux pas.

- Si, tu peux. On n'a qu'à faire comme Yugi et le Pharaon ! Deux duellistes dans un même corps ! Deux esprits valent mieux qu'un !

Golden rit doucement.

- Fairy, tu es complètement folle!

- Folle de Maître Aki et fière de l'être ! Allez, Golden, je prendrai ta place pendant les duels ! S'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît !

Golden soupira de désespoir.

- Bon d'accord, mais je n'irai pas m'inscrire tant que je ne connaîtrais pas tous les détails concernant ce tournoi !

- Oui, madame ! acquiesça joyeusement Fairy.

Fairy était le jeune fille qui partageait le corps de Golden, elle était bien plus qu'un esprit. . . Bien qu'elles soient très différentes l'une de l'autre, Golden et Fairy s'entendaient parfaitement. Golden pouvait lui parler librement par la pensée sans avoir à utiliser ses cordes vocales. Même sa mère et sa grande soeur ne la comprenaient pas aussi bien que Fairy. . .

Golden ouvrit son placard et sortit un paquet. Son disque de duel, elle ne l'avait jamais déballé. Elle le sortit de son emballage et le posa sur son bureau en compagnie de son deck.

- Tu crois que mon jeu doit être modifié ? demanda Golden à Fairy.

- Non, il est parfait comme il est. Et avec Clay, l'Elfe démoniaque, on va tout gagner ! Que la Force soit avec nous, et elle sera avec nous !

_Bon, récapitulons ! Chris est en fait Stella, une fille ! Deuxième chose, Golden c'est une schizo et elle est de mèche avec ce certain Aki (pour une description plus précise, se référer à Tamahomé dans Fushigi Yugi pour ceux ou celles qui connaissent), bref un mec avec des pouvoirs magiques super canon ! On en apprend pas mal de choses dans ce chap ! Notamment sur le passé des deux jumeaux Langton ! La pauvre Chris, dans le coma, non pas que je veuille m'en débarrasser mais ça, faut attendre le chap 37, c'est encore loin ! En tout cas pour cette fic, tous les nouveaux persos ont leur caractère bien à eux, j'ai rien laissé au hasard ! Je me suis déchirée ! Merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées pour le premier chap, trop gentil de votre part ! Maintenant, les RAR !_

_**Luigia13** : Ma soeur va très bien et tu peux lui parler sur MSN, ya aucun problème ! A plus !_

_**Joana Melodya** : Voilà, tu en sais un peu (beaucoup) plus sur les nouveaux persos pour combler ta curiosité ! J'espère que tu les aimeras ! Gros bisous !_

_**Jetblack1979** : Oui, pauvre Golden, elle est muette ! Mais bon, tu viens de découvrir qu'elle était pas si muette que ça, la petite chérie ! Mais je vais y remédier, au chap 31 ou 32, je sais plus très bien ! Mais faut attendre ! Allez, je te remercie et je te fais tout plein de kiss !_

_**Ridelliz** : Encore toi ? Mais t'es partout ! Mais j'suis contente que tu sois partout, mouah ! Bon, Golden est l'une des héroïnes mais elle a rien à voir avec moi, déjà j'suis pas muette et puis j'suis loin d'être aussi douce et gentille qu'elle, nana j'suis un vrai petit monstre sadique et fière de l'être ! lol Et ça m'étonnerait pas que tu sois un peu jalouse d'elle parce que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut côtoyer un beau mec comme Tamahomé (ou Aki dans la fic) ! Alors comme ça, tu as trop d'idées ? Ca m'arrive tout le temps ! Donc suis les conseils d'une habituée de la situation, tu listes toutes tes idées sur un papier et après tu fais le tri ! Les idées susceptibles de ne pas aboutir, tu rayes et les autres ben tu les laisses de côté jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes vraiment chaude pour commencer quelque chose ! Prends exemple sur Tata Stéph : j'ai commencé une fic FMA, j'ai écrit 2 feuilles, je la laisse de côté pour me consacrer à la fin de cette fic avec ces anges qui me posent un petit problème ! Voilà, je te laisse toi et tes idées meurtrières avec un gros kissou !_

_**Camlia** : Voilà voilà la suite ! Tu me stresses, je te jure ! Nan, je déconne ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! Kissou !_

_**Moonfree** : Oiui, c'est vrai Chris est un vrai play-boy mais j'insiste pas trop sur cet aspect, parce que, vu son secret, voilà, on peut pas vraiment la qualifier de play-boy ! Par-contre son jumeau, c'en est un vrai, lui ! Et oui, Golden est charmante mais pas innocente du tout, loin de là ! Tu verras par la suite ! Elle peut se révéler très dangereuse au Duel de Monstres ! Voilà, je te laisse là-dessus et un énorme kissou !_

_**Syt The Evil Angel **: Alors t'en penses quoi de cette suite ? Plein de révélations et de secrets à découvrir ! Quoique avec toi, je m'attends un peu à la même chose, n'est-ce pas, spécialiste des surprises ! J'ai pas encore lu le chap 2 des Héritiers mais dès que j'ai le temps j'irais lire, c'est promis !Gros bisous !_

_**Théalie** : Je réserve plein de surprises ! Je crois que tu en as déjà un aperçu avec ce chap ! Kissous !_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Agressions. _**_Ah enfin, l'action commence dans ce chap ! Première apparition de la méchante de l'histoire ! Et vous retrouverez aussi des persos familiers (je pouvais pas les laisser de côté, je les aime trop, surtout la grande soeur égyptienne) ! Bon, vous savez de qui je parle ! Allez, à bientôt et gros bisous à tous !_


	3. Agressions

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les persos que vous connaissez pas (Golden, Stella et pleins d'autres), vous saurez les différencier je pense !_**

**_Désolée pour ce big retard !_** **_J'étais en train de travailler donc j'avais pas le temps, entre les RAR et les fics à aller lire. . . Ca fait du boulot tout ça ! Du coup, j'ai pris du retard partout ! Excusez-moi et bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 3 : Agressions**

En Egypte. . .

Shahdi se rendait à l'endroit où étaient jadis entreposés tous les objets du Millénium. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il découvrit avec horreur que la Balance du Millénium, le seul objet qui restait, avait disparu.

- Tu cherches ceci, peut-être ? surgit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Shahdi se retourna et aperçut une femme en robe égyptienne sombre. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux verts, un regard glacial et une peau très blanche. Et elle tenait la Balance entre ses mains.

- Qui es-tu ? se méfia Shahdi.

- Mon nom ne te dira rien. En revanche, tu as quelque chose qui m'intéresse beaucoup.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et Shahdi fut soulevé à quelques centimètres du sol. Il fut stupéfait et pris ainsi au dépourvu, il ne pouvait se défendre.

- Quelle est cette magie !

- Celle des Profondeurs des Ténèbres, cher gardien. A présent, ceci m'appartient.

Elle avança jusqu'à lui et arracha la Clé que Shahdi portait autour du cou.

- Merci de ta coopération, le nargua-t-elle en souriant.

Avec sa magie, elle l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur latéral de la pièce souterraine, il retomba lourdement sur le sol, étourdi. La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers la sortie mais elle s'arrêta. Son sourire s'accentua alors. Elle avait senti deux présences s'approchant à grands pas.

- Nous avons de la visite.

Un jeune homme blond aux yeux mauves et une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus arrivèrent en catastrophe.

- Shahdi ! appela la jeune égyptienne.

- Shizu, Marek. . . articula-t-il faiblement en se relevant.

- Bien, bien, bien. . . Je n'aurais pas à vous chercher, Shizu et Marek Ishtar, intervint l'agresseuse.

Shizu et Marek se retournèrent et virent celle qui avait mis Shahdi dans cet état.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Marek.

- Quelle importance ! Vous allez me remettre ce que je veux.

- Sinon quoi ? provoqua Marek.

La femme sourit, Marek se retrouva flottant dans les airs, comme Shahdi quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, dit-elle en passant un doigt sur le visage de Marek. Au fait, je dois aussi remercier le Pharaon pour avoir banni ton côté sombre, Marek. Dans un sens, il m'a libérée. Tu sais, Marek, si tu ne m'avais pas écartée de ton chemin, nous aurions pu accomplir de grandes choses, tous les deux. Mais tu étais trop gourmand. . . C'est bien dommage, ce concentré de haine, de jalousie et de colère chez toi me plaisait beaucoup.

Elle tourna la tête vers Shizu.

- Shizu, si tu ne veux pas que ton petit frère souffre inutilement, remets-moi le Collier et la Baguette du Millénium.

- Ces objets ne sont plus en notre possession, répondit Shizu en reprenant son calme.

- Alors où sont-ils ?

- Entre les mains du Pharaon.

- Un face-à-face avec lui s'impose.

- C'est peine perdue. Il est puissant et te renverra d'où tu viens.

La blonde ricana. Elle se moquait éperdument de cette confiance aveugle en ce stupide Pharaon.

- Si seulement il avait conscience de sa puissance, il aurait une chance contre moi, déclara-t-elle. Mais je le balaierai de la surface de la Terre et il errera dans les Profondeurs des Ténèbres pour l'éternité !

Puis elle en revint à Marek. Elle vola jusqu'à sa hauteur.

- Toi et ta soeur allez sûrement prévenir votre cher Pharaon, alors à bientôt.

Elle se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie et de laisser tomber Marek. Shizu se précipita.

- Marek, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Shizu, Yugi et le Pharaon sont en danger !

- Retournez au Japon, tous les deux, conseilla Shahdi. Odion et moi allons essayer de savoir qui est cette personne et de retrouver sa trace, avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à Yugi.

Les concernés hochèrent la tête.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domino, 2h30 du matin. . .

L'Anneau du Millénium réagit, répondant à l'appel de ses semblables, les autres objets. Son propriétaire eut un large sourire :

- Apparemment, Yugi n'est pas le seul.

- Non, Yugi n'est pas le seul, Bakura, intervint l'agresseuse des Ishtar, de retour au Japon.

Elle sortit de l'ombre, se découvrant à Bakura, ou plutôt l'esprit maléfique de l'Anneau.

- Toi et ce mortel dont tu partages le corps êtes pathétiques, se moqua-t-elle.

Bakura remarqua qu'elle portait la Clé de Shahdi autour du cou. Il se montra intéressé.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux et nous pourrons peut-être négocier un arrangement, proposa-t-il.

- Ce ne sera pas possible car nous voulons tous les deux la même chose. Mais tu es trop faible pour pouvoir contrôler la puissance des sept objets millénaires. Quelqu'un comme moi en serait bien capable, par-contre. Il est temps de passer la main.

Il y eut un cri dans la nuit suivi d'un rire diabolique.

- Phase un terminée !

Yugi se réveilla en sursaut, son visage était très inquiet et sa respiration haletante.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? se demanda-t-il.

Yami lui apparut en transparence devant la fenêtre de sa chambre.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, déclara-t-il, le regard fixé sur la lune brillante.

- J'ai ressenti une force tellement obscure. . . Quelque chose se prépare, s'inquiéta Yugi.

Il se recoucha.

- Qu'est-ce qui va encore se passer ? soupira-t-il ensuite.

Tous les deux avaient le sentiment qu'une nouvelle menace pesait encore sur l'humanité et bien sûr, les objets du Millénium n'étaient pas étrangers à tout cela.

Le lendemain, Joey arriva au lycée avec sa soeur Sérénity. Tristan et Duke, déjà présents, se précipitèrent vers elle comme d'habitude.

- Oh, vous deux, arrêtez ou je vous attache avec une laisse ! cria Joey.

- Salut, Joey ! accourut Yugi.

- Salut, Yugi ! Euh. . . Téa n'est pas avec toi ?

- Elle est là-bas avec Chris.

Yugi montra les deux personnes du doigt, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre entre eux. Téa était aux anges et Chris paraissait moins froid que la première fois. Joey attira l'attention de Yugi sur un journal qu'il sortait de son sac.

- Regarde ça.

- Kaiba organise un autre tournoi de Duels de Monstres ? lut Yugi.

- Ouais, on dirait qu'il en fait son quotidien.

- Il a lieu dans un mois. Et il n'y a encore aucune information sur les règles et les modalités d'inscription.

- Un mois ? On a encore le temps. D'ici là, on verra bien ce que veut Kaiba, à part sa revanche sur toi.

Yugi soupira. Apparemment, Kaiba n'était pas prêt à oublier sa rancœur pour lui.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Allez, Seto, c'est une bonne idée, non ? supplia Makuba.

- Une idée totalement absurde, tu veux dire ! Ce tournoi perdra tout son intérêt si les duellistes doivent compter sur leur partenaire. Pour ce jeu, on ne peut s'en remettre qu'à soi-même et pas autrement !

- Méeeeeeeeuuuuuuuh, Seto ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté jusqu'au bout ! Tu vas leur montrer à tous que tu es l'homme de la situation !

Seto Kaiba haussa un sourcil, il ne suivait pas du tout le raisonnement de son petit frère.

- Tu vas former un binôme avec quelqu'un, n'importe quel duelliste. . .

Seto se leva, il en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre les divagations de son petit frère.

- Mais attends, écoute-moi avant de t'emballer ! l'arrêta Makuba en lui barrant la route menant à la porte.

- Alors, dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

- Bon, premièrement, tous les double-duels seront retransmis dans tout le pays. Deuxièmement, tu vas t'associer à un duelliste, n'importe lequel fera l'affaire. Bien sûr, comme personne ne t'arrive à la cheville, tu vas faire tout le boulot ! Tout le monde se dira que tu es un super-duelliste, le meilleur et le seul s'est battu contre des binômes, parce que ton « partenaire » n'est pas à la hauteur. En tant que tel, tu seras reconnu comme meilleur duelliste de tous les temps et les autres peuvent aller se rhabiller ! C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Bien sûr, c'était ce qu'il voulait ! Si le plan de Makuba fonctionnait comme il l'avait dit, même Yugi perdrait la face et rien n'était plus amusant que de voir l'humiliation de celui qui lui avait dérobé le titre au Tournoi de Bataille-Ville.

Seto baissa les yeux vers son petit frère en esquissant un sourire.

- Tu m'avais pas besoin de flatter mon ego pour m'exposer ton idée.

- Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ? Tu es d'accord ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, du moment que tout soit prêt pour dans un mois.

- D'accord, Seto, tout sera prêt !

Makuba sortit du bureau de son frère en courant, il allait se mettre au travail tout de suite. Il fallait que tous les duellistes soient au courant pour les modalités d'inscription et les nouvelles règles pour ce championnat. Dès le lendemain, tous les magasins de jeux purent prendre toutes les inscriptions doubles ou simples.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris rentra chez elle à la fin de la journée. Elle passa la porte d'entrée, elle fut surprise de voir ses parents déjà rentrés. Mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas seuls, un autre homme était avec eux.

- Oh, Chris, tu es déjà rentré ?

- Oui papa, comme tu le vois.

- Viens fiston, je te présente Mr Riders, il est directeur des ressources humaines à la Kaiba Corp.

Chris et Mr Riders se serrèrent la main. Mr Riders lui sourit mais Chris resta impassible, cet homme ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

- Ce regard me glace les sangs, c'est presque un regard de pervers. . . pensa Chris.

- Où est maman ? demanda-t-il ensuite à son père.

Dans la cuisine, elle fait du café. Veuillez m'excuser, Mr Riders, je vais chercher le dossier que vous m'avez demandé.

Mr Langton s'éclipsa dans une autre pièce, laissant Mr Riders et Chris seuls.

- Vous m'excuserez, j'ai des devoirs, dit Chris en reprenant son sac d'école.

- Eh bien faites. Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose, mon garçon, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que vous parents puissent engendrer une telle progéniture.

- Que voulez-vous insinuer par là ?

Le DRH s'avança vers elle et lui souleva le menton.

- C'est simple, jeune homme, tu me plais.

D'accord, ce n'était pas qu'une simple impression, cet homme était réellement un pervers. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise mais aussi du dégoût. Elle dégagea son visage et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

- J'ai à faire, dit-elle sèchement.

Mr Riders ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triomphant. Il l'avait troublé, mais il ne comptait pas s'en tenir là. Tôt ou tard, ce beau jeune homme sera tout à lui. . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et encore un pervers, un ! Décidément, j'ai de la suite dans les idées, moi ! Stella se retrouve dans une délicate posture ! Vous avez pas envie de le frapper ? Eh ben, ça va être encore pire au chap 51 ! Eh oui, je peux vous dire à l'avance qu'il y aura 53 chap pour votre plus grand bonheur (enfin pour ceux qui aiment) ! Bon, les Ishtar se sont faits agresser par une femme de ma création dont je suis très fière parce qu'elle joue un rôle très important dans l'histoire ! Quant aux différents couples, je pense que vous serez tous plus ou moins surpris par la tournure que les prochains événements vont prendre ! Maintenant, place aux RAR !_

**_Julie Percevent_**_ : Merci pour ce gentil mot, et non, je me décourage pas parce que j'ai bientôt fini l'écriture de cette fic et j'ai hâte de la terminer ! Comme ça, je serais contente de moi et je pouvais passer à une autre fic ! Allez gros bisous !_

**_Jetblack1979_**_ : J'ai bien aimé ton délire sur Téa et Stella qui ont couché ensemble. . . C'est plutôt original comme idée, ça m'a bien fait rire ! malheureusement, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, loin de là ! Et t'en fais pas, je respecte aussi les homosexuels, après tout ce sont des êtres humains tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! Au sujet de Golden et Fairy, tu vas découvrir des choses très intéressantes tout au long de l'histoire ! Donc je te demande de t'armer de patience ! D'ailleurs à la toute fin de la fic, tout sera clair, tu comprendras tout ! Merci pour ta review, elle me fait toujours autant plaisir que les autres ! Je t'embrasse très fort sur tes deux joues !_

**_Moonfree_**_ : Oh, t'es trop mignonne ! T'en fais pas, j'ai pas l'intention de larguer cette fic, la preuve elle est bientôt finie ! Eh oui, on en apprend beaucoup sur tous ces nouveaux persos, Stella et puis Golden. . . Mais j'ai préféré le dévoiler tout de suite parce que je me disais que ce serait intéressant de voir comment tout ça va tourner ! Pour le truc de la fille déguisée en garçon, je me suis inspirée de Lady Oscar (Versailles no bara si tu préfères), je sais pas si tu connais ! et pis pour Golden, ben c'est Yugi tout craché, le schizo de service ! Et je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, c'est loin d'être une petite fic (53 chap, c'est pas une petite fic, ça) ! Allez, je te laisse avec un gros mimi et un gros merci !_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : Rapport très satisfaisant ! Et je suis bien d'accord, Aki est à baver, surtout si tu imagines Tamahomé. . . J'suis en train de baver toute seule moi ! C'est déprimant ! Eh oui, Golden est une schizo, j'adore les schizo, que veux-tu ? Et je pense à un schizo en particulier du nom de Yaminouchet vieux de cinq mille ans, faut le faire quand même ! Tu vois que dans ce chap, j'épargne des personnes, j'ai un bon coeur quand je veux ! Le pauvre Marek, c'est lui qui va souffrir le plus ! A cause de l'autre folle en plus ! Celle qui l'a agressé ! Et tu as raison pour Stella qui a rencontré Makuba, ça aura de l'importance pour la suite (j'ai rien laissé au hasard, trop forte !), mais Makuba va se faire avoir comme les autres, alors pour ce que ça change. . . Voilà, je te fais un gros bisou à toi et aussi à Shao-chou ! Tu lui sautes dessus pour moi, tu seras gentille ! Je t'embrasse très fort ! A la prochaine !_

**_Camlia_**_ : Merci et t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu un duel d'exception quand Golden se battra avec son deck ! Kiss !_

**_Luigia 12_**_ : Mais non, ma soeur n'est pas fâchée après toi, mais en ce moment, elle est très occupée, c'est tout ! Allez, bisous !_

**_Tite Diablesse_**_ : C'est que vrai que la situation de Stella et Golden est dure à vivre, mais elles font avec ! Mais tu vas voir qu'elles vont s'en sortir, rien n'est impossible dans mes fics, surtout quand c'est moi qui fais le hasard ! Allez, kissous !_

**_Théalie_**_ : Tu as du mal à te retrouver avec ces nouveaux persos ? T'inquiète pas, tu remarqueras que chacun a son propre caractère, tu vas t'habituer, et moi-même, j'ai été très fière quand je me suis rendue compte que personne n'a joué les potiches dans cette fic, donc tu te fais pas de soucis ! Là, c'est que le début, attends de voir la suite ! Et je tiens à préciser que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ! Gros bisous !_

**_Joana Melodya_**_ : Elle est là, la suite, t'es contente ? Et j'ai pas fini de t'en apprendre plus sur les nouveaux persos, plein de surprises au programme ! Au sujet de ma fic FMA, je vais peut-être l'écrire en collaboration avec ma petite soeur Etoile du soir ! Je sais pas si tu la connais, elle a déjà écrit dans la section Yugi-Oh ya déjà longtemps ! Enfin bon, pour te dire que c'est une excellente auteure avec autant d'idées sadiques que moi ! Voilà, je te fais pleins de gros bisous !_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Promotion au lycée. _**_Au programme, d'autres rebondissements et Riders qui continue à foutre sa merde en cherchant des noises à Stella, la pauvre ! Allez, je vous fais à tous des gros bisous et merci pour vos encouragements ! A bientôt !_


	4. Promotion au lycée

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les persos que vous connaissez pas (Golden, Stella et pleins d'autres), vous saurez les différencier je pense !_**

**_Et voilà, j'ai encore pris du retard ! j'ai finir par prendre l'habitude, moi ! Faudrait pas que ça m'arrive, c'est très mauvais pour moi et les lecteurs aiment pas trop ! Oups, je pense tout fort ! Désolée, voilà le chap 4 et bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 4 : Promotion au lycée**

Domino, 21h00. . .

Yugi, Joey, Tristan et Sérénity rentraient de chez Téa, car celle-ci les avait invités à dîner. Joey avait le ventre rempli et vantait la merveilleuse cuisine de Mme Gardner.

- Elle cuisine divinement bien, je me suis régalé !

- Si Téa t'entendait, elle croirait que tu vas chez elle uniquement pour goûter la cuisine de sa mère, supposa Sérénity.

- Et elle ne serait pas contente, ajoutèrent Tristan et Yugi, connaissant Téa.

- Ben si c'était à refaire, j'suis partant, moi ! s'exclama Joey.

Ses amis soupirèrent de désespoir, Joey et son ventre, c'était toute une histoire !

- Bon, on se voit demain ! salua Yugi.

Joey, Sérénity et Tristan le saluèrent de la main en tournant à un coin de rue, Yugi continua seul. La lune, pleine ce soir-là, brillait fortement et éclairait la ville de sa lumière reflétée du soleil. Yugi leva la tête vers l'astre argenté mais il aperçut quelque chose. . . Etrange ! Il aurait juré avoir aperçu une silhouette ailée volant dans le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était !

Il ne se posa pas plus de questions, il s'élança dans la direction empruntée par la silhouette. Il pénétra dans le parc et courut sur les petits chemins. Il s'arrêta, essoufflé. Là ! C'était elle ! Il se réfugia dans les buissons et se fraya un chemin sans bruit pour s'approcher le plus possible. La personne avait une silhouette de femme ainsi que des ailes dans le dos. Yugi écarquilla les yeux. Cette créature ressemblait fort à un ange. Un ange ? C'était impossible ! Qu'est-ce qu'un ange fabriquait à Domino ?

La femme s'était posée devant le lac, où la lune se reflétait. Elle portait un haut blanc à manches longues, une longue jupe transparente laissant deviner un pantalon blanc et moulant, ainsi que des chaussures de la même couleur avec des semelles plates.

Yugi se cacha derrière un arbre et espionna l'ange.

- Elle me dit quelque chose. . . se dit-il.

Elle tourna la tête, Yugi n'en revint pas ses yeux. C'était Golden ! Golden, un ange !

- Yugi, elle attend quelque chose ou quelqu'un, fit remarquer Yami. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être. Pourtant, je suis convaincu qu'elle ne nous veut aucun mal. . .

Non, il ne voulait pas le croire, elle était si gentille et paraissait tellement normale.

- Attends, regarde ce qu'elle fait, conseilla Yugi.

Elle leva la main et un peu d'eau se souleva du lac. Ce peu d'eau se mit à danser devant elle, Golden eut un doux sourire. Mais ce spectacle ne dura pas longtemps car elle leva la tête vers la lune et là, une autre silhouette ailée se posa à côté d'elle. C'était un homme cette fois.

- Je commençais à m'impatienter, Maître Aki, déclara Golden.

Décidément, Yugi et Yami allaient de surprise en surprise. Golden prétendait qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler, pourtant elle venait d'adresser la parole à cet inconnu. Ils écoutèrent la suite.

- L'heure est grave, décréta l'homme, le dit Aki. Les Ishtar ont été agressés.

Golden fronça les sourcils.

- Ce serait. . .

Aki hocha la tête.

- Oui, c'est elle. Elle a pris la Clé, la Balance, l'Oeil et l'Anneau.

- Bakura aussi ? s'étonna Golden. Le prochain sur la liste est le Pharaon, Yugi et lui sont en danger.

- Tu vas garder un oeil sur eux, je te fais confiance.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il faut leur en parler ? Le Pharaon est le premier concerné, il doit être au courant. . .

- Je sais ce que tu ressens mais il est trop tôt. Le Pharaon n'est pas encore prêt pour ça.

- Oui mais quand même. . . murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Aki prit son visage entre ses mains et le releva, il la regarda tendrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il nous reste encore un mois et je te jure que d'ici là, nous serons prêts.

Golden hocha la tête en souriant.

- On se voit bientôt.

- Oui, répondit Aki en déposant un baiser sur le front de Golden.

Ils se sourirent en dernière fois et Aki s'envola sous le tendre regard de Golden. Puis elle ferma les yeux, ses vêtements blancs ainsi que ses ailes disparurent pour laisser place à son uniforme d'école. Elle s'éloigna lentement du lac.

- Yugi, allons-y !

Yugi se transforma et sortit de derrière l'arbre. Golden sursauta et recula d'un pas.

- Zut, Yugi ! pensa-t-elle, nerveuse.

- Ça, c'est pas Yugi, c'est le Pharaon, corrigea Fairy dans son esprit. On est mal barrées.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais arranger ce malheureux contre-temps, rassura Golden.

Yami s'avança vers elle.

- Je vous ai vus. Qu'est-ce que vous complotiez ?

Golden se contenta de le regarder froidement. Puis elle secoua la tête.

- Je sais que tu peux parler, ajouta-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête, elle espérait que Yami la laisserait partir sans poser de problèmes. Elle passa à côté de lui pour atteindre la sortie mais il l'attrapa aux épaules.

- Cet homme et toi avez parlé d'un danger. Est-ce qu'une nouvelle menace pèse encore sur l'humanité ? Je te supplie de me mettre au courant !

Golden posa ses mains sur le torse de Yami et le repoussa lentement. Il se détendit et finit par la lâcher.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'emporter, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agripper les gens pour obtenir des réponses. Après tout, elle avait le droit de garder le silence, c'était tout à fait légitime.

- Je suis désolé, j'espère que tu ne m'en tiens pas rigueur.

Elle secoua la tête, elle le pardonna. Il commença à partir mais elle le retint par le poignet. Puis elle s'approcha de lui et murmura quelques mots tout près de son oreille.

- C'est pour bientôt.

Puis elle s'écarta en lâchant son poignet et partit en courant. Yami et Yugi comprenaient de moins en moins. Qu'est-ce qui était pour bientôt ? Cela ressemblait à une mise en garde. Une mise en garde contre un grand danger. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Golden rentra chez elle sans bruit et avança jusqu'à sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle y pénétra et s'adossa à la porte refermée. Elle souffla un grand coup en portant la main sur la poitrine.

- Ton coeur bat encore très fort, s'amusa Fairy dans son esprit.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est normal ? C'est la première fois que je rencontre le Pharaon, moi ! Même si j'en avais pas l'impression, j'étais très intimidée ! lui répondit-elle en rougissant.

- En tout cas, pour quelqu'un d'intimidée, tu t'es débrouillée comme un chef ! Moi, je n'aurais pas hésité à lui envoyer ma main en pleine figure s'il ne nous avait pas lâchées !

- Yugi et le Pharaon sont gentils, la violence n'est pas dans leur nature. . . J'ai de la peine pour eux, Fairy. Ils ont un énorme poids sur les épaules ! Je crois que j'aurais craqué à leur place.

- Tu veux que je te dise un truc ? D'une part, Yugi et le Pharaon sont forts, ils ont déjà sauvé le monde de la folie de Marek, et d'autre part, le Pharaon est amnésique, il ne sait pas quoi faire de sa vie, il faut bien lui confier du boulot ! Un boulot qui lui rendra un bout de sa mémoire, c'est plutôt rentable, non ?

Golden rit en secouant la tête.

- C'est incroyable tout de même ! Même pour un truc aussi grave, tu trouves toujours le moyen de plaisanter !

- Il faut savoir détendre l'atmosphère. . .

- Attends une minute ! Il nous a vues avec Aki et je te rappelle qu'on avait des ailes, ça passe pas inaperçu, il est courant pour les pouvoirs magiques !

- Eh, respire Golden ! Tu stresses pour rien! Même s'il a surpris notre conversation avec Maître Aki, j'en suis sûre qu'il a rien compris ! Son esprit doit être aussi embrouillé que les noeuds dans les cheveux de ta soeur au petit matin.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

Golden était plus tendue que Fairy à ce sujet. Yugi et le Pharaon étaient malins et perspicaces, ils ne tarderaient pas à découvrir la vérité.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, au lycée, tous les professeurs annoncèrent à leurs élèves qu'ils recevraient, dans la journée, la visite d'un employé de la Kaiba Corp pour les mettre au courant et éclaircir deux ou trois points sur le tournoi qui allait bientôt avoir lieu. La classe de Chris le reçut dans la matinée à la place du cours de sciences physiques. Un homme entra dans la salle de classe. Chris le reconnut tout de suite, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, je suis Mr Riders, le Directeur des Ressources Humaines à la Kaiba Corp.

Il repéra Chris assis au troisième rang, près de la fenêtre. Il lui fit un sourire que Chris se garda bien de lui renvoyer.

- Venons-en directement à la raison de ma visite dans votre école, s'adressa-t-il à toute la classe. Je vais vous parler du Tournoi de Park Duel que Mrs Seto et Makuba Kaiba organisent en ce moment. Pour une fois, ils ont décidé que la totalité du tournoi se déroulerait en double-duel. Il vous suffit de vous inscrire dans n'importe quel magasin de jeux, par groupes de deux ou bien seul. Pour les duellistes qui s'inscrivent individuellement, l'ordinateur central décidera des binômes à former par un tirage au sort. Deux semaines avant l'ouverture du tournoi, les participants recevront un courrier contenant une lettre officielle et un billet de train. Voilà pour le principal, avez-vous des questions ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent. Il accorda la parole à une jeune fille.

- Et pour ceux qui désirent assister au tournoi sans y participer, comment ça se passe ?

- J'y venais justement. Il vous suffit de réserver votre billet dans une banale agence, tout simplement.

- Le tournoi ne se passe pas à Domino ? demanda un autre lycéen.

- Non, il aura lieu au Kaiba Park. Un espace cinq fois supérieur au Royaume des Duellistes de Pegasus, c'est pour cela qu'un train est mis à votre disposition.

- Que doit-on faire pour être qualifié ? s'enquit un jeune homme en levant sa main.

- Nous n'avons pas encore réglé ce détail mais vous en saurez plus une fois arrivés là-bas. Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Pour les participants qui désirent s'inscrire, veuillez préciser si vous possédez un disque de duel, car nous savons que ce gadget n'est pas donné. De toute façon, tout est spécifié dans le formulaire d'inscription, remplissez-le lisiblement et cochez les cases au bon endroit. D'autres questions ?

Quelques élèves posèrent encore des questions jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne la fin du cours et la pause de 10h.

- Encore une chose ! Tous les grands duellistes sont appelés à être présents pour pimenter un peu ce tournoi.

Il avait regardé Chris en disant cela. Elle le fixait froidement, indifférente. Elle quitta la salle avec les autres élèves. La plupart des lycéens marchait en direction de la cour mais Chris cherchait la classe de Yugi et Joey pour les mettre au courant, ils allaient sûrement s'inscrire. Dans le couloir, on l'appela :

- Mr Langton !

Chris s'arrêta et soupira en reconnaissant la voix de l'homme qui l'avait appelé : Mr Riders.

- Quoi encore ? répondit-elle en gardant son calme.

Le DRH la rejoignit avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Rien, je tenais juste à vous dire que vos parents faisaient un excellent travail au sein des labos de la Kaiba Corp. . .

- Ne tournez pas autour du pot, venez-en directement au fait, le coupa-t-elle.

- Comme vous voudrez. Je vous propose un marché. Inscrivez-vous au tournoi.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Si vous refusez, je peux m'arranger pour faire virer vos parents. Ma position me permet de contrôler tout le personnel.

Chris serra les poings de rage.

- Et vous appelez ça un marché ? C'est carrément du chantage ! Si votre patron savait ce que. . .

- Seto Kaiba n'en a que faire de ses employés. Il a déjà assez affaire avec sa propre personne. En me nommant DRH, il m'a donné carte blanche, vos parents sont sous mon contrôle. Donc, vous vous inscrivez au tournoi et je laisse vos parents tranquilles. Deuxième chose : vous gagnez le tournoi et je vous ficherais la paix. . .

- Et si je ne gagnais pas ? Parce que Seto Kaiba va y participer, je me trompe ? Je me vois mal. . .

- Si vous ne gagnez pas, vous viendrez vivre chez moi.

Le sang de Chris se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Ce type était complètement fêlé, il voulait tout faire pour l'avoir sous prétexte qu'il lui plaisait. Un seul moyen, remporter le tournoi pour qu'il lui fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toutes !

- Vous êtes malade ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous. . .

- Doucement mon garçon, mon marché est tout à fait équitable. Alors je vous conseille de vous inscrire rapidement.

Et il partit, laissant Chris dans une impasse. Elle allait miser sa vie et son honneur dans ce tournoi. Au moins, ses parents allaient garder leur travail, c'était une bonne chose. Elle se détendit et soupira.

- Grand frère, aide-moi, implora-t-elle son jumeau entre la vie et la mort.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Décidément, ce Riders est vraiment un pervers et pas un pervers de rien du tout ! Je sais, le monde est rempli de désaxés dans son genre. . . Voilà, un autre tournoi en perspective et Stelle voir pouvoir nous faire une petite démonstration de son talent en matière de duels de monstres ! Autant dire que je me suis cassée la tête à écrire tous les duels, mon cerveau il en pouvait plus ! Mais j'espère que vous aimerez les duels avec les nouveaux persos, parce que tout le monde, je dis bien tout le monde, va y participer ! Ca promet tout ça ! Les RAR maintenant !_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : Oui, je l'accorde, c'est une folle qui a agressé tout le monde mais pas si folle que ça, tu verras bien dans la suite, la longue suite ! Et non, on la connaît pas, c'est moi qui l'ai inventée, donc t'as loupé aucun épisode, je te rassure ! Alors comme ça, t'aimes bien les schizos ? Et ben tu vas être servie, y'en a pour tous les goûts, au bout, on sait plus qui est qui, c'est fait exprès ! J'adore embrouiller tout le monde, c'est mon hobbie ! Et mon sadisme va en grandissant chaque jour et il aura atteint le point de non-retour le jour où je ferais gagner les méchants dans une fic, là je serais irrécupérable ! Si tu reçois un appel de détresse de Yaminouchet, tu sauras que plus rien de peut plus me sauver ! C'est dur et risqué la vie d'auteure ! C'est à ses risques et périls, c'est moi qui le dis ! Et t'es pas au bout de tes surprises, ma chérie ! Bon, je te laisse câliner Ray et Shaolan (ils seraient pas en train de suffoquer sous tes bisous par hasard ? ) Et rajoute un gros bisou de ma part pour eux et plein pour toi !_

**_Lune d'Argent_**_ : C'est bien ce que je disais dans l'autre RAR du chap de Hathor, t'es vraiment gonflée ! Et mes chevilles vont très bien ! Et ma tête aussi ! Remplie de sadisme mais elle va bien quand même ! Nan mais ! Allez, je suis pas rancunière mais je pourrais bien le devenir ! Bisous !_

**_Emilie Rosier_**_ : Moi, je trouve que ta santé mentale va très bien ! Contrairement à ce que disent Yugi, Marek et les autres ! Et oui, je suis désolée pour toi mais la folle a bel et bien embrassé Marek mais c'est une longue histoire entre eux deux ! Mais Marek il est franchement trop mignon dans ma fic, tu verras dans la suite ! Enfin moi, je l'ai rendu trop chou ! Ah, tu n'es pas la seule à aimer et apprécier la schizophrénie de Golden, je suis contente ! d'ailleurs j'ai hésité pour le titre de cette fic, je l'aurais bien appelée : « Yugi-oh : un monde de schizos » mais ça faisait pas du tout sérieux, alors j'ai laissé tomber ! Ben oui, comme je suis incapable de faire des fics délirantes, je reste dans les histoires sérieuses, donc forcément. . . Et j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi, Marek va avoir un grand rôle à jouer dans tout ça ! Donc tu pourras le voir autant que tu veux ! (y'a Marek qui soupire derrière moi) ! Allez, je te laisse avec tous plein de câlins !_

**_Syt The Evil Angel_**_ : Oui, plein plein de mystères ! Et c'est pas près de se dévoiler ! Enfin entre auteures, on se comprend, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, bisous !_

**_Moonfree_**_ : Ta review me fait très plaisir ! Et contrairement à ce que la petite voix peut dire, je te trouve tout à fait saine d'esprit, quoique on est de la même trempe toutes les deux ! Question sadisme et folie, on est pareilles ! Eh, petite voix, si tu m'écoutes, y'a pas de mode d'emploi pour les folles comme nous, on est des cas désespérés tout simplement ! Et oui, Kaiba va foutre sa merde (pardon, j'suis grossière) dans son binôme et dans les coeurs. . . Je pense à une en particulier ! Mais il sera pas le seul à foutre sa zone, oui, parce que y'a encore les méchants et tout et tout, le trintrin habituel quoi ! Je sais plus comment j'ai fait pour gérer tout ça, moi ! Enfin, le principal, c'est que je l'ai fait ! Et j'ai pas fini de te surprendre ! Et Kaiba est plus odieux que jamais mais les autres lecteurs serez seuls juges ! Voilà, je te laisse, toi et la petite voix et je vous fais un gros kissou à toutes les deux !_

**_Jetblack1979_**_ : Je suis ravie que tu apprécies tout ça ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! Mais je tiens à préciser un truc : cette fic, c'est pas un cross-over avec Pokémon. Bon, c'est vrai que j'avais dit au tout début que j'avais écrit un cross-over entre ces 2 animes mais j'ai fait que reprendre le perso de Golden et le fait que Yugi et Yami la connaissent déjà, vient simplement de ce fameux cross-over que j'ai toujours pas fini et publié ! ' mais ce n'est pas un cross-over, je pense bien que tu as dû te poser des questions ! J'espère que j'ai été assez claire, parce que je parle le charabia ! Et je te l'accorde, Riders est un vicieux pervers, un sadique, ce mec ! Et je peux te dire qu'il aime autant les filles que les garçons, pourvu qu'ils ou elles soient beaux ou belles ! Un vicieux jusqu'aux os, je te dis ! C'est vrai que je l'ai pas assez précisé mais Chris et Stella sont des jumeaux qui attirent les regards parce qu'ils sont beaux tous les deux, mais point de vue caractère, c'est comme le jour et la nuit. . . Et je pense que tu seras surpris quand on découvrira qui est le partenaire de Kaiba pour le tournoi ! Au fait, Riders n'est pas un docteur, c'est juste le directeur des ressources humaines de la Kaiba Corp ! Voilà, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chap ! Gros kissous !_

**_Thealie_**_ : Je crois que tu as encore plus te le tuer, le Riders, ou je me trompe ? Et je veux bien te le préter mais quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, et je vais pas être tendre avec lui ! Et avec la méchante qui traîne dans la nature, tous nos héros ont du souci à se faire et pas seulement le Pharaon ! Gros kissous !_

**_Joana Melodya_**_ : Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien Marek et c'est pour ça qu'on va le voir beaucoup mais comme je peux pas retenir mes pulsions sadiques, ben je le fais souffrir ! ' Alors, tu vas refaire FMA à ta sauce ? A partir de l'épisode 25, juste après que Hughes meurt ? Ca pourrait être intéressant ! Tu vas la poster ? Préviens-moi quand tu veux le faire ! J'irais la lire ! Allez, je te fais pleins de kissous ! Et bon courage pour ta fic, j'espère que tu n'attraperas jamais le syndrôme de la page blanche !_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Retrouvailles et préparations. _**_Tout se met lentement en place et le tournoi se profile à l'horizon et tout le monde est super nerveux ! Gros kissous à tout le monde et à la prochaine fois ! _


	5. Retrouvailles et préparations

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les persos que vous connaissez pas (Golden, Stella et pleins d'autres), vous saurez les différencier je pense !_**

**_Fait Chier ce boulot qui me fait dormir en rentrant ! J'ai le temps de rien faire après ! Bon, pour le moment, j'ai le temps de poster la suite ! Voilà le chap 5, bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles et préparations**

A la fin de la journée, les élèves se précipitaient dehors, impatients de rentrer chez eux. Téa, Joey, Yugi et Tristan furent rejoints d'abord par Duke, puis Chris et enfin Sérénity et Golden. Yugi risqua un regard vers Golden, elle avait l'air triste en le voyant. Ils se dirigèrent vers le portail en parlant du Tournoi de Park Duel qui approchait.

- Eh Yugi, ça te dirait de t'inscrire avec moi ? On fait une bonne équipe à nous deux, déclara Joey.

Yugi accepta sa proposition sans se faire prier. D'ailleurs, ils voulaient s'inscrire tous les deux en passant dans le magasin du grand-père de Yugi. Chris, quant à elle, elle allait s'inscrire seule. Ils franchirent tous le portail et tournèrent sur leur gauche.

- Regardez qui est là ! les arrêta Duke.

- Marek ! reconnut Yugi.

En effet, Marek les attendait. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant toute la bande au complet. Il fut présenté à Chris et Golden et tout le groupe alla direction chez Yugi. Arrivés là-bas, ils y retrouvèrent Shizu, ainsi que Mai Valentine.

- Eh Mai ! se réjouit Joey. J'suis content de te revoir ! Tu vas aussi t'inscrire ?

- Oui, un tournoi sans moi, ça se fait pas !

- Eh, mais t'es avec qui ?

- Hum, tu verras bien. J'ai décidé de ne rien te dire ! Prends ton mal en patience.

Et elle le planta là et alla voir Sérénity qu'elle considérait comme sa petite soeur. Les présentations faites et les formulaires d'inscription remplis, Yugi invita tout le monde à rester boire un verre.

- Alors Marek, qu'est-ce qui vous amène, ta soeur et toi ? demanda Yugi.

- Le Pharaon et toi êtes en grand danger. Shahdi et nous, avons été attaqués par une femme très puissante. Elle a pris la Balance et la Clé du Millénium.

- Nous pensons qu'elle est entrée en possession de l'Anneau et de l'Oeil, poursuivit Shizu. Et elle veut te rencontrer et t'affronter pour affirmer sa puissance.

- Et le tournoi est un excellent moyen pour ce faire, elle se manifestera à ce moment-là, conclut Marek.

- Mais cette femme, je ne la connais pas et Yami non plus ! s'inquiéta Yugi. On ne sait rien sur elle !

- Elle n'a pas voulu décliner son identité, informa Marek. Mais elle dit que nous nous connaissons, elle et moi. . . enfin mon côté sombre la connaissait et elle a aussi dit que je l'avais écartée de mon chemin. . . Pourtant, j'ignore de quoi elle parle.

- C'est qu'elle est complètement fêlée, cette bonne femme ! balança Joey.

- Les super remarques de Joey, soupira Téa.

- C'est vrai quoi ! Personne ne veut laisser l'humanité en paix !

Là, il n'avait pas tort. Chris et Golden écoutaient silencieusement la conversation même si quelques éléments leur échappaient. Golden suivait à peu près l'histoire car Fairy lui expliquait les grandes lignes du tournoi de Bataille-Ville.

- C'est pour cela que je vous demande à tous d'être très prudents. Notre ennemie peut très bien s'en prendre à l'un de nos proches pour nous atteindre.

- Marek, tu crois que c'est pour se venger de toi qu'elle est revenue ?

- Pas seulement, Shizu. Si elle voulait me tuer, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. Elle en veut aussi au Pharaon et à son pouvoir. Si seulement on avait la moindre idée de ses véritables intentions. . . Elle m'en veut, c'est sûr. Même si je n'ai pas idée de ce que j'ai pu lui faire, j'aimerais m'excuser auprès d'elle car c'est de ma faute si elle a ce désir de vengeance.

Marek se souvint des paroles de la jeune femme. Elle était prête à collaborer avec son côté sombre pour répandre les ténèbres sur l'humanité. Mais il a été trop égoïste. . .

Tout le groupe d'amis continua de parler de choses et d'autres, surtout de cette nouvelle menace. Marek et Shizu semblaient très inquiets pour Yugi mais aussi pour Kaiba qui refusait toujours le fait qu'il ait eu une ancienne vie directement liée à celle du Pharaon.

Plus tard, Chris les quitta, puis vint le tour des Ishtar, Mai emmena Sérénity faire un tour tandis que Joey restait avec Yugi pour faire le point sur leurs decks respectifs. Téa, Tristan, Duke et Golden préférèrent rentrer chez eux pour laisser les duellistes se préparer au tournoi.

Chris rentra chez elle, changea de vêtements et d'apparence et repartit tout de suite pour l'hôpital. Là-bas, elle vit son frère toujours dans le même état, entre la vie et la mort. Stella s'assit et prit sa main. Elle lui raconta les derniers événements, ainsi que l'odieux chantage du DRH de la Kaiba Corp.

- Je sais qu'à ma place, tu aurais fait la même chose. Tu verras, en participant à ce tournoi, je te ferai honneur. Après tout, on a le même niveau de jeu, toi et moi.

Elle sourit mais se rembrunit aussitôt.

- C'est à cause de Kaiba, tout ça. S'il ne passait pas toutes ses journées devant son miroir, il verrait mieux ce que ses toutous font derrière son dos. Dès que je me retrouve devant lui, je lui fais mordre la poussière ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Chris, je vais régler cette histoire en un rien de temps.

Elle se leva et embrassa son frère sur la joue avant de partir. Elle devait regarder le deck de Chris et le modifier si nécessaire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Golden pénétra sans sa chambre et referma la porte avec son pied.

- Tout le monde était là ?

Elle sursauta à cette voix et se retourna vivement. Mais elle se détendit en voyant qui se cachait derrière cette porte.

- Maître Aki ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Vous voulez que j'aie une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

- Je te croyais moins sensible tout de même.

- Golden a eu la peur de sa vie à cause de vous ! C'est pas malin, elle n'est pas encore habituée, elle !

- Passons, passons. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? lui retourna-t-elle, encore agacée.

- Ton rapport, Fairy.

Elle soupira en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Elle y posa son sac d'école.

- Tout le monde était là, oui. Marek et Shizu ont eu une peur panique de Néréis. Marek voudrait s'excuser auprès d'elle, mais nous savons, vous et moi, que c'est peine perdue. Néréis est plus têtue qu'une mule et en plus elle fonce dans le tas quand il s'agit d'une vengeance. A part ça, Yugi se montrera très prudent comme d'habitude et il fera équipe avec Joey. Marek et Shizu se sont inscrits ensemble et puis. . . Ah oui, Marek est un gars super craquant ! raconta-t-elle en sortant bouquins et cahiers de son sac.

Aki soupira de désespoir. Quand se montrerait-elle sérieuse ? La situation était d'une gravité sans pareille et elle ne trouvait pas mieux que de plaisanter !

- Que dois-je comprendre à ce soupir désespéré ? lui demanda-t-elle, le regard menaçant.

- Rien, tu n'as rien à comprendre. Je ne te reproche rien du tout. Tout ce que tu. . .

- Aha ! Vous avez peur que je me mette en colère, c'est ça ?

Aki secoua la tête d'un air navré.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu dois savoir que je nous ai inscrits tous les deux au tournoi, on se battra en équipe tout en faisant notre enquête.

- Sans rire ? Wah, Golden est folle de joie ! Elle voulait vous demander de faire équipe avec nous mais elle n'osait pas. Elle n'était même pas sûre que vous sachiez jouer aux Duels de Monstres !

- Tu rigoles ? Je suis capable de battre Kaiba les yeux fermés, si je voulais !

- Euh. . . Oui, en dormant tant que vous y êtes ! Allez, dehors, Golden doit se changer ! Constituez votre jeu et on se revoit pour le tournoi ! Au revoir, Maître Aki !

- Tu me fatigues, lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

Golden sourit, elle savait qu'Aki aimait bien Fairy malgré ses gamineries.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il fallut attendre quelques jours pour qu'on ne parle plus que du prochain tournoi. A chaque coin de rue, il y avait des groupes de duellistes qui modifiaient leurs jeux de cartes et dans les magasins de jeux, les clients faisaient la queue pour pouvoir s'inscrire et dans les agences, c'était la même chose pour ceux qui voulaient assister au tournoi sans pour autant y participer. Les inscriptions furent closes deux semaines avant l'ouverture du Tournoi de Park Duel et les participants reçurent leur courrier une semaine plus tard.

Six jours avant le départ, à la pause de 10h. . .

- Enfin, j'ai reçu mon billet de train ! se réjouit Joey en frottant l'enveloppe contre sa joue.

- Arrête, tu vas finir par l'abîmer en le « câlinant » comme tu le fais, renchérit Tristan.

- Ouvre l'enveloppe, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? pressa Duke.

Joey s'exécuta, il s'attendait à voir un billet de train en première classe, comme pour Yugi et Chris. Et il en eut bien un, mais il y avait une lettre en plus.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Téa par-dessus l'épaule de Joey.

- Une lettre. . .

- Fais voir ! dit-elle en lui arrachant le papier des mains.

- Eh, rends-moi ça ! cria Joey.

Trop tard, elle la lisait déjà à haute voix, sous les oreilles attentives de Duke, Tristan, Chris et Yugi.

- Mon pauvre Wheeler, je m'attendais à te voir sur la liste des participants à ce tournoi qui n'est pourtant adressé qu'aux meilleurs. J'ai aussi remarqué que tu t'étais inscrit avec Yugi, peut-être par peur d'une défaite écrasante. . . Mais détrompe-toi, Yugi a beau être un excellent duelliste, il ne pourra pas toujours réparer tes erreurs, aussi pitoyables soient-elles. Tu ne seras qu'un misérable boulet et tu ne feras que l'affaiblir avec tes stratégies de débutant. . . Mais le ridicule ne tue pas, dit-on. Au plaisir de pouvoir te ridiculiser en public, signé Seto Kaiba.

- Quoi ! T'as bien dit Kaiba ?

Joey reprit sa lette, rouge de colère. Effectivement, cette lettre était bien signée de la main de Kaiba.

- Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Je vais lui refaire le portrait, moi !

Il bondit de sa chaise mais Yugi le retint.

- Joey, que dirais-tu de garder cette énergie pour le terrasser en finale ? proposa-t-il calmement, en se retenant quand même de rire après cette lettre meurtrière.

Yugi avait marqué un point. Joey avait largement le temps de prouver à Kaiba qu'il n'était pas un duelliste de seconde zone. Il regarda autour de lui, ses amis étaient tout bonnement morts de rire et retenaient leurs larmes avec peine.

- Kaiba n'a pas perdu son temps, on dirait ! se moqua Tristan.

- Je parie que tu t'attendais à tout, sauf à ça ! poursuivit Duke.

- Je crois qu'il t'a cassé en 1000 morceaux ! ajouta Téa.

- Allez Joey, ne fais pas cette tête ! consola Chris en posant une main sur son épaule. Il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Kaiba a fait cette lettre spécialement pour toi, tu devrais être flatté qu'il te porte cet. . . Comment dire ?. . . Cet « intérêt » !

Joey fit la moue et s'avachit sur son bureau en croisant les bras.

- Hum. . . Des amis comme vous, je m'en passerais bien.

- Allez, arrête de bouder ! Nous savons tous que tu es un excellent duelliste ! réconforta Téa.

- Et je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur équipier que toi ! déclara Yugi.

C'était LA phrase magique qui rendit le sourire à Joey.

- Merci Yugi, t'es un véritable ami. C'est pas comme ces choses derrière moi !

- Qui c'est que tu traites de choses ! gronda Tristan.

Et Duke, Tristan et Joey se lancèrent dans une joyeuse bagarre à trois jusqu'au moment où Duke et Chris durent retourner dans leurs classes respectives.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A trois jours avant le départ, Yugi se décida enfin à préparer son sac de voyage. Juste avant d'aller dormir, il pliait ses vêtements qu'il avait sortis de son placard pour les ranger dans son sac. Il plia le dernier T-shirt et prit la feuille d'instructions posée à côté de lui, sur son lit. Cette feuille se trouvait avec le billet de train dans son courrier.

- Prévoir matériel de randonnée, lut-il à haute voix. Je me demande ce que Kaiba nous prépare.

- Nous verrons bien le jour de notre arrivée dans son parc, répondit Yami, adossé au mur.

- Après le tournoi de Bataille-Ville, je m'attends à tout de sa part, même à ses idées les plus tordues. Quant à former des groupes de deux pour livrer des duels, ça m'intrigue de plus en plus. Le travail d'équipe, c'est pas du tout sa tasse de thé.

- Va savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Kaiba.

- Bon ben, c'est pas tout mais il est tard ! dit Yugi en se levant. Je m'occuperai de ça demain.

Il posa les papiers sur son bureau et se mit au lit. Il enleva ensuite le Puzzle du Millénium pour le déposer à côté de son oreiller.

- Bonne nuit Yugi, souhaita Yami avant de disparaître.

- Oui, bonne nuit.

Yugi éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux. Avant de s'endormir, il se posa des questions sur le déroulement de ce nouveau tournoi. Il fut certain d'une chose : l'enjeu était aussi important que pour le précédent championnat. Encore une fois, il fallait être très prudent et se battre à son meilleur niveau. Mais. . . combien d'épreuves fallait-il encore traverser avant d'obtenir toutes les réponses aux questions concernant le destin de chacun ? Pharaon, prêtres, objets millénaires, quel était le lien qui réunissait tous ces éléments ?. . .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eh ben, Kaiba, il y est pas allé de main morte avec ce pauvre Joey ! Enfin voilà, c'est bientôt le grand jour, le tournoi va débuter ! Et pauvre Marek, il fait pitié, non ? Il veut se faire pardonner, la bichette ! Me tapez pas, je l'aime bien moi, Marek ! Comme quoi, son côté sombre à fait des ravages même quand il existait pas encore, enfin quand on le connaissait pas ! Et c'est pas tout, quand vous connaîtrez la vraie histoire, vous comprendrez mieux Néréis ! Mais je vous laisse en juger par vous-même mais il faudra attendre longtemps ! Allez, les RAR maintenant !_

_**Moonfree** : Ravie que tu aimes autant ! J'essaie de faire autant de rebondissements que je peux et en plus avec la folle de Fairy, il va y en avoir ! Et avec Néréis en prime ! Et avec Stella, je crains que c'est pas prêt de s'arranger de si tôt ! Je me suis montrée cruelle avec elle ! Je crois que c'est elle qui va le plus souffrir ! Mais comme c'est moi le hasard, faut pas s'attendre à ce que la vie soit tendre avec elle ! La pauvre ! Allez, continue de bouillir d'impatience parce que tous les petits secrets ne seront pas prêts d'être dévoilés ! D'ici une trentaine de chap peut-être ! M'en veux pas trop, je te fais des bisous par tonnes !_

_**Ridelliz** : Oui, je confirme que mes héroïnes sont à plaindre ! Même mes soeurs disent que je suis trop méchante avec elles ! Et qu'est-ce que t'as contre Fairy ? Je l'aime bien moi, Fairy ! Elle est foldingue à souhait ! Comme Alissa, n'est-ce pas ? Et t'en fais pas pour Chris, je m'occupe de son cas ! Quoique je m'en suis déjà occupée, vu que j'ai fini la fic ! J'en reviens pas que t'es devenue accro à Kaiba et en plus son égo démesuré te manque ? Qui l'eut cru ? Pas moi en tout cas ! D'ailleurs dans ma fic, plus détestable que lui, tu meurs ! Je te jure, je le tuerais de mes propres mains, tellement il est méchant ! Mais je peux pas, sinon, y'a plus d'histoire. . . Faut que je me retienne (zen, Golden, zen. . . ). Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne séance de yoga, moi ! Allez, je te laisse ! Et j'irais remplir ton blog, c'est promis ! Gros kissous pour toi, ma bichette !_

_**Syt The Evil Angel** : Ouais, Yugi, il a vraiment pas de chance, mais encore une fois c'est moi qui décide pour la chance ! Bisous !_

_**Joana Melodya** : Je confirme, Riders est un sadique de première ! Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là ! Ca, encore, c'est rien comparé à ce que je réserve aux autres et à tout le monde ! Chacun aura son lot de malheur, enfin les principaux ! Je peux pas trouver des malheurs pour tout le monde, sinon, t'imagines pas l'état de mon cerveau ! Enfin, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que t'es pas au bout de tes surprises et ça va aller crescendo ! Gros kissous pour toi !_

_**Jetblack1979** : Toi qui as eu droit à une petite avant-première, je pense que tu ne vas être déçu par la suite que je réserve à nos héros : souffrance, traumatisme, sang ! Quant à l'identité de Stella, j'en fais mon affaire ! Héhé ! Trop sadique, moi ! Sinon, comme j'ai déjà eu ton avis sur ce chap, je vais pas t'embêter plus, je te retrouverai au prochain chap ! Gros kissous !_

_**Emilie Rosier** : Oh Yugi il est méchant avec touah ! Méchant Yugi ! T'en fais pas, même si il nous croit folles, on pourra toujours le faire souffrir, le torturer. . ._

_Yugi : Eh toi, reste avec ton Yaminouchet et fiche-moi la paix !_

_Moi : Tu sais, Yugi ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Yaminouchet partage ton corps ! Alors si je le torture lui, toi tu risques d'y passer aussi ! sourire sadique_

_Yugi : Pff ! J'ai jamais mon mot à dire !_

_Ca y est, il boude ! Au moins, il nous foutra la paix pendant un moment ! Oh, je suis heureuse que tu me prêtes Marek le temps de ma fic, j'avais vraiment besoin de lui, tu sais ? Sans lui, pas de fic ! Bon, je vais te laisser, je vais aller consoler Yugi et me faire pardonner ! Si je lui offre un repas au Mc Do, il sera content ! Gros kissous !_

_**Théalie** : Eh oui, les héros sont toujours les derniers au courant et comme par hasard, c'est toujours eux qui sauvent l'humanité et après, tu m'étonnes qu'ils y comprennent rien. . . Les pauvres quand même ! Kissous !_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Le jour J. **Ca y est, tout le monde part pour le tournoi et Kaiba n'a rien laissé au hasard ! Allez, je vous laisse et à bientôt ! Gros bisous à tous !_


	6. Le jour J

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les persos que vous connaissez pas (Golden, Stella et pleins d'autres), vous saurez les différencier je pense !_**

_**Merde, je pensais pas mettre autant de temps avant de poster les prochains chaps ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais ce qui compte, c'est que je ne suis pas morte, donc je continue l'uploadage de mes fics !**_

**_Je profite de ce début de chap pour annoncer en public (enfin devant mon public) mes plus plates excuses envers Lune d'Argent ! Bon, la review était incendiaire, je le reconnais mais je pensais pas une seule fois que d'autres suivraient mon exemple, et ceux qui lisent tes fics HP, ils ont bien raison de t'encourager à poursuivre parce que c'est pas pour un one-shot pour lequel on t'a fait des reproches que tu vas t'arrêter ! Nan mais ! ALORS, JE T'EN SUPPLIE, N'ARRETE SURTOUT PAS, FAIS-LE AU MOINS POUR TES LECTEURS QUI ATTENDENT LA SUITE (c'est assez gros là ?) ! La preuve, t'as plus de succès que moi. . . Encore une fois toutes mes excuses, la prochaine, si j'ai une critique, je te la balancerai en pleine face plutôt que par review, ça te va ?_**

**_Ah, ça va mieux. . . Maintenant que j'ai déballé tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur et fait mes excuses à ma soeur, je peux vous dire bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 6 : Le jour J**

Enfin le grand jour. La gare grouillait de voyageurs, dont la plupart avait sur eux des sacs de montagne ou de camping. Des centaines de duellistes et spectateurs en partance pour le tournoi envahirent le quai où devait bientôt arriver le train spécial à destination de Kaiba Park. Yugi et sa bande montèrent aussi sur le quai. Ils y virent d'abord Marek et Shizu avec leur air éternellement sérieux.

- Salut Marek, bonjour Shizu ! salua Yugi.

- Bonjour Yugi. Alors, c'est le grand jour, dit Marek en esquissant un sourire.

Yugi hocha la tête, mais Joey monta sur ses grands chevaux :

- Ouais, c'est le moment d'éclater Kaiba !

Les Ishtar sourirent à sa pêche habituelle.

- Eh, y'a Golden et Chris là-bas ! s'écria Sérénity.

Elle agita sa main pour qu'ils puissent les repérer. Chris, qui était avec Golden et un autre homme, les remarqua. Ils rejoignirent toute la bande en se faufilant parmi la foule dense. Golden et Chris les saluèrent tous d'un signe de la main.

- Salut, ça va ? demanda Téa.

- Ça va bien. Juste impatient de quitter ce quai bondé, répondit Chris.

Mai se rapprocha doucement de Golden et lui donna de légers coups de coude dans le bras.

- Eh, tu nous présentes ce superbe étalon qui est avec toi ?

Golden eut un sourire gêné et reporta son regard sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

- Présentez-vous vous-même, je peux pas, moi ! s'adressa-t-elle à lui par la pensée.

- Euh. . . oui, je m'appelle Aki, se présenta-t-il aux amis de Golden. Je suis son équipier dans le cadre du tournoi mais aussi son petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

Aki passa un bras autour des épaules de Golden en souriant hypocritement. Celle-ci le regarda de travers et enleva sa main de son épaule.

- Euh. . . d'accord, nous sommes seulement de bons amis, rectifia-t-il.

Les autres amis se présentèrent à leur tour, Mai, Sérénity et Téa furent un peu longues car elles bavaient littéralement sur Aki d'une part et Chris d'autre part.

- Attends Aki, tu as bien dit que tu étais le partenaire de Golden. Mais comment. . . ? demanda Yugi, suspicieux.

- Oui, je sais, Yugi. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on a pensé à tout, fit Aki en reprenant son sérieux.

Yugi regarda Golden qui lui adressa un triste sourire. Golden et Aki étaient décidément très bizarres tous les deux, ils cachaient des choses très importantes concernant le sort du monde. Yugi savait très bien qu'Aki était bel et bien l'homme avec qui Golden parlait un mois plus tôt. . .

L'entrée en gare du train tant attendu fit cesser toutes les conversations. Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent pour laisser monter les voyageurs chargés de bagages. Tout le monde prit place sur les sièges en cuir blanc et attendit la suite des événements. Quelques retardataires arrivèrent, essoufflés avant que les portes ne se referment. Et puis, le train démarra finalement.

- Chers duellistes, bienvenue sur la ligne spéciale à destination de Kaiba Park. Nous arriverons dans une heure et demie environ, nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage, retentit la voix de Makuba dans les haut-parleurs.

Pendant le trajet, les duellistes passaient sans cesse leur deck en revue pour y apporter des modifications de dernière minute si cela était nécessaire.

- J'ai changé quelques cartes monstres contre des cartes magiques et pièges pour rendre mon jeu plus efficace, apprit Joey à Yugi, assis côte à côte.

Joey sortit ses nouvelles cartes et les montra à son ami qui sourit :

- Je vous que tu t'es armé contre tous les types de monstres.

- Ouais, dans le monde virtuel de Noah, j'ai appris que c'était les monstres de lumière et les monstres esprits qui étaient les plus dangereux, alors j'ai pris ces cartes pièges à l'occasion.

- Je te fais entièrement confiance pour les utiliser, tu n'es plus un amateur.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est quand même grâce à toi et ton grand-père.

- Merci Joey.

Puis Joey se redressa un peu pour chercher Sérénity du regard, il ne l'avait plus entendue depuis le départ. Il la vit loin derrière avec Mai, elles rigolaient toutes les deux. Il était vrai que depuis que Mai et Sérénity se connaissaient, elles s'entendaient à merveille et faisaient beaucoup de ballades ensemble. C'était comme si elles étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde, ou plutôt Mai qui protégeait Sérénity comme sa propre petite soeur. Joey sourit en les voyant discuter joyeusement.

- Joey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Yugi.

- Rien, je cherchais Sérénity mais elle est avec Mai. Je suis sûr que toutes les deux sont en train d'inventer un mauvais tour pour me tourner en ridicule.

- Alors sois sur tes gardes, sourit Yugi en jouant le jeu.

Derrière, les deux jeunes filles passaient aussi leurs cartes en revue

- Tu n'as apporté aucune modification à ton jeu de cartes ? questionna Sérénity.

- J'y ai bien pensé mais je me suis dit qu'il était très bien ainsi, il est même parfait pour Yugi et ton frère, lui répondit Mai en faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Joey ne va pas en revenir quand il verra qu'on s'est inscrites toutes les deux. Ce sera la surprise de sa vie ! Mais. . . Je me sens un peu stressée, c'est mon premier tournoi, tu comprends ?

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Sérénity, rassura Mai en posant une main sur son épaule. On n'est jamais prêt pour un duel mais une fois que tu es dedans, tu ne penseras plus qu'à une chose, c'est gagner. Tout comme ton frère se bat pour toi, bats-toi pour lui.

Sérénity hocha la tête. Mai ajouta :

- J'ai passé six semaines à t'entraîner et tu as très vite progressé ! Tu te rappelles notre dernier duel ?

- J'ai quand même perdu.

- Je n'avais plus que 150 PV, si je n'avais pas trouvé le moyen de déjouer ton piège, tu aurais gagné. Ecoute-moi bien, Sérénity. Moi, je dis que tu es prête pour ce tournoi et rien de mieux qu'une expérience comme celle-ci pour progresser davantage.

La jeune Wheeler fut remontée à bloc après ces paroles réconfortantes.

- Tu vas voir, Mai, à nous deux, on va faire suer Yugi et Joey à grosses gouttes !

- Je m'en réjouis d'avance.

Plus loin dans le même wagon, Golden ôta sa longue veste pour se couvrir avec, elle enleva ensuite ses chaussures pour remonter ses jambes sur son siège. Elle cala sa tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux. Aki, qui lisait un magazine à côté d'elle, reporta son regard limpide sur elle.

- Golden, c'est pas le moment de dormir.

- Golden est épuisée parce qu'elle n'a pas pu dormir de la nuit à cause du tournoi, une excellente source de stress. Elle et son corps ont besoin de repos.

- Vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit ? reprit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Non. Même moi, je n'ai pas réussi à l'apaiser avec mes pires blagues. Si vous l'aviez vue, une vraie boule de nerfs. . . Ah, elle commence à s'endormir. Laissez-nous tranquilles maintenant. Et réveillez-nous quand on sera arrivés.

- Hum. . .

Et Aki revint à sa lecture mais ses pensées restèrent concentrées sur Golden et Fairy. Fairy avait toujours été la plus brillante de ses disciples mais aussi la plus dissipée avec ses blagues et ses pires idioties. Même quand la situation semblait désespérée, elle remontait le moral de chacun avec des plaisanteries et sa bonne humeur. Elle était aussi têtue, tellement têtue qu'elle avait préféré choisir elle-même la personne dont elle partagerait le corps pour mener son enquête. Et son choix s'était porté sur Golden, cette adolescente quasi-muette.

**FLASH-BACK**

- Maître Aki ! Maître Aki ! Vous êtes où ? Il est passé où encore ? marmonna Fairy, agacée de chercher son maître à longueur de temps. EH OH, MAITRE AKIIIIII ! cria-t-elle d'une voix perçante.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi cries-tu ainsi ? apparut-il derrière elle.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Vous n'avez pas honte de faire attendre une jolie fille comme moi ? se vanta-t-elle en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

- Nan, j'ai pas honte et après ? répondit-il, indifférent.

- Dites tout de suite que j'suis pas jolie. Enfin bref, passons. J'ai trouvé la personne dont je vais investir le corps.

Fairy fit apparaître une bulle contenant une image de Golden.

- Elle s'appelle Golden Shine et est âgée de 15 ans. Sa mère, sa grande soeur et elle viennent de déménager à Domino, au Japon, le pays natal de notre cher Yugi. . . Pardon, je m'éloigne du sujet. J'en reviens donc à Golden. Cette jeune humaine a les cordes vocales fragiles, ce qui la rend presque muette. Et je pensais que. . .

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu voudrais l'aider ?

- C'est dingue ! Vous êtes médium ? le taquina-t-elle.

Elle fit disparaître la bulle.

- Sincèrement, Maître, je pourrais devenir son amie et l'aider ! Je suis persuadée que je peux la comprendre mieux que quiconque ! Elle ne peut jamais s'exprimer et. . . Là, j'suis à cours d'arguments ! S'il vous plaît, Maître !

- De toute façon, même si je disais non, tu me désobéirais quand même.

- Euh. . . Vous n'avez pas tort mais je préfère tenter d'avoir votre autorisation.

- Allez, vas-y, soupira-t-il.

- Merci ! Vous êtes le meilleur !

Et elle disparut. Aki secoua la tête, son élève allait le rendre complètement fou. Elle était insupportable. Insupportable mais très convaincante. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser et elle le savait.

Fairy apparut un beau jour dans la chambre de Golden, celle-ci fut d'abord effrayée mais elle fut vite mise en confiance. Fairy lui expliqua les grandes lignes de l'histoire et demanda la permission d'investir son corps.

- Maintenant que tu connais à peu près l'histoire, je dois partager ton corps pour pouvoir mener mon enquête.

Golden se montra perplexe. Elle leva un visage inquiet.

- Attends, on va communiquer par la pensée. Donne ta main.

Elles se donnèrent la main, Fairy envoya une sorte de décharge qui parcourut tout le corps de Golden.

- Voilà, demande-moi ce que tu veux.

Golden entendit la voix de Fairy résonner dans sa tête. Alors c'était ça communiquer par télépathie ? C'était plutôt plaisant comme sensation.

- Euh. . . Tu voudrais partager mon corps ? Tu as besoin de mon aide ? demanda-t-elle alors, hésitante et inquiète.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Au début, ça fait bizarre mais on s'habitue vite. Yugi a même fait copain-copain avec son double !

- Est-ce que. . . est-ce que c'est douloureux ?

- Non ! Quelle idée ! Je te promets que si je te gêne, je quitterais ton corps sans poser de question.

- D'accord, je veux bien essayer.

- Formidable, sourit Fairy. Ferme les yeux et laisse-moi entrer. Détends-toi.

Golden ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour se détendre autant que possible.

- Au fait, tu sais que tu as une très jolie voix ? dit Fairy avant d'entrer dans son corps.

L'adolescente ouvrit les yeux, Fairy n'était plus là mais sa voix intervint dans sa tête.

- Alors, tu vois que ça ne fait pas mal.

- Oui. . . on va toujours communiquer par la pensée maintenant ?

- Ouais, tu pourras me dire tout ce que tu veux, je serais toujours là pour t'écouter.

- Merci. Fairy, tu n'auras qu'à me dire si tu veux prendre ma place.

- Oui, chef !

A partir de ce jour, Fairy et Golden devinrent de très bonnes amies. Il y en avait toujours une pour écouter l'autre sur n'importe quel problème, n'importe quel événement. . .

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Aki le savait bien, depuis ce jour, Fairy avait gagné en maturité et voulait protéger Golden contre tout ce qui pouvait la nuire. Oui, elles s'aimaient énormément et lorsque tout rentrera dans l'ordre, la séparation sera très difficile. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sympa, ce flash-back, non ? Au moins, vous savez comment Golden est devenue plus ou moins schizo. . . la pauvre, une folle investit son corps et elle bronche même pas ! Je sais ce que vous dites, ça traîne en longueur, mais un peu de patience, l'action va reprendre de plus belle ! Avec des doubles-duels, des effusions de sang et chamailleries en tout genre ! Quand je parle de chamailleries, c'est peu dire ! Parce que Kaiba, il est bien parti pour piquer quelques crises de nerfs pendant tout le tournoi. . . Je m'amuse à ses dépens, c'est pô bien ! Allez, je passe aux RAR !_

**_Jetblack1979_**_ : Merci, toujours égal à toi-même ! Oui, Stella cherche par tous les moyens de se venger de Kaiba pour son insouciance, comme tu le dis si bien, mais ça ne va pas tourner comme elle l'avait prévu, mais ça, j'en fais mon affaire. . . Enfin, j'ai déjà réglé le problème puisque la fic est déjà finie. En ce moment, je travaille sur deux nouvelles fics, je t'en ai pas encore parlé, je crois. Une sur Yugi-oh (une courte) et une autre sur Fullmetal Alchemist (tu connais ?) mais t'en fais pas, la fic que tu co-écris avec moi, ça tient toujours, je vais pas te lâcher en si bon chemin ! Encore merci de me mettre une petite review, même si tu connais déjà la suite ! Gros kisssous pour toi !_

**_Moonfree_**_ : Oh, tu m'as posé des questions concernant les duos pour le tournoi, ben voilà, tu as les réponses dans ce chap ! Le truc, c'est de savoir comment Joey va réagir quand il verra sa soeur avec un disque de duel au poignet, et il va le découvrir dans des circonstances un peu spéciales. . . Quant à Golden et Aki, c'est l'un de mes binômes préférés, ils ont terribles, ces deux-là quand ils veulent ! Et en plus avec Fairy qui y met son grain de sel, ça va être joyeux ! Plus timbrée que celle-là, tu meurs ! Allez, je te fais plein de kissous, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chap !_

**_Ridelliz_**_ : Et je garde ma meilleure amie et revieweuse pour la fin : ma LYLY à mouah que j'adooooore ! T'avais raison, Fairy est définitivement folle. . . folle de son maître Aki chéri ! Remarque, quand on bosse avec un beau gosse qui ressemble à Tamahomé. . . tu lui sautes dessus sans hésiter et tu lui fais sa fête sur le champ ! Yaminouchet, il y passerait bien mais l'écran de télé fout tout en l'air, ça fait chier ! Ok, je fais un délire passager, mais c'est rien ! Alors comme ça, tu aimes bien le côté bad-boy de Kaiba ? Je confirme, t'as fondu un câble ! Une fois que tu auras vu comment il traite la pauvre Stella, tu auras les envies folles furieuses de lui tordre le coup ! Il sera parfaitement odieux, comme dans la fic de Mana Magician Girl, surtout vers la fin. . . C'est trop triste ! Et c'est aussi trop long, 53 chapitres, c'est pas rien ! Et en plus avec des plans foireux-de-la-mort que j'ai concoctés, je crois que moi aussi, j'ai fondu un câble (tu vois, t'es pas la seule ! ) Bon, pour le moment, mes chap se terminent plutôt bien, mais après, ça se complique et pas qu'un peu et je t'avoue que j'adore me foutre dans des situations où je m'en sors avec beaucoup beaucoup de mal mais les auteures ont une vie bien remplie, n'est-ce pas ? Au fait, quand on se verra sur MSN, je te parlerai de ma nouvelle fic courte que j'ai commencée y'a pas longtemps ! En attendant, je te fais tout un tas d'énormes kissous et bon courage pour tes cours à la fac !_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Kaiba Park. _**_Arrivée des passagers au fameux parc, lieu du tournoi ! Tout le monde s'installe et découvre les lieux, Kaiba n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens ! Gros kissous à tous et à la prochaine !_


	7. Kaiba Park

_**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les persos que vous connaissez pas (Golden, Stella et pleins d'autres), vous saurez les différencier je pense !**_

**_Je sais pas si vous êtes tous au courant mais le site n'accepte plus les chap qui contiennent les RAR, alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondues, il faut que vous soyez logués pour je puisse y répondre ! Foutu site à la con ! Vous m'excusez j'espère ! Allez, je vous laisse lire le chap 7 ! Bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 7 : Kaiba Park**

Le train s'arrêta et les passagers descendirent pour se dégourdir les jambes. Le ciel bleu ne comportait pas un seul nuage. Le premier jour du tournoi s'annonçait magnifique. Tout le monde fut accueilli par une dizaine de guides qui firent signe de les suivre, et ils eurent un avant-goût du décor du Kaiba Park. Dans ce parc, tous les types de terrain et de climats étaient réunis. On pouvait très bien passer d'un endroit désertique sec et chaud à une forêt tropicale hostile et humide. Tout y était parfaitement reproduit jusqu'aux bruits des animaux dans leur milieu.

Il y eut des réactions de toutes parts parmi les passagers. Certains paraissaient effrayés, d'autres semblaient ravis mais la plupart restait perplexe devant tous ces décors.

- On se croirait dans un safari sans les animaux, réagit Joey.

- Eh bien, si tout ce terrain est à Kaiba, il n'a pas perdu son temps, pensa Duke tout haut.

- Je me demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête, s'inquiéta Téa.

- Kaiba est un mystère à lui tout seul, se contenta d'ajouter Tristan.

Le groupe aborda un grand chemin qui menait tout droit à un gigantesque building. Un cri d'admiration collectif s'éleva : Kaiba avait vu grand. Les guides leur firent signe d'entrer, tout le monde se regroupa dans le hall d'entrée. Ils attendirent quelques instants avant de voir un écran géant descendre du plafond. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et l'écran s'alluma, l'image de Makuba apparut.

- Duellistes, bienvenue au Tournoi de Park Duel. Pour commencer, chacun d'entre vous a reçu une clé avec son courrier. Cette clé comporte un numéro. C'est le numéro de votre coffre. Les agents de sécurité vous montreront la salle des coffres. Chaque coffre peut être ouvert par deux clés, les clés de chaque binôme. Dans votre coffre, vous trouverez une carte magnétique vous donnant accès à votre chambre, ainsi qu'un plan du parc.

Un exemplaire du fameux plan fut affiché à côté de l'image de Makuba.

- Les règles de qualification sont très simples, poursuivit-il ses explications. Sur le plan, figurent huit balises rouges, elles indiquent les emplacements des huit drapeaux. Un binôme qui rapporte un de ces drapeaux à l'hôtel sera sélectionné pour la phase finale. Le tournoi commencera officiellement demain à 9h précises. Reposez-vous bien et surtout bon courage !

Ainsi s'acheva le discours de Makuba. E ce moment, il devait y avoir des centaines de groupes mais seulement huit accèderont à la phase finale. Seulement huit. Les meilleurs.

Plus loin, la salle des coffres fut ouverte. Joey, Yugi, Mai, Sérénity, Marek, Shizu, Golden et Aki sortirent leur clé. Chris, elle, sortit deux clés.

- Chris, comment ça se fait que tu en aies deux ? demanda Téa.

- Je pense que c'est parce que je me suis inscrit seul, ces deux clés ouvrent mon coffre.

Ils attendirent qu'il y ait moins de monde pour pouvoir entrer dans cette fameuse salle. Sérénity confia discrètement sa clé à Mai qui alla ouvrir leur coffre. Chaque groupe et Chris récupérèrent le plan et leur carte magnétique. Duke, Téa et Tristan allèrent demander leur carte au comptoir de l'accueil, comme les autres spectateurs. Téa fut la première à revenir près de Sérénity qui la mit dans le secret.

- Tu veux donc que Joey ne se doute de rien pour Mai et toi ? reprit Téa.

- Oui, on va garder la surprise jusqu'au bout, autant que possible. Alors, je monterais avec toi, Duke et Tristan et quand Joey ne sera plus là, je rejoindrai Mai dans notre chambre.

- D'accord. On gardera le secret, Joey n'y verra que du feu. On lui fera croire que tu partages notre chambre.

- Merci Téa. Les voilà qui reviennent.

- Eh voilà, on a récupéré ce qui nous appartient ! annonça Mai en montrant la carte magnétique.

Sérénity mémorisa le numéro de la chambre figurant sur la carte. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers les ascenseurs. Leurs ascenseur se vida au fur et à mesure qu'il montait les étages. Marek et Shizu les quittèrent d'abord, puis vint le tour de Golden et Aki avec Joey et Yugi. L'ascenseur se referma.

- Finalement, ce gros mensonge n'aura pas servi, sourit Téa à Sérénity.

- Il vaut mieux tout prévoir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sérénity, ton secret est bien gardé avec nous ! assura Duke.

- Et on fera comme si tu partageais notre chambre ! conclut Tristan.

- Oui, on compte sur vous, dit Mai en sortant de l'ascenseur avec Sérénity.

Il ne restait que Chris, Téa, Tristan et Duke.

- Alors, si je comprends bien, Sérénity ne veut pas que son frère sache qu'elle fait équipe avec Mai ?

- Exactement ! Tu es dans le secret malgré toi alors motus et bouche cousue !

- D'accord, je ne dirais rien, sourit Chris, n'ayant pas trop le choix.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta à nouveau.

- C'est notre étage, remarqua Tristan. Allons voir à quoi ressemble notre suite de luxe.

- A plus tard ! salua Téa.

- Salut !

La chambre de Chris se trouvait deux étages plus haut, les portes s'ouvrirent. Mais à peine fut-elle sortie qu'elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Les deux personnes tombèrent en arrière.

- Aouh. . . se plaignit Chris.

- Désolé, pardon, je vous avais pas vu, s'excusa le jeune garçon.

Chris reprit ses esprits et reconnut le garçon qui avait prononcé le discours de bienvenue à tous les duellistes.

- Tu es Makuba, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

- Oui. . . Eh, mais je te connais ! Je t'ai déjà vu !

Chris haussa un sourcil.

- Ah bon ?

- Enfin, je te connais mais tu ne me connais pas, précisa Makuba. Je rendais visite à un de mes amis à l'hôpital. Tu reposais dans la même pièce que mon ami et une de tes proches est venue te voir.

Chris eut comme un flash. Oui, Makuba était ce garçon qui était venu rendre visite à son ami opéré de l'appendicite. A présent, elle savait où elle avait vu sa tête.

- C'est vrai ? feignit-elle.

- Tu es sorti de l'hôpital à ce que je vois, quoi que tu aies pu avoir, c'était pas trop grave, j'espère ?

- Euh. . . non, rien de grave. . . Un léger malaise en pleine rue, mais maintenant ça va mieux, mentit-elle.

- Ah ben tant mieux.

Chris fut rassurée, ce mensonge créé de toutes pièces à la dernière minute avait fonctionné à la perfection. Il fallait bien trouver une explication à la raison du vrai Chris dans ce lit d'hôpital. Makuba ramassa la carte magnétique et le plan du parc, tombés pendant la collision, et les rendit à Chris.

- Merci Makuba. Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Chris Langton.

- Langton ? Christopher Langton ? reprit Makuba, surpris.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Y'a un problème ?

- Je te cherchais justement !

- Attends, on ne va pas rester dans le couloir quand même. Viens dans ma chambre, on sera plus tranquilles pour parler.

Chris reprit ses deux sacs, Makuba l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il passa la carte et déverrouilla ainsi la porte.

- Viens, entre, invita-t-elle Makuba en posant ses affaires.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la grande double-porte qui conduisait au balcon. Elle l'ouvrit un peu pour aérer la pièce.

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'un des deux lits.

- Euh. . . oui, tout d'abord, tu es l'une des rares personnes à t'être inscrit seul. Tu connais donc la procédure ? vérifia le jeune Kaiba.

- Oui, votre ordinateur a fait les tirages au sort pour former les groupes ? lui retourna-t-elle la question, impatiente de connaître son coéquipier.

- Justement, il n'y a pas eu de tirage à faire, fit-il de plus en plus hésitant. En fait, il n'y a que deux duellistes qui se sont inscrits seuls : toi et. . . mon frère.

Chris se figea sur place, mais elle se reprit :

- Makuba, dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie, dit-elle en se levant.

- Malheureusement, non. Ecoute, mon frère n'est pas comme ce que tout le monde raconte, il y a plein d'erreurs à son sujet ! Et puis d'après le règlement, tu es obligé de faire équipe avec lui. Seto le sait déjà et ça ne l'enchante pas non plus, crois-moi.

- Pourquoi a-t-il alors instauré ces règles pour son tournoi ?

- C'est pas lui, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de former des groupes.

- D'accord, marmonna-t-elle. De toute façon, je n'ai qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même, j'aurais pas dû m'inscrire en solo !

- Bon, Chris, je vais te laisser maintenant, hésita Makuba.

Voyant que Chris était proche de péter un câble, Makuba craignit pour sa vie.

- Merci quand même de m'avoir prévenu, le remercia-t-elle avec un faux sourire.

Makuba eut un sourire quelque peu crispé en la quittant. La porte se referma. Chris se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Kaiba, je vais le tuer. . .

D'abord, c'était à cause de lui, tout ça ! S'il se préoccupait plus de ses employés que de lui-même, elle ne se serait pas embarquée dans cette galère ! Et en plus, ils se retrouvaient coéquipiers, quelle ironie du sort ! Elle serait obligée de collaborer avec l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde et le patron de ses parents. Comment pouvait-on faire équipe avec l'homme le plus narcissique du monde ? Et sarcastique qui plus est.

- Bon, Stella, tu ne bronches pas et tu lui renvoies toutes ses piques ! pensa-t-elle en imaginant tous les scénarios. Au pire, je lui saute à la gorge et je l'étrangle. . . Ça y est, voilà que je délire.

Elle se redressa et se ressaisit vite, elle n'allait pas laisser Seto Kaiba gâcher son séjour dans ce magnifique hôtel. Elle observa plus attentivement la grande pièce où elle se trouvait. Une bien grande chambre pour une seule personne. . . Elle sortit sur le balcon et regarda en bas, puis en haut. Il en restait plus qu'un seul étage avant le toit.

- Wah, ils m'ont placée vachement haut.

Elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche, son regard se posa sur le deuxième balcon à gauche. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Seto Kaiba avec le plan du parc entre les mains. Mais il leva les yeux, sentant qu'on l'épiait, il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il reconnut tout de suite le jeune homme blond qui le fixait.

- Christopher Langton, se dit-il. Dès demain, je saurai comment il se débrouille en duel, champion inter-continental ou pas.

Il ne resta pas fixé plus longtemps, il détourna la tête et rentra dans sa chambre. Chris serra les poings.

- Quel arrogant, j'ai jamais vu ça !

Elle rentra elle aussi. Non seulement, Seto Kaiba était son « partenaire » mais aussi son voisin de palier. . .

- Oh, et puis je m'en fiche !

Elle se vida l'esprit en commençant à déballer ses affaires et arranger sa petite chambre le temps du tournoi. Elle termina en posant la carte magnétique sur sa table de chevet ainsi que le plan du parc.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tout le monde se retrouva pour dîner. Joey s'étonna de ne pas avoir encore vu le coéquipier de Mai.

- Il est où, ton partenaire, Mai ?

Mai chercha un bobard en vitesse à lui raconter.

- Il se repose. Et puis, je ne tiens pas à te le présenter, j'aurais trop honte de toi !

- Quoi ! Tu insinues que je sais pas me tenir, c'est ça ?

- Oh, j'ai pas dit ça mais tu le comprends comme tu veux, l'embêta-t-elle.

- Attends, je vais t'apprendre !

Joey s'apprêtait à sauter sur Mai pour lui faire la peau mais sa soeur Sérénity attira son attention.

- Regarde Joey, c'est le buffet à volonté là-bas !

Joey réagit au quart de tour.

- Où ? Où ça ?

Il repéra sa cible et vola droit sur elle sous les regards amusés et surtout désespérés de ses amis.

- Une laisse. Il lui faut une laisse, déclara Téa.

- Heureusement qu'il ne t'entend pas, répliqua Yugi.

- Je me demande comment il fait. Je peux rien avaler ce soir, moi, dit Chris.

En effet, ce soir-là, les duellistes n'étaient pas trop d'humeur à manger et à se remplir l'estomac. Seul Joey en était parfaitement capable. Et pour cause, il avait l'habitude de réfléchir avec son estomac.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas manger, on se voit demain, déclara Chris en quittant le groupe.

Ses amis lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de gagner le restaurant. Chris était dans l'ascenseur qui la ramenait vers sa chambre. Elle n'avait vraiment pas faim, Seto Kaiba lui avait coupé l'appétit.

- Kaiba, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et marcha lentement vers ses appartements. Mais elle leva les yeux et le vit, lui. Il marchait dans sa direction. Chris se crispa, mais elle se reprit immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prend d'être nerveuse comme ça ? Ce n'est que Seto Kaiba, un simple humain comme moi. . . et aussi le patron de papa et maman. Bon, pas de panique, on avance comme si de rien n'était.

Et elle reprit une cadence normale dans ses pas. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus et ils regardaient toujours droit devant eux. Ils se croisèrent un court instant.

- Demain, aux écuries, à 9h, décida-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Et il continua sa route. Chris avait ressenti un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Elle serra les poings et revint dans sa chambre en vitesse. Elle claqua la porte.

- Non mais pour qui il se prend, celui-là ! Il m'horripile à donner des ordres comme ça ! Seto Kaiba, je te déteste !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_D'accord, tout s'est mis en place et le tournoi va bientôt commencer ! Les tensions commencent à s'installer entre Stella et Kaiba, autant dire que ce sera un duo explosif ! Contrairement aux autres binômes qui s'entendent à merveille ! J'attends vos reviews et j'y répondrais dès que possible ! Et il se pourrait aussi que je mettes moins de temps à mettre la suite en ligne ! Mais s'il vous plaît, si vous voulez une réponse à vos reviews, pensez à vous loguer !_

_J'en profite pour faire un coup de pub pour une fic que j'écris en collaboration avec Jetblack1979, c'est un cross-over de Yugi-oh avec Fushigi Yuugi, et je crois qu'il y a déjà 2 chap en ligne ! Elle s'appelle Yugi-oh : Voyage au Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. C'est Jetblack qui écrit les chap, et moi, je les corrige et je rajoute quelques passages ! Jetez-y un coup d'oeil et mettez quelques reviews, ce sera sympa !_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Confrontation nocturne. **Néréis est de retour pour jouer un mauvais tour à Fairy et Aki. Et Fairy ne s'en sortira pas indemne ! Allez, je vous laisse tous avec des gros bisous !_


	8. Confrontation nocturne

_**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les persos que vous connaissez pas (Golden, Stella et pleins d'autres), vous saurez les différencier je pense !**_

_**J'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait attendre ! Voilà le chap 8, bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 8 : Confrontation nocturne**

Les duellistes dînèrent selon leurs envies puis remontèrent dans leurs suites. La plupart des binômes décidèrent d'étudier le plan du parc avant de partir à l'aventure le lendemain.

Shizu déploya la carte sur la table et se concerta avec son frère Marek.

- Tous les drapeaux sont à l'autre bout du parc, vu l'endroit où nous sommes, fut contrarié Marek.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement, Marek. Nous devons nous qualifier si nous voulons soutenir le Pharaon, raisonna sagement Shizu.

- Shizu, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tout ça est entièrement de ma faute. Mon côté sombre a fait partie de moi, tu comprends ?

Ils se mit devant la porte coulissante du balcon.

- J'ai le sentiment que sa haine est plus grande envers moi qu'envers le Pharaon. Cette femme. . . Elle a de grands pouvoirs mais elle est fragile et sensible, je le sens.

Shizu le rejoignit et essaya de le réconforter, elle posa une main sur son bras.

- Marek, cesse de te culpabiliser. . .

- Je voudrais l'aider, Shizu. Toute cette haine, cette colère, la fait souffrir. Je la comprends, je suis passé par là moi aussi ! Tout cela a bien failli me détruire ! Je veux la sauver ! Et cette tâche, je l'accomplirai seul.

- Marek. . .

- J'ai seulement besoin de soutien. . . grande soeur, la pria-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Shizu le savait très entêté quand il s'agissait de quelque chose d'aussi important. Elle lui sourit simplement en caressant son visage.

- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Marek lui sourit à son tour. Soudain, il ressentit une violente décharge au coeur. Yugi, Aki et Golden la ressentirent au même moment. De leur chambre, tous les quatre aperçurent une silhouette ailée brillant au clair de lune. Cette femme blonde, en robe égyptienne. . .

- C'est elle ! reconnut Marek.

Marek sortit en vitesse et se dirigea vers le toit, suivi de près par sa soeur. Yugi se transforma et se précipita sur le balcon devant l'air étonné de Joey. Golden sortit aussi sur le balcon, des ailes lui poussèrent dans le dos et elle s'envola en direction de la silhouette flottant dans les airs.

- Fairy, n'y vas pas ! Elle est trop puissante ! interdit Aki.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, elle y alla quand même. Elle y arriva enfin.

- Te voilà, Néréis. Tu es sortie de ta cachette.

- Fairy, ça faisait longtemps.

La dite Néréis regarda aux alentours, elle vit Marek, Aki et le Pharaon.

- Mais que vois-je ? Marek, le Pharaon et ce cher Maître Aki sont avec toi ! fit-elle, moqueuse. Moi qui voulais me dégourdir les ailes, je vais pouvoir m'exercer sur toi, ma petite Fairy.

- Tu ne fais pas le poids, la provoqua Fairy, toujours dans le corps de Golden.

- Tu veux parier ? sourit Néréis en haussant un sourcil.

Néréis lança une boule d'énergie que Fairy évita de justesse. Et le combat s'engagea. Il suffit que Fairy la quitte des yeux pour que Néréis disparaisse.

- Où est-elle ?

Fairy fut emprisonnée par une corde lumineuse créée par Néréis.

- Tu as toujours été la plus brillante de nous deux ! relata Néréis. Mais ce temps est révolu !

- C'est ce que tu crois.

Néréis tira légèrement sur la corde lumineuse pour se rapprocher de sa prisonnière.

- Je suis toujours la plus brillante !

Fairy se libéra de sa corde et envoya une décharge électrique sur son ennemie aux ailes noires comme les ténèbres. Néréis fut touchée mais en renvoya une plus puissante accompagnée d'un champ de force. Fairy en fut prisonnière à nouveau.

- Tu as fait des progrès, ironisa Fairy.

- Toujours aussi arrogante, petite Fairy. Oh mais j'y pense ! Tu es la petite préférée de Maître Aki, si je me souviens bien. Pour lui, tu étais toujours la plus douée, la plus gentille. . .

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle énumérait toutes ses qualités selon Aki, Néréis envoyait des violentes décharges à Fairy, qui se sentait de plus en plus affaiblie. Puis elle termina par :

- . . . mais sache que j'ai toujours été plus ambitieuse que toi !

Néréis envoya une ultime décharge, ce qui rompit le champ de force, projetant Fairy jusque dans la chambre de Joey et Yugi. Elle traversa la porte coulissante du balcon et s'écrasa contre l'un des lits. Yami se précipita vers elle, allongée.

- Néréis, ça suffit maintenant ! ordonna Aki, ayant vu la scène.

- C'est terminé, je ne suis plus la petite Néréis timide et réservée. J'en ai plus qu'assez de jouer les faibles. Il est temps d'affirmer ma puissance !

En bas, Yami et Joey s'affairaient autour de Golden.

- Golden, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Yami, inquiet.

Elle se releva, ses yeux étincelèrent de rage.

- Néréis, tu vas le payer, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même sans s'occuper des deux garçons.

Elle déploya à nouveau ses ailes et retourna au combat.

Néréis se faisait sermonner par Aki d'une part et Marek d'autre part.

- Maître Aki, vous m'avez toujours sous-estimée et comparée à Fairy ! gronda-t-elle. Mais cette visite chez les mortels m'a été très bénéfique, j'ai trouvé ma voie ainsi que le moyen de renforcer mes pouvoirs sans vous avoir sur le dos.

- C'est faux, je te traitais comme les autres élèves. . .

- Taisez-vous !Plus un mot ! C'est fini maintenant. . .

- Néréis, ne te laisse pas submerger par les ténèbres ! Ne fais pas ça ! intervint Marek sur le toit.

- Tais-toi Marek ! Toi et moi, on est pareils alors arrête de me faire la morale !

- Tu as raison, nous sommes pareils mais j'ai résisté et je sais que tu peux le faire ! Je ne veux pas que les ténèbres t'anéantissent. Elles ont failli me détruire, je ne veux pas que tu subisses la même chose !

Néréis fronça les sourcils, affectée par ces paroles.

- Ça suffit, je ne veux plus t'écouter. . .

Néréis fut atteinte à l'épaule par un rayon flamboyant provenant de Fairy, qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

- Encore toi ! grinça Néréis entre ses dents.

- Je t'interdis de faire du mal à Marek ou à qui que ce soit !

Néréis sourit diaboliquement à cette pathétique interdiction.

- Tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher ? De toute façon, je détruirai tous ceux qui se trouvent sur mon chemin, toi comprise !

Elle lança un filet magique qui se referma sur Fairy, elle fut électrocutée de plein fouet. Fairy cria de douleur. Le filet disparut, Fairy chuta librement. Néréis, fière de cette victoire, fit apparaître une fine épée, une rapière argentée. L'arme se dirigea dangereusement vers Fairy pour l'achever mais celle-ci, encore consciente, retourna cette arme à l'envoyeur par la force de son esprit. N'en pouvant plus, elle perdit connaissance et ses ailes disparurent dans sa chute. Néréis, ayant baissée sa garde en croyant s'être débarrassée de Fairy, se reçut sa propre épée dans le ventre. Elle s'effondra sur le toit, à proximité de Marek et Shizu. Tous les deux accoururent, Marek releva Néréis, blessée. Il empoigna l'arme et voulut la retirer mais Néréis posa sa main sur celle de Marek.

- Ça ne fait que commencer, lui dit-elle avant de disparaître sans laisser de trace.

Golden chutait librement, inconsciente et blessée. Aki déploya aussi des ailes et plongea pour la rattraper et la ramener pour la soigner. Puis il remonta jusqu'au balcon avec Golden dans ses bras. A son passage, les bouts de verre cassé dans la chambre de Yami et Joey se recollèrent pour reformer la vitre d'origine. Ceux-ci sortirent de la pièce en vitesse et rejoignirent celle d'Aki et Golden. Ils furent rejoints par Marek et Shizu.

Aki déposa Golden sur son lit et avec ses pouvoirs il ouvrit la porte juste avant que Joey ait frappé.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Yami en entrant.

Aki ne répondit pas, il avait l'air affreusement déçu et contrarié.

- C'est grave ou pas ? s'inquiéta Joey.

- Non, elle s'en remettra vite, répondit-il finalement.

Aki soupira et caressa le front de Golden. Il leva les yeux vers les quatre personnes.

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez vu tout ça. Sincèrement désolé.

- Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? voulut savoir Yami.

- J'aimerais bien mais je ne pense pas que Golden serait d'accord. Mais je vous promets que vous comprendrez tout très bientôt.

- Mais c'est pas une réponse, ça ! s'emporta Joey. Golden s'est fait laminer par une folle furieuse, elle est sensée être muette mais on l'a entendue parler à plusieurs reprises et tu voudrais qu'on laisse passer ça ?

Aki le savait bien tout ça, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Fairy et Golden prenaient cette affaire très à coeur et Aki ne voulait surtout pas les contrarier au risque d'envenimer davantage la situation.

- Je suis désolé, avoua-t-il encore une fois.

Joey s'apprêta à répliquer mais Yami mit sa main sur son épaule et secoua la tête. Il était inutile d'insister. Joey eut un soupir énervé, cela l'énervait de ne pas savoir et il avait l'impression qu'on voulait le tenir à l'écart de tout, lui et ses amis. Il quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé, Yami ne chercha pas à le retenir, au contraire il voulut le suivre mais il hésita. Aki le rassura :

- Ça ira, je m'occupe d'elle.

Yami hocha la tête et partit à la suite de Joey.

Aki s'adressa ensuite à Marek et Shizu :

- Marek, j'ai vu ce que tu as essayé de faire avec Néréis, je sais qu'elle ne peut pas rester indifférente à ce que tu lui as dit. Je vous demanderais seulement une chose à tous les deux : soyez très prudents. Sa haine est plus grande envers toi, Marek, qu'envers le Pharaon.

Marek et Shizu furent surpris, Aki connaissait donc l'existence du Pharaon ! Mais ils ignoraient la raison de sa présence à ce tournoi. Néanmoins, ils ne demandèrent pas plus d'explications, la nuit avait été assez dure comme ça.

- Nous ferons attention à nous, répondit simplement Shizu. Nous allons vous laisser maintenant, nous avons tous besoin de repos. Prenez soin de Golden.

Aki hocha la tête, il se leva ensuite pour raccompagner les Ishtar.

- Bonne nuit et reposez-vous bien, tous les deux. Vous aurez besoin de forces pour demain, souhaita-t-il avec un doux sourire.

- Oui, vous aussi, conclut Marek avant de s'en aller.

Aki referma la porte et tourna la tête en direction des lits. Sur celui où était allongée Golden, il remarqua qu'elle s'était tournée sur le côté, mais dos à lui. Il devina qu'elle s'était réveillée. . . enfin, elles étaient toutes les deux réveillées.

- Golden, tu vas mieux ?

Elle réagit à cet appel, elle se redressa et resta assise, elle remonta les jambes vers elle. Aki vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle au bord du lit et contempla son triste visage, elle n'osait même pas le regarder en face. Aki prit doucement son menton et releva son visage vers le sien, il découvrit ses yeux brillants. A la vue de son Maître, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de regret et de tristesse qui coulèrent immédiatement le long de ses joues roses.

- Maître. . . appela-t-elle à travers ses sanglots.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura contre lui. Elle avait finalement succombé à ses émotions et Aki se devait d'être là dans ces moments, pour réconforter son élève. Il l'étreignit à son tour et lui caressa les cheveux sans prononcer un mot.

En ce moment, il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Revoir Néréis l'avait totalement bouleversée. Autrefois condisciples, elles étaient devenues ennemies, l'une cherchant à nuire à l'autre. Pourquoi fallait-il en arriver jusque là ? Fairy s'était résolue à la combattre mais elle avait encore mal dans son coeur. La gentille petite Néréis n'existait plus, ce visage si adorable s'était effacé sous les traits de la haine et la colère. Néréis n'avait à présent plus que deux objectifs en tête : la vengeance et le pouvoir. Et elle ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers en travers de son chemin. Non, personne. . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh là là, une folle furieuse, cette Néréis ! Et elle en veut à Fairy. . . En clair, elles sont folles toutes les deux mais dans une nature différente ! Bon, je sais que cette histoire est un peu floue mais tout va s'éclairer au chap 15, ça fait une bonne trotte ! Quand on sait qu'il y a 53 chap au total, ça me fait mal à la tête ! Déjà que je suis malade. . . Allez, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite baston ! Encore désolée pour les reviews auxquelles j'ai pas répondu, je pouvais pas !_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : En route. **Voilà, le tournoi proprement dit commence avec la quête aux fameux drapeaux ! Gros bisous à tous !_


	9. En route

_**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les persos que vous connaissez pas (Golden, Stella et pleins d'autres), vous saurez les différencier je pense !**_

_**Voilà, amusez-vous bien avec tous ces charmants binômes ! Bonne lecture !**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 9 : En route**

- Tous nos hommes sont sur place et attendent vos ordres, Maître, rapporta un grand homme au visage pâle.

L'homme qu'il appelait Maître se retourna vers son serviteur. Il lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

- Bien. Qu'ils surveillent le Pharaon, Kaiba et leurs amis. Qu'ils se débrouillent comme ils veulent mais en aucun cas le Pharaon et Kaiba ne doivent sortir vivants de ce tournoi !

- Oui, Maître Seth. Comptez sur nous, s'inclina l'homme pâle en se retirant.

Une fois laissé seul, le dénommé Seth ricana en contemplant les étoiles. Il dirigea son regard gris acier vers l'astre lunaire.

- Néréis, tu ne fais pas le poids. Le pouvoir du Pharaon est à moi et à moi seul ! Quant à ce misérable prêtre, il sera anéanti comme autrefois !

Il éclata d'un rire sonore, annonçant son prochain triomphe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris ouvrit les yeux, elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans l'hôtel de Kaiba Park. Elle prit sa montre posée sur la table de chevet. 8h07. Elle s'étira et dut se lever à regrets car elle aurait bien voulu encore traîner dans son lit moelleux et douillet. Elle passa quelques minutes dans la salle de bains et en ressortit, vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise à moitié ouverte, laissant entrevoir un bandage. Un bandage pour cacher ses formes. Elle ferma sa chemise et compléta le tout avec un pull emprunté à son frère jumeau. Elle passa son disque de duel au poignet et attacha sa petite sacoche de cartes autour de la taille. Elle sortit de sa chambre en regardant une fois de plus sa montre. Elle avait encore le temps de manger quelque chose avant de rejoindre Kaiba aux écuries comme convenu.

Une fois en bas, elle se rendit directement au restaurant. A une table, se trouvaient Marek, Shizu, Yami, Joey et Téa en train de terminer leur petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! salua joyeusement Chris.

- Salut Chris, tu as l'air en forme ! remarqua Téa.

- Il le faut pour commencer ce tournoi. Eh ! Mais il manque Duke, Tristan, Sérénity. . .

- Et Mai, termina Téa. Mais est partie plus tôt avec son coéquipier. Sérénity, Tristan et Duke dorment encore.

- Ah oui, je vois, feignit Chris.

Chris, ayant été mise dans le secret, comprit que Mai était partie avec Sérénity. Quant à Duke et Tristan, fous de la petite Wheeler, avaient sûrement dû accompagner ces deux duellistes pour les encourager. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle s'assit avec eux et commanda un rapide petit-déjeuner.

Yami finit son chocolat et leva les yeux, il aperçut Golden et Aki dans le hall. Ils se préparaient à partir explorer le parc, eux aussi.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers eux pour voir comment ils allaient tous les deux après les événements de la nuit dernière.

- Golden, Aki ! appela-t-il en venant à leur rencontre.

Golden l'entendit, elle retint Aki par la manche de son pull, et ils se retournèrent vers Yami.

- Bonjour Yugi, salua Aki.

Golden le salua de la main avec un faible sourire. Yami découvrit son état fatigué. Elle avait un pansement sur le front, un dans le cou et des légères égratignures parsemaient son visage, résultat du combat de la veille.

- Comment allez-vous tous les deux ?

- Bien. Golden a repris des forces, nous sommes d'attaque pour aller chercher l'un des fameux drapeaux.

Yami porta à nouveau le regard sur Golden. Malgré son silence habituel, elle paraissait moins joyeuse que d'habitude, comme si elle n'avait pas le moral.

- Faites attention à vous, surtout toi Golden, tu es encore faible.

Golden lui sourit et suivit Aki. Yami les regarda s'éloigner, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour eux, surtout pour Golden. Celle-ci se retourna et revint vers Yami. Elle fut toute proche de lui.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, lui chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Puis elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de partir en courant pour rattraper Aki. Yami se sentit rougir un court instant. Mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par Joey qui l'avait rejoint avec Téa.

- Marek et Shizu sont partis et Chris a rendez-vous avec Kaiba, informa Téa.

- Kaiba ? reprit Yami.

- Ouais, le pauvre est contraint de faire équipe avec lui. Faire équipe avec Kaiba, c'est comme faire équipe avec une façade de pierre tombale, compatit Joey.

Yami esquissa un sourire tous les trois partirent pour explorer le parc de fond en comble à la recherche des drapeaux.

8h56. Chris rejoignit les écuries, elle y entra lentement et y aperçut Kaiba, il s'apprêtait à sortir un étalon blanc déjà sellé. Avec lui, se trouvait un homme âgé, il s'occupait d'un cheval au pelage clair. Chris s'approcha d'eux.

- Ah vous voilà, jeune homme ! se réjouit le vieux. On n'attendait plus que vous.

- Ah bon ? fit Chris.

Sans qu'elle s'y attende, le vieil homme lui mit les rênes dans les mains et s'en alla en leur souhaitant bonne chance.

- Euh. . . merci.

- Allez, en selle ! Nous ne sommes pas en avance ! ordonna le sinistre Kaiba.

- Gnagnagna. Je te ferais tomber de ton cheval si tu me parles encore comme ça, marmonna-t-elle en montant son animal.

Elle donna un léger coup de talons à son cheval pour qu'il avance à la suite de l'étalon de Kaiba, ils commencèrent leur exploration. Ils trottèrent durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Chris leva les yeux devant elle. Kaiba avait déplié le plan du parc pour pouvoir se retrouver. Chris soupira.

- C'est dingue, un vrai moulin à parole, pensa-t-elle, ironique.

Elle accéléra sa cadence pour se mettre à hauteur de Kaiba.

- Je peux savoir où on va comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en toute innocence.

- Si tu avais pris le temps d'étudier le plan de ce parc, tu verrais qu'il y a un drapeau à l'ouest, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Et il continua devant. Après cette cinglante réplique, Chris aurait bien aimé tenir le cou de Kaiba entre ses mains, histoire qu'il voie sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, avant de passer dans l'au-delà. Elle le rattrapa et lui posa une autre question :

- Eh, c'est bien toi l'organisateur de ce tournoi, non ? Alors tu devrais savoir où se trouve chacun des drapeaux, je veux dire leur emplacement exact, je me trompe ?

- Eh bien oui, tu te trompes. J'ai demandé à Makuba de ne rien me révéler à ce sujet. . .

- Tu parles d'un pied d'égalité ! A d'autres !

- Et à moins que je me trompe, presque tous les duellistes savent lire une carte, et s'ils ne savent pas se débrouiller, c'est leur problème, pas le mien, Christopher, lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Chris, s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas être désagréable le premier jour mais là, c'était Kaiba qui avait commencé. Elle se rappela que c'était à cause de lui, tout ça.

- Monsieur reste planté devant son miroir, ses employés font ce qu'ils veulent dans son dos, y compris licencier des travailleurs honnêtes et proposer des marchés douteux aux enfants de ceux-ci, pensa-t-elle. Kaiba, tu es irresponsable ! cria-t-elle.

Elle partit au galop, sur les nerfs et franchement agacée par cette situation plus qu'inconfortable.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sérénity, Mai, Tristan et Duke étaient aussi partis à cheval. Ils pénétrèrent dans une épaisse forêt où retentissaient des bruits étranges et inquiétants.

- Eh bien, j'avais raison de vouloir vous suivre, se vanta Tristan. Si vous aviez été toutes seules, vous auriez été mortes de peur dans ce bois hostile.

- Ouais, dans tes rêves, répliqua Mai.

- Dis plutôt que tu voulais les suivre pour mieux draguer Sérénity ! révéla Duke, agacé que Tristan et la jeune fille soient sur la même monture.

Sérénity ne prêtait aucune attention à ces bavardages, elle avait le plan dans une main et une boussole dans l'autre.

- Si on continue tout droit, on devrait tomber sur un drapeau, normalement. Mais comme ce parc est plutôt grand, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps on y arrivera, informa Sérénity, relativement inquiète.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sérénity, tu ne risques rien avec nous, rassura Duke.

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit justement ça qui l'inquiète, réfléchit Mai tout haut.

Cette réflexion lui valut des regards noirs de la part des deux garçons.

- Euh. . . dites ? C'est juste une impression ou bien cette forêt devient marécageuse ? s'inquiéta Tristan.

- Tu as raison, les sabots des chevaux s'enfoncent dans la terre à chaque pas, répondit Sérénity.

- Eh bien, avançons sans traîner, objecta Mai.

Au fur et à mesure que tous les quatre avançaient dans ce bois, l'endroit se transformait de plus en plus en un endroit hostile et humide, une jungle amazonienne ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait beaucoup. Puis vinrent s'ajouter les terrains boueux et la brume à ras le sol.

- C'est moi ou le climat a totalement changé ? demanda Mai en observant les alentours.

- Je crois que je préfère de loin le monde virtuel de Noah, il est plus chaleureux et surtout moins inquiétant, s'exprima Tristan.

- Ne pensez pas à tout ce qui nous entoure, il faut garder notre objectif en tête ! s'exclama Sérénity pour garder espoir. C'est ce que dirait Joey dans un moment pareil.

- T'es sûre qu'on parle du même Joey ? plaisanta Duke.

Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire à l'évocation de Joey, le duelliste le plus comique de toute l'histoire de Duel de Monstres.

A ce moment précis, Joey éternua.

- A tes souhaits. Ça va, Joey ? demanda Téa.

- Merci, répondit-il. Et non, ça va pas parce que j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent. C'est Sérénity qui pense à moi, j'en suis sûr.

- Hum sûrement, sourit Téa.

Yami s'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yugi ? fit Joey.

- Vous n'entendez rien ?

Ils tendirent tous les trois l'oreille. Ils reconnurent les cris de plusieurs personnes. Ils accoururent et virent une dizaine de personnes rassemblées autour d'un immense lac. Ces gens semblaient complètement paniquées. Téa, Joey et Yami coururent jusqu'au bord du lac.

- Au secours !Aidez-moi ! criait une petite fille au milieu du lac, sur le point de se noyer.

- Pauvre petite, elle va se noyer ! s'exclama un duelliste.

- Et personne ne va la secourir ! s'indigna Joey.

- Si tu savais ce qui s'est passé, tu n'irais pas non plus, intervint une vieille femme.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? insista Joey.

La vieille raconta les faits.

- Cette fillette est ma petite-fille. Elle jouait au bord de l'eau et puis quelque chose l'a attrapée par la cheville et l'a entraînée vers le milieu. C'est le monstre du lac.

- Le monstre du lac ?répéta Yami, incrédule.

- La dame a raison, soutint une duelliste. Il y a bien un monstre dans ce lac, on a vu ses tentacules sortir de l'eau !

Téa tourna la tête, elle vit bien des tentacules s'agiter autour de la fillette.

- Au secours, je vous en prie ! cria la gamine en se débattant. Ah !

Elle fut entraînée sous l'eau et ne remonta plus à la surface.

- Oh non ! s'exclama Téa.

- Monstre ou pas monstre, j'y vais ! décida Yami.

- Je viens avec toi ! suivit Joey.

Yami enleva sa veste bleue et Joey se débarrassa de son T-shirt et ils plongèrent tous les deux au secours de la petite fille.

- Soyez prudents ! recommanda Téa, inquiète pour ses deux amis.

Sous l'eau, Yami attrapa la petite par la taille et la tira tandis que Joey essayait de dégager sa cheville de la gigantesque tentacule. Finalement, le monstre lâcha prise, Yami et Joey fuirent en vitesse en emportant la fillette. Ils rejoignirent le bord du lac. Téa récupéra la jeune fille qui ouvrit les yeux dès qu'on l'eut posée sur la terre ferme.

- Eh ! Ça va bien, petite ? s'assura Téa.

- Ça va, merci, répondit-elle en souriant.

Cette fillette semblait même aller très bien, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle n'était même pas en état de choc.

- Ah enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! dit-elle en s'étirant. Je m'appelle Marcy, se présenta-t-elle en fixant ses sauveurs.

Puis elle se tourna vers la vieille femme.

- Grand-mère, je crois qu'on a nos premiers finalistes.

- Pas encore, ma chérie, il faut qu'ils ramènent le drapeau.

- Oh, avec Yugi Mûto et Joey Wheeler, c'est certain !

Les duellistes et spectateurs regardaient Marcy et sa grand-mère sans comprendre grand chose à ce qu'elles racontaient.

- S'il vous plaît, une petite explication serait la bienvenue, les interrompit Joey, trempé comme Yami.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Marcy en essorant ses cheveux ondulés. Ma grand-mère et moi avons été embauchées par Makuba pour le tournoi. Notre rôle est de faire passer une épreuve aux duellistes qui passeraient par ici. Voici le topo : grand-mère fait croire que je me suis fait attraper par un monstre habitant dans ce lac. Mais en réalité, ce monstre est un robot contrôlé depuis le serveur central. Pour couronner le tout, je reste en apnée sous l'eau en attendant qu'on vienne me sauver. Et vous, messieurs, vous avez été assez courageux pour plonger malgré la présence du monstre, vous avez passé l'épreuve avec succès !

- Et à quoi sert toute cette mise en scène ? demanda Yami, perplexe.

Marcy leur tendit deux petites bouteilles d'oxygène avec un grand sourire.

- Ces réserves d'oxygène sont pour vous. Le drapeau qui vous qualifie pour la phase finale se trouve au fin fond du lac après un tunnel sous-marin. Et naturellement, vous devez aller le chercher !

Yami et Joey prirent une bombonne chacun. Tout était clair à présent : seuls les duellistes les plus courageux pouvaient accéder au drapeau. Les héros du jour se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

- Bonne chance ! souhaita Marçy. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le monstre, il est endormi.

- Revenez vite, conseilla Téa, soucieuse.

Marcy s'avança et déposa un baiser sur les joues de Yami et Joey.

- Encore merci, mes deux sauveurs.

- A ton service, jeune demoiselle, sourit Joey.

Et tous les deux replongèrent pour aller chercher le drapeau, pendant que Téa et Marcy liaient connaissance en restant au bord de l'eau.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ca y est, le tournoi a commencé ! Et la quête aux drapeaux aussi ! Là, on voit trois des groupes principaux en plein dans leurs recherches, les autres, on les verra dans le chap suivant, histoire de voir comment tout ça évolue, faut dire que j'ai réfléchi un bon moment avant de savoir comment chacun de nos héros allait trouver son drapeau. . . C'était pas une mince affaire ! D'ailleurs, je vous laisserai en juger par vous-mêmes, mes neurones ont grillé !_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Des endroits étranges. **Voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je suis une auteure qui aime se compliquer la vie, une tarée ! Allez, je vous embrasse tous très fort et meilleurs voeux pour l'année 2006 !_


	10. Des endroits étranges

_**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les persos que vous connaissez pas (Golden, Stella et pleins d'autres), vous saurez les différencier je pense !**_

_**Un long retard, n'est-ce pas ? (comme j'ose dire ça avec un grand sourire, moi ? Je vais pas tarder à m'en prendre une, je le sens '). Bon, je vais pas raconter le roman de ma vie, ce serait trop long, j'avais même plus d'existence ces derniers temps, voilà, c'est tout ! Donc, l'essentiel, c'est l'arrivée du chap 10 ! Bonne lecture ! Et gomen nasai !**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 10 : Des endroits étranges**

Golden et Aki empruntèrent un sentier utilisé par un bon nombre de binômes, à en juger par la quantité de duellistes se trouvant autour d'eux.

- Golden, Fairy, vous allez bien toutes les deux ? s'intéressa Aki, inquiet pour leur état de santé.

Golden rit doucement, amusée par l'attention que leur portait Aki. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et communiqua par la pensée avec lui.

- Si je compte bien, c'est la troisième fois que vous nous posez la même question. Et oui, on va bien toutes les deux. Fairy refuse toujours de vous parler mais elle va bien.

Aki soupira. De toute la matinée, Fairy ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Depuis que Néréis lui avait montré sa supériorité, elle avait perdu sa confiance en elle et son moral était au plus bas. Elle avait honte et ne pouvait plus regarder son maître Aki en face.

- Je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir.

- Elle sait que vous n'êtes pas fâché contre elle mais elle a besoin de temps avant d'être à nouveau elle-même.

Ils furent interrompus par des cris. Ils virent deux binômes ressortir d'une maison en criant au fantôme. La maison se dressait devant eux. Une maison délabrée aux volets cassés et grinçants, et le vent faisait des bruits inquiétants en passant dans les fissures des murs et par les trous des fenêtres.

Aki consulta le plan du parc.

- D'après la carte, il y a un drapeau là-dedans.

Golden et lui n'hésitèrent pas plus, ils entrèrent dans la villa d'un pas décidé. Trois autres groupes les suivirent à pas tremblants et mal assurés. Une fois passée la porte d'entrée, les quatre groupes se séparèrent en partant chacun de leur côté.

- Cette maison est immense, remarqua Golden, en communiquant toujours par télépathie.

- On va fouiller étage par étage et pièce par pièce, décida Aki. On se sépare ?

Golden secoua la tête, visiblement terrorisée par l'atmosphère que dégageait cette habitation. Elle s'accrocha à la manche d'Aki.

- D'accord, on ne se sépare pas, se résigna-t-il.

Ils commencèrent par visiter les pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marek et Shizu, eux, étaient à cheval. Ils trottaient depuis un bon moment dans une forêt bien éclairée, un bois normal. Ils débouchèrent enfin sur une vaste clairière, ils observèrent le décor. Il y avait des colonnes mais délabrées, un ancien puits et une espèce d'abri qui tombait en ruines. A en juger par la forme des pierres et les divers dessins sur les murs, ils étaient tombés sur une reconstitution des vestiges d'une ancienne civilisation.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, intervint une voix.

Marek et sa soeur se retournèrent et virent un duelliste avec un air plutôt grincheux.

- Il n'y a que des ruines et si vous continuez un peu plus loin, vous tomberez sur une énorme montagne. C'est sans issue, poursuivit le duelliste.

- Pourtant, la carte indique la proximité d'un drapeau placé avant la montagne, répliqua Shizu.

- Kaiba s'est tout bonnement moqué de nous, il n'y a rien par ici !

L'homme partit sans rien ajouter, il était énervé d'avoir perdu son temps.

- Non, ce n'est pas son style de brouiller les pistes de cette façon, murmura Shizu, sûre de pouvoir trouver un indice dans cet endroit.

- Shizu, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé, appela Marek.

Elle alla retrouver son frère devant un grand mur. Là-dessus, un grand soleil y était dessiné.

- Voilà le premier indice, dit-elle.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? demanda Marek, n'étant pas certain de sa réponse à sa propre question.

- C'est comme un jeu de pistes, répondit-elle. Des indices se trouvent tout au long du parcours nous menant à ce que nous cherchons.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Makuba n'a rien laissé au hasard, il est aussi inventif que son frère aîné, sourit Marek. Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il en contemplant le soleil dessiné.

Shizu eut une petite idée. Elle plongea la main dans son sac qu'elle portait en travers, et en sortit un miroir de poche. Marek s'éloigna du dessin, devinant ce qu'elle voulait faire. Shizu plaça son miroir de sorte à capter la lumière du soleil et dirigea le faisceau sur le dessin. Rien ne se passa pendant un court moment. Puis la terre se mit à trembler et à gronder. Marek se retint à un arbre mais Shizu perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genoux. Et le grondement cessa ainsi que le tremblement de terre. Marek se dirigea vers sa soeur pour voir si tout allait bien.

- Ça va ?

Shizu hocha la tête en se relevant. Ils retournèrent tous les deux au coeur des ruines. Quelque chose avait changé. En effet, le vieux puits s'était écarté et avait laissé place à un escalier de pierre s'enfonçant sous la terre. La frère et la soeur se regardèrent.

- Après toi, proposa-t-il gentiment avec un sourire presque hypocrite.

- Trop aimable, ironisa Shizu en le regardant de travers.

Elle passa devant et tous les deux s'enfoncèrent dans la pénombre souterraine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le corps de Chris était tout engourdi à force de rester assise sur son cheval. Elle avait mal au dos à force de rester droite. Enfin, Kaiba daigna s'arrêter devant une montagne rocheuse pour consulter encore une fois le plan. Il descendit de son bel étalon et fit quelques pas. Chris en fit de même, elle en profita pour s'étirer et se dégourdir les jambes. Mais elle remarqua quelque chose d'anormal.

- Euh. . . Kaiba ?

Pas de réponse. Il était trop absorbé dans sa contemplation de la carte pour pouvoir lui répondre. Chris se plaça devant lui et lui confisqua le papier.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- On est perdus, là !

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. . .

- Y'a personne ici à part nous, voilà le problème ! l'interrompit-elle.

Kaiba inspecta les alentours du regard et effectivement, il n'y avait pas un chat.

- Et alors ? Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit dans la bonne direction.

Chris haussa un sourcil puis elle consulta la carte qu'elle avait confisquée à Kaiba. Elle repéra leur position ainsi que celle du drapeau le plus proche. D'accord, Kaiba n'avait pas tort mais il n'empêchait pas qu'il n'y avait qu'eux dans ce coin, et cela ne la rassurait pas du tout. Elle leva les yeux et vit que Kaiba était parti devant sans elle.

- Mon Dieu, passez-moi un marteau pour que je l'assomme, grogna-t-elle en entraînant son cheval par les rênes.

Elle le rejoignit en pressant le pas.

- Eh, tu pourrais m'attendre ! le réprimanda-t-elle.

- On est bientôt arrivés. Et si tu n'étais pas aussi lent, on serait déjà sur le chemin du retour !

Là, c'en était trop ! Elle fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

- Ah, parce que c'est à cause de moi, maintenant ! cria-t-elle, rouge de colère. Bien sûr, quand le grand patron n'est pas content, ce n'est jamais de sa faute ! Ça t'arrange bien d'accuser les autres, hein ? Seto Kaiba, tu n'es qu'un gamin pourri gâté qui ne supporte pas la défaite et les échecs mais au lieu d'en tirer des leçons, tu remets tout sur le dos des autres ! Tu es tellement égoïste et méprisable que même ton propre frère a honte de toi !

- Laisse Makuba en-dehors de ça. . .

- Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui se trame dans ton dos, mais tu es trop occupé par ta petite personne pour t'en apercevoir. Et par ta faute, je. . .

Elle s'arrêta, sentant qu'elle était très près de craquer. Elle lui tourna le dos.

- Je me fatigue pour rien, vu que tu n'entends rien, conclut-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Et elle reprit la route en entraînant son cheval. Kaiba, quant à lui, était préoccupé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Quelque chose se tramait dans son dos. Savait-elle quelque chose qu'il ignorait ? Mais il se ressaisit.

- Hum, il veut me faire douter.

Il reprit aussi la route. Marchant en retrait par rapport à Chris, Seto remarqua que le jeune homme avait plusieurs fois porté sa main à son visage, sur ses joues. De plus, Seto aurait juré l'entendre sangloter faiblement. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sérénity, Mai, Tristan et Duke pataugeaient en plein dans un marécage amazonien. La brume, les terre-plein boueux, l'eau sale, tout y était. Heureusement que sur leurs chevaux, ils ne risquaient pas d'être salis, ce qui arrangeait bien les deux jeunes femmes.

- Eh, il y a une espèce d'ombre là-bas, dans le brouillard, fit remarquer Sérénity en pointant droit devant elle.

- On n'a qu'à aller voir ce que c'est, proposa Mai, décontractée.

Ils hâtèrent le pas de leurs chevaux et se dépêchèrent d'aller voir cette masse sombre. Les chevaux foulèrent enfin un sol sec à l'herbe rase et verdoyante. Puis le brouillard se dégagea comme par magie pour laisser place à une forêt normale où les rayons du soleil filtraient difficilement à travers les arbres.

- Super effets spéciaux ! félicita ironiquement Duke.

- Eh, c'est quoi, ça ? se demanda Tristan.

Tous les quatre avaient devant eux, coincé entre des lianes d'arbres, une vieille carcasse d'avion.

- Une épave. . . murmura Mai en descendant de sa monture.

Sérénity en fit de même, imitée par les deux garçons. A première vue, c'était un avion de chasse, à en juger par la petitesse de l'appareil qui ne devait contenir pas plus de deux places. Cet avion avait dû avoir un atterrissage en catastrophe avant de terminer prisonnier des lianes. Bref, même si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu, la mise en scène et les décors paraissaient tellement réels qu'ils laissèrent les visiteurs bouche bée.

- Euh. . . Y'avait pas d'autres duellistes qui nous suivaient tout à l'heure ? questionna Duke.

- Si mais ils ont fait demi-tour quand le brouillard a commencé à se lever, répondit Mai en haussant les épaules.

Sérénity s'approcha de l'épave, elle posa une main sur le métal dut et froid et enjamba le rebord, elle se retrouva dedans.

- Sérénity, sors de là, tu pourrais te faire mal, conseilla Tristan.

- Mais non, tout va bien !

Mai la rejoignit, elles explorèrent toutes les deux cette épave pour rechercher des indices ou bien quelque chose qui pourrait les aider à trouver ce qu'elle cherchaient.

- Voyons, les frères Kaiba n'ont absolument rien laissé au hasard, on devrait pouvoir trouver quelque chose, réfléchit Mai tout haut. Sérénity, cherche à l'arrière, je vais voir à la place des pilotes.

Sa coéquipière hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Tristan et Duke passèrent la tête à l'intérieur de la carcasse pour voir si les recherches des filles donnaient quelque chose. A l'avant, Mai trouva des boîtes à outils, des vieux parachutes, rien de bien intéressant. A l'arrière, Sérénity enleva une bâche recouvrant une grosse caisse de bois.

- Oh, belle découverte ! félicitèrent Duke et Mai.

L'ennui, c'était que la boîte était fermée avec des clous et qu'on ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir à mains nues. Tristan vit qu'une vieille hache reposait entre les deux sièges des pilotes.

- Attends Sérénity, écarte-toi et laisse-moi faire.

Tristan pénétra dans l'appareil et saisit la hache. Sérénity recula et le regarda démolir la caisse à coups de hache. Il lui suffit de frapper deux fois pour que la boîte tombe en miettes. Sérénity s'agenouilla et dégagea les morceaux de bois, elle vit un dragon blanc aux yeux bleus brodé sur un morceau de tissu raccroché à un piquet. Son visage s'illumina, c'était un drapeau ! Elle le saisit d'une main.

- Regardez !

Les trois autres eurent la même réaction.

- Bingo ! s'écrièrent-ils tous les quatre.

- On n'a plus qu'à le ramener pour nous faire enregistrer comme finalistes ! se réjouit Mai. Chère partenaire, tu veilles sur notre trésor, hein ?

- Compte sur moi !

- Allez, en selle direction l'hôtel ! incita Tristan.

Ils reprirent leurs chevaux et repartirent dans l'autre sens, fous de joie. La brume revint, ainsi que le terrain marécageux et boueux. Mais ce n'était pas grave, ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elles avaient un drapeau pour accéder à la phase finale.

- Je me demande quelles têtes Yugi et ton frère feront quand ils verront que nous sommes qualifiées !

- Ils n'en reviendront pas ! fut persuadée la petite Wheeler.

Le brouillard se dissipa, laissant apparaître deux duellistes à cheval, eux aussi.

- Oh, mais que vois-je ? s'exclama l'un d'eux, châtains aux yeux bleus.

Celui-ci baissa avait le regard baissé sur ce que Sérénity tenait entre les mains.

- Eh, elles l'ont trouvé avant vous alors allez chercher ailleurs ! se méfia Tristan.

- Mais pourquoi chercher ailleurs quand ce que nous voulons se trouve devant nous ? fit l'autre, roux aux yeux verts.

- D'accord, nous relevons le défi, accepta Mai en devinant ce que ces deux hommes voulaient.

Sérénity mit le drapeau entre les mains de Tristan et descendit de cheval.

- Sérénity, tu es sûre que. . . ? hésita-t-il.

- Un peu d'entraînement ne me fera pas de mal, le rassura-t-elle en souriant. Garde notre trophée bien au chaud, on ne sera pas longues.

Et elle partit rejoindre Mai, qui se préparait déjà. Tristan la regardait s'éloigner, les yeux rêveurs. Il adorait quand elle adoptait cette douce voix avec lui. Duke soupira, ce que Tristan pouvait être bête par moments !

- Alors, à qui avons-nous l'honneur ? demanda Sérénity en passant son disque de duel au poignet.

- Moi, c'est Kenneth et lui, c'est Kevin, présenta le grand châtain. Et vous ?

- Mai Valentine.

- Sérénity Wheeler.

Chacun battit le jeu de cartes de son adversaire avant de gagner sa place. Ils mirent leur deck dans le disque et tirèrent cinq cartes chacun.

- Que ce soit bien clair ! prévint Kevin. Si on gagne, on prend le drapeau !

- Ça va de soi ! répondit Mai.

- Que le duel commence ! s'écrièrent-ils tous les quatre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, les filles sont toujours les premières à se servir ! Et un drapeau de trouvé, un ! Pendant ce temps, on voit la lente progression des différents binômes et les prises de becs entre Stella et Kaiba ! Pourquoi tant de haine ? Je vous le demande ! La quête aux drapeaux est loin d'être terminée, je me suis débrouillée pour bien faire durer le suspense, j'adore vous faire languir !. . . C'est bon, j'ai compris, je range ma langue !_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Premiers résultats. **Les premiers finalistes commencent à se faire savoir, encore faut-il qu'ils arrivent à se faire enregistrer sans encombre. . . Au programme, double-duel (vite terminé), action et petites discussions ! Bon, armez-vous de patience et j'essaierais de pas attendre trop longtemps avant le prochain uploadage ! A la prochaine et gros bisous à tous !_


	11. Premiers résultats

_**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les persos que vous connaissez pas (Golden, Stella et pleins d'autres), vous saurez les différencier je pense !**_

_**Oui, je sais, je suis en retard ! Pour faire court je m'excuse, GOMEN NASAI MINNA ! Bonne lecture quand même. . . (je me tape dessus, vu le manque de tact !)**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 11 : Premiers résultats **

Yami et Joey exploraient le fond du lac avec leur bombonne d'oxygène pour seul équipement. Joey attira l'attention de son ami en lui montrant l'entrée d'un tunnel sous-marin. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers cette entrée. Ils virent au fond du trou une faible lumière. Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Yami passa le premier, Joey le suivit de près. Ils empruntèrent ainsi le seul chemin qui semblait correspondre à la description de la petite Marcy. Tous les deux nagèrent en bonne centaine de mètres avant de pouvoir ressortir la tête de l'eau. Ils enlevèrent leur masque à oxygène et reprirent leur souffle.

- Une caverne souterraine, remarqua Yami en observant les lieux.

- Quelle idée d'aller mettre un drapeau dans un endroit pareil ! fit Joey, aussi essoufflé que son équipier. Au fait, tu le vois quelque part ?

Ils inspectèrent ensemble la caverne du regard.

- Là-bas ! vit Yami, en montrant l'objet du doigt.

La chose était plantée sur un terre-plein reculé au fond de l'endroit. Ils nagèrent et remontèrent au sec. Joey se releva et attrapa le drapeau. Yami et lui reconnurent le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus brodé sur le morceau de tissu.

- C'est Kaiba tout craché, objecta Joey.

Effectivement, c'était tout à fait le style de Kaiba de signer ses oeuvres avec le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, son monstre préféré.

- Tiens, je préfère que ce soit toi qui le gardes, confia le blond.

- Comme tu voudras, sourit Yami en prenant l'objet.

Il enroula le tissu autour du bâton et remit son masque en compagnie de Joey. Et ils replongèrent pour regagner la surface le plus vite possible. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à refaire le chemin en sens inverse, ils n'avaient plus rien à chercher comme à l'aller.

Téa attendait patiemment le retour de ses amis en brossant les cheveux encore humides de la petite Marcy au bord du lac.

- Tu sais Marcy ? Tu as des cheveux magnifiques, complimenta Téa.

En effet, ce petit ange avait de longs cheveux blonds comme les blés et raides, ils lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Quand ils étaient secs, la gamine avait l'habitude de se coiffer d'un serre-tête bleu qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux bleu-nuit. Elle n'avait que 10 ans mais elle pratiquait l'apnée depuis l'âge de 5 ans, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs qu'elle ne s'était pas noyée en restant si longtemps sous l'eau avec le monstre mécanique.

- Merci Téa, Ils sont difficiles à entretenir mais je ne veux pas les couper.

- Tu as raison. Je serais fière d'avoir des cheveux comme les tiens. . . Oh, Yugi et Joey reviennent !

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux. Elles virent d'abord Joey et ensuite Yami.

- On l'a trouvé ! s'écria Joey.

- Je savais qu'ils réussiraient ! se réjouit Marcy.

- Je n'en ai pas douté une seule seconde ! confia Téa.

Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent sur la rive et se reposèrent un peu, à bout de souffle. Marcy se pencha sur Yami, allongé dans l'herbe.

- Le voilà, ton drapeau, Marcy.

- Oui oui, j'ai bien vu. Je suis contente que vous l'ayiez trouvé, mes deux héros ! Allez, venez vous réchauffer à l'intérieur, ma grand-mère a allumé le feu, leur proposa-t-elle.

La blondinette conduisit les deux duellistes ainsi que Téa dans la maison qui se trouvait non loin du lac. A l'intérieur, la vieille femme les conduisit auprès du feu de la cheminée et leur dit d'enlever leurs vêtements mais Joey et Yugi insistèrent quand même pour garder leur pantalon, visiblement très gênés. Finalement, elle n'obtint d'eux que leurs vestes et tee-shirts. Téa leur apporta des couvertures.

- Ça va mieux, les garçons ? demanda-t-elle, fière d'eux.

- Maintenant qu'on est sortis, ça va beaucoup mieux, répondit Joey.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Téa, on va bien ! C'est pas comme si on était malades, plaisanta Yugi en souriant gentiment.

Téa sourit à son tour, heureuse que ses amis soient sains et saufs.

- Je suis fière de vous.

- On le sait, maman, répondirent les deux en choeur.

La voix de Marcy parlant au téléphone attira leur attention. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois pour écouter ce qu'elle disait.

- Oui, bonjour, ici Marcy Kline du lac, pouvez-vous me mettre en contact avec Makuba Kaiba, s'il vous plaît ?. . . Oui, j'attends. . .

La gamine leur fit un sourire en les voyant en train d'écouter sa conversation téléphonique Elle eut Makuba au téléphone.

- Allô ? Maky chéri ? J'ai un binôme finaliste, devine qui c'est. . . Tu les connais, j'en suis sûre. . . Allez, fais marcher tes neurones ! le pressa-t-elle.

Yugi, Joey et Téa se retinrent d'éclater de rire au surnom de Makuba, de plus elle lui parlait comme s'il était tout sauf son patron. Entre enfants, on se parlait plus facilement qu'entre adultes.

- Bingo ! Yugi et Joey ! Tu vois quand tu veux !. . . Oui, quand ils seront secs et s'ils retrouvent le chemin du retour, parce que de ce côté-là, j'suis aussi paumée qu'eux. . . Moi ? Mais non. . . Ouais, c'est ça ! Je te manque aussi, ne cherche pas à me mentir. . . A tout à l'heure, Maky chéri !

Elle raccrocha avec un sourire satisfait.

- Tu lui as raccroché au nez ? devina Téa.

Marcy hocha la tête en souriant innocemment.

- Alors comme ça, tu l'appelles Maky chéri ? la taquina Joey.

- Oui, il m'a plu dès que je l'ai vu ! Il est craquant et mignon tout plein, un peu comme toi, Yugi. Et faut avouer qu'il est plus chaleureux que son frère aîné !

Là, elle n'avait pas tort, tout le monde préférait Makuba à son grand frère. Le petit Kaiba avait un esprit plus ouvert et était surtout moins borné. Il avait su mettre Marcy à l'aise quand la mère de celle-ci, secrétaire du Directeur Marketing, le lui avait présenté. En effet, Makuba était chargé de tout mettre en place pour le tournoi. Il recherchait quelqu'un de doué en natation avec des talents de comédiens. Madame Kline lui avait présenté sa petite Marcy, douée en apnée. Quant aux talents de comédienne, Makuba était seul juge. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir fait ses preuves, elle fut engagée. Sa grand-mère fut aussi mise dans le coup, ayant fait partie d'une compagnie théâtrale étant jeune.

- Je voudrais rentrer à l'hôtel avec vous, ça ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Yugi. Tu pourras voir Makuba si tu en as envie.

- Merci !

Marcy rentrerait donc à l'hôtel avec eux dès qu'ils seront en mesure de repartir avec des vêtements secs. Quant à sa grand-mère, elle attendrait qu'une équipe du personnel vienne la chercher. Elle n'était pas pressée de rentrer, préférant profiter du paysage encore un petit moment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Golden et Aki se trouvaient toujours dans la grande maison éloignée de tout. Ils redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée après avoir fouillé les deux étages de fond en comble.

- Il n'y a rien ici, constata Aki.

- Oui, il n'y a rien si on ne compte pas les squelettes qui tombent du plafond, les fenêtres qui s'ouvrent brutalement et les cris de femmes qu'on égorge, s'énerva Golden, toujours en communiquant par la pensée.

- Je voulais parler du drapeau, il n'y a pas de drapeau ici, rectifia Aki, amusé des frayeurs que Golden avait eues tout le long de la visite.

Ils remarquèrent tous les deux le silence inquiétant qui régnait dans cette maison. Il n'y avait plus personne à part eux.

- Les autres groupes ont fui en courant, supposa Golden.

- Ouais, j'en ai bien peur, on fait comme eux ? plaisanta Aki.

Golden lui lança un regard noir qui voulait tout dire. Elle ajouta :

- Vous nous abandonnez, Fairy et moi, nous vous tuons, c'est clair ?

- Du calme, je plaisantais !

- Bien, je savais que le coup des menaces, ça marcherait, répliqua-t-elle.

- Hum. . . petite peste.

Elle lui envoya un coup de coude. Elle l'avait entendu. Aki sourit, fier d'avoir pu mettre un peu d'ambiance dans ce sinistre endroit. Elle lui suggéra de refaire le tour du manoir encore une fois pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas des pièces secrètes ou des passages cachés. Ils recommencèrent par la bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée.

- En principe, dans les films, on trouve toujours des passages secrets en actionnant un livre, pensa Golden.

Elle bougea quelques livres mais rien ne se passa, à sa grande déception. Pendant qu'Aki inspectait la cheminée, elle traînait devant l'immense bibliothèque qui occupait tout un mur. En levant les yeux, elle remarqua en haut, au sommet de l'étagère, un immense bouquin posé dangereusement. Une grande partie dépassait et ce livre pourrait tomber sur quelqu'un si l'étagère venait à bouger légèrement. Golden amena alors l'échelle roulante et grimpa les marches. Elle vit le gros ouvrage poussiéreux. Elle souffla dessus et le prit pour regarder quel genre d'oeuvre c'était. Mais à peine l'eut-elle ouvert que la maison se mit à trembler de toutes parts. Alarmée, Golden descendit de l'échelle et Aki la rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce que se passe ? demanda Aki, se doutant bien que sa partenaire ne pouvait lui apporter de réponse dans l'immédiat.

Devant eux, la bibliothèque se mit à bouger en coulissant vers la droite, ouvrant un passage plongé dans le noir. Aki regarda Golden, qui baissa les yeux sur le gros bouquin qu'elle tenait entre les bras. Aurait-elle ouvert le passage simplement en prenant le livre ? Elle sourit en montrant le livre à son équipier. Il lui rendit son sourire, se rendant compte de cette chance incroyable. Elle posa l'ouvrage sur un fauteuil couvert de poussière, puis s'engagea dans le passage secret. A l'entrée, ils descendirent trois marches avant de se trouver complètement dedans. Il faisait vraiment tout noir.

- Un peu de lumière serait le bienvenu, objecta Aki.

A ce moment, une torche s'alluma subitement, faisant sursauter Golden. Aki prit la torche accrochée au mur en souriant, c'était plus un sourire moqueur qu'autre chose.

- T'es vraiment une froussarde, toi ! se moqua-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle détourna la tête d'un air dédaigneux et partit sans l'attendre. Avec la torche en main, il la rejoignit tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le long couloir sombre.

- Attends, ne pars pas sans moi ! conseilla Aki.

- Vous l'avez bien cherché, frimeur ! lui répondit-elle par télépathie.

- Quoi, tu m'en veux ? s'étonna-t-il d'une telle susceptibilité.

- Oui, je vous en veux ! Je me demande comment Fairy peut vous trouver mignon et adorable ! Elle ne sait pas qui vous êtes en réalité !

- Elle me trouve mignon et adorable ? rougit-il.

- Malheureusement oui ! soupira-t-elle. Et vous, que pensez-vous d'elle ?

Avant de répondre, Aki voulut la sonder mais Golden l'en empêcha :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est endormie en ce moment, elle ne vous entend pas, assura-t-elle avec un gentil sourire.

Aki ne connaissait personne de plus honnête que Golden, il lui fit confiance et répondit à sa question.

- Fairy est ma meilleure élève, elle a une grande soif d'apprendre et est prête à tout pour gagner en puissance et renforcer sa magie. Je me suis chargé de son apprentissage parce qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres. Mais ça, elle ne le sait pas encore, je lui dirai le moment venu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que les autres ? demanda Golden, curieuse.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle a un pouvoir exceptionnel. Et elle l'est tout autant.

- Vous veillez sur elle, je suis rassurée maintenant. Ça se voit que vous l'aimez, je me trompe ?

- Si je te dis que Fairy est mon ange, ça répond à ta question ? sourit Aki.

Golden sourit aussi, mais de satisfaction. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer de meilleure réponse. Bien entendu, cette conversation restait entre elle et lui. Fairy ne devait pas en savoir un mot.

Tous les deux arrivèrent au bout du couloir. Ils descendirent une marche et marchèrent sur un sol recouvert d'une couche de sable.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmura Aki pour lui-même.

Golden tira sur sa manche pour attirer son attention. Elle pointa le doigt vers le centre de la salle où ils étaient. Il y avait un drapeau planté sur le pilier central. Mais le problème était qu'un gouffre très profond déparait ce pilier du reste de la salle. Golden s'avança et d'agenouilla près du précipice. Elle sortit une pièce de monnaie de sa poche et la jeta dedans. A sa grande surprise, elle n'entendit pas sa pièce tomber sur un sol quelconque. Elle regarda Aki et haussa les épaules en secouant la tête.

- Bon, je vais devoir utiliser mes ailes, décida Aki.

- Attendez, l'en empêcha Golden. Kaiba ne s'amuserait jamais à placer un drapeau dans un endroit inaccessible. Il y a sûrement un moyen.

Son raisonnement n'était pas bête du tout. Ils réfléchirent tous les deux en inspectant la salle circulaire du regard. Puis golden prit une poignée de sable et la lança au hasard dans le gouffre. Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant que quelques grains de sable restaient suspendus dans le vide au-dessus du trou. Elle se rapprocha de l'endroit avec Aki, et recommença le même geste. Le sable qu'elle jetait tombait sur un chemin étroit. Etroit et invisible.

- D'accord, Kaiba est complètement fêlé, s'exprima Aki.

Ils jetèrent du sable à plusieurs reprises pour tracer le chemin menant jusqu'au drapeau. Aki choisit d'y aller prudemment. Il saisit le drapeau et l'enleva de son socle.

- Il ne manque plus qu'à nous faire enregistrer, dit-il en revenant près de Golden.

Celle-ci hocha la tête. Le plus dur étant accompli, ils regagnèrent vite la sortie en refaisant le chemin en sens inverse. A la sortie du couloir interminable, ils traversèrent la bibliothèque et le hall d'entrée, ils ouvrirent la porte. Leur joie ne fut que de courte durée car il y avait deux duellistes qui les attendaient tranquillement devant l'entrée de la maison.

- Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

- Ce drapeau est à nous, merci de l'avoir cherché à notre place, se moqua la jeune adolescente.

- Laissez-moi deviner, intervint Aki. Vous voulez nous défier et gagner le duel pour prendre le drapeau, c'est ça ?

C'était trop évident. Des centaines de binômes pour seulement huit drapeaux. Il y avait donc des double-duels dans l'air. Les quatre duellistes s'éloignèrent de la maison et prirent place juste devant.

- On a trouvé ce drapeau, on compte le garder, parla Fairy à travers Golden.

- Te voilà de retour, se réjouit Aki, heureux d'entendre Fairy.

- Je m'appelle Quinn et c'est ma soeur Eponine.

- Golden.

- Aki.

Après les présentations, ils enfilèrent leurs disques de duels et battirent les cartes de leurs adversaires. Ils introduisirent leurs jeux et les compteurs affichèrent 4000.

- Que le duel commence ! crièrent-ils tous les quatre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et deux drapeaux de plus, deux ! Makuba est vraiment tordu par moments, comme son frère. . . Et moi aussi, j'ai du me creuser les méninges. . . Je fais court dans les commentaires parce que j'ai une de ces flemmes !_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Intelligence et endurance._** _Là, je crois qu'on va voir ce que font Marek et Shizu, faut bien qu'ils se démènent un peu, eux aussi ! Allez à la prochaine et gros bisous à tous !_


	12. Intelligence et endurance

_**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les persos que vous connaissez pas (Golden, Stella et pleins d'autres), vous saurez les différencier je pense !**_

_**Moi qui déteste les retards, je les multiplie et je me déteste ! Désolée pour ce big retard ! Bon, si vous avez atterri sur cette page, c'est sûrement pas pour m'entendre geindre des excuses ! Allez bonne lecture !**_

_**Il y a une note importante à la fin, lisez-la, s'il vous plaît !**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 12 : Intelligence et endurance**

Marek et Shizu descendaient les escaliers découverts au beau milieu des vestiges. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, des torches accrochées aux parois s'allumaient d'elles-mêmes, éclairant ainsi le chemin.

- Vraiment pratique, ironia Marek.

Sa soeur esquissa un sourire, mais elle remarqua que l'escalier s'arrêtait à l'entrée d'une pièce gigantesque. Des dessins ornaient les murs, Shizu et Marek les examinèrent.

- Nous allons devoir passer une série d'énigmes pour trouver ce que nous cherchons, comprit Marek.

- Et la moindre erreur peut nous être fatale, compléta Shizu.

- Fatale dans quel sens ? craignit le frère.

- Je ne préfère pas le savoir, sourit-elle. Il ne faut pas nous tromper, c'est le seul moyen.

- Bien sûr, marmonna-t-il en soupirant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers trois tables de pierre alignées devant un gouffre gigantesque. Et naturellement, de l'autre côté, se trouvait la prochaine salle. Sur chacune des trois tables, étaient éparpillées des pierres carrées et gravées d'un dessin.

- On dirait des puzzles, remarqua Marek.

Shizu hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord avec son frère. Ils se consacrèrent chacun à un puzzle pour gagner du temps. Et puis le troisième reviendrait au plus rapide, pourquoi pas ?

Pour reconstituer les dessins, ils procédèrent de la même façon. Ils placèrent d'abord les pièces au coin arrondi dans les coins de l'emplacement et ils agirent ensuite selon leur logique. Chaque puzzle contenait seize pièces, seize pierres gravées. Shizu plaça sa huitième pièce, elle reconnut que son dessin représentait Obélisk le Tourmenteur, l'un des trois Dieux Egyptiens. Par la suite, elle n'eut aucun mal à terminer la reconstitution. Elle posa la dernière pièce en même temps que Marek de son côté.

- Marek ? appela-t-elle.

- Sliffer, le Dragon du Ciel, lui répondit-il sans qu'elle eut à poser sa question.

- Sliffer le Dragon du Ciel, Obélisk le Tourmenteur. . . le troisième doit être le Dragon Ailé de Râ, déduisit Shizu.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la troisième table et Marek reconstitua le dessin du monstre. Une fois les trois dessins reconstitués, un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Puis des colonnes émergèrent du gouffre pour former le chemin menant à l'autre bout de la salle. Le grondement cessa.

- A toi l'honneur, petit frère, sourit Shizu.

Marek lui sourit son sourire et passa devant pour garantir la sécurité du passage. Il sauta de pilier en pilier, Shizu lui emboîta le pas et ils passèrent de l'autre côté sans grands efforts. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie qui était aussi l'entrée de la salle suivante. La première chose qu'ils firent fut d'aller étudier les dessins sur les murs.

- Après les puzzles, c'est un labyrinthe, déduisit Shizu.

- Et un labyrinthe n'est jamais sans dangers, tel que nous connaissons Makuba, raisonna Marek en levant les yeux au ciel.

Leurs disques de duel étant déjà à leur poignet, ils n'eurent plus qu'à introduire leurs jeux de cartes, au cas où ils auraient besoin de se défendre. Ils empruntèrent alors le chemin devant eux, s'engageant dans ce fameux labyrinthe. Tout en marchant, ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux pour ne pas se faire surprendre par quoi que ce soit. Ils arrivèrent à un croisement, ils choisirent d'aller à gauche au hasard mais ils revinrent sur leurs pas, reculant face à un monstre du jeu, Hitotsu le Géant. N'ayant pas le choix, ils fuirent pour prendre à droite mais là aussi, il furent arrêtés par Nécrophobie des Ténèbres. Ils furent pris au piège. Tous les deux se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Il fallait se défendre. Ils tirèrent cinq cartes de leurs jeux et affrontèrent chacun un monstre. Shizu joua le Devin Mystérieux et renforça ses PA avec une carte magique pour venir à bout de Nécrophobie des Ténèbres. Quant à Marek, il joua la Bête Sanglante qui détruisit facilement Hitotsu le Géant. Une fois les monstres ennemis détruits, les monstres joués par Shizu et Marek revinrent dans leurs mains. Shizu souffla un grand coup.

- Viens, il ne faut pas traîner, pressa Marek.

Il entraîna sa soeur par la main en courant dans le chemin de gauche, leur premier choix. Ils coururent encore une centaine de mètres, Marek s'arrêta, imité par sa soeur. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre mais rien ne se produisit. Toujours sur leurs gardes, ils s'avancèrent lentement et s'engagèrent dans une montée. La pente fut d'abord légère mais s'accentua à chaque mètre qu'ils gravissaient. Le grondement sembla se rapprocher d'eux. Ils reculèrent instinctivement, puis au détour du couloir devant eux, une énorme sphère en pierre arriva à toute vitesse, occupant presque toute la largeur du couloir. Et la pente ne faisait qu'accentuer la vitesse de cette boule folle.

- Attention Shizu ! réagit Marek.

D'instinct, il se précipita sur sa grande soeur, la plaqua contre le mur et la protégea avec son propre corps. Shizu vit la grosse boule passer juste derrière son frère. Ils se détendirent dès que tout danger cessa.

- Ça va, Shizu ?

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça. Tu m'as protégée au péril de ta vie.

- C'est mon devoir de frère.

Shizu sourit, fière d'avoir un frère aussi et dévoué et attentionné.

- Père et mère seraient fiers de toi, Marek, tout comme je le suis.

Marek détourna la tête, gêné par ce soudain compliment. Shizu passa devant lui et poursuivit le chemin. Marek la suivit, silencieux.

Tout au long de leur progression, ils rencontrèrent toutes sortes d'épreuves : des monstres, des obstacles, des culs-de-sac. Mais après avoir rebroussé chemin maintes fois, ils parvinrent enfin à trouver la sortie de ce dédale infernal.

- Enfin sortis, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'écria Marek.

- Ce n'est pas encore fini, rappela Shizu, toujours sérieuse.

- Malheureusement, non.

Et ils continuèrent jusqu'à la prochaine salle. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs plus petite que les deux autres. Au fond, il y avait eux grilles derrière lesquelles se trouvait le fameux drapeau qu'ils recherchaient. Et devant ces deux grilles, il y avait un sphinx. Un sphinx mécanique. Shizu et Marek avancèrent jusqu'à lui mais rien ne se passa. Marek contourna le sphinx et s'approcha des grilles. Il voulut les ouvrir pour prendre le drapeau mais sa main fut électrocutée à leur contact. Ce système de défense actionna la mise en marche du sphinx mécanique. Ses yeux brillèrent et il parla.

- Bienvenue, duellistes. Vous allez passer l'ultime énigme avant de vous emparer du trésor. Etes-vous prêts ?

A cette question, la patte gauche du sphinx s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une sorte de talkie-walkie. Shizu prit le petit engin, elle appuya sur le seul bouton et répondit au robot en parlant dans le boîtier.

- Oui, posez la question.

- Avant tout, il me faut vous prévenir. Vous n'avez droit qu'à une seule possibilité, une seule réponse que vous me communiquerez avec ce petit récepteur que vous tenez. Si vous réussissez, le trésor est à vous mais si vous échouez, vous pouvez dire adieu à la phase finale.

- Fallait s'en douter, murmura Marek à sa grande soeur.

- Voici l'énigme. Mon premier est vital à toute vie ; mon deuxième, toutes les femmes le sont ; mon troisième est la fin de risque et enfin mon dernier vous permettra de sortir et d'accéder à la phase finale. Il n'y a aucune limite de temps et j'attends votre réponse. Bonne chance.

Les yeux du robot s'éteignirent. Marek se répéta la charade, d'ailleurs c'était une charade bien étrange. Il n'y avait pas lieu de tenir compte du dernier indice puisqu'il était évident que la réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, leur permettrait de prendre ce fichu drapeau. Il commença à faire les cent pas en réfléchissant. Shizu s'assit contre la patte du sphinx géant et posa le boîtier à côté d'elle.

- Marek, faisons une pause, tu veux bien ? proposa-t-elle calmement.

Marek fut d'abord surpris mais se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Ils avaient besoin de repos pour se remettre les idées en place et réfléchir tranquillement à cette charade. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues secondes. Puis Marek appela sa soeur.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Marek ? lui répondit-elle.

- S'il te plaît Shizu, parle-moi de maman.

Elle fut surprise par sa demande, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il s'expliqua :

- Je ne l'ai jamais connue et Odion m'a souvent dit que tu lui ressembles beaucoup, sauf la couleur de tes yeux. Les siens étaient dorés comme deux soleils brillant haut dans le ciel. Comment était-elle ?

Shizu se résigna, elle leva les yeux et fixa le haut plafond de pierre et elle lui raconta ses souvenirs avec un doux sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu sais, je n'avais que 4 ans quand elle nous a quittés. Tu n'étais qu'un bébé mais je sais qu'elle nous aurait aimés plus que sa propre vie. Pour elle, Odion était notre frère et rien d'autre. Pour moi, maman était tout simplement un ange. Elle avait une voix douce et mélodieuse, elle me racontait souvent des histoires avant de dormir le soir et elle me faisait un beau sourire avant de me laisser. . . Pour moi, elle était la plus belle. . . Si belle mais si triste. A présent, je comprends pourquoi elle était si triste.

- Pour Odion, devina Marek.

- Oui. Odion n'a jamais été réellement accepté dans notre famille quand notre père était vivant, et cela lui faisait de la peine.

- Tu sais, Odion me dit parfois qu'il a l'impression de voir maman à travers toi. Alors c'est comme si je la connaissais comme je te connais.

Shizu sourit, attendrie par les paroles de son petit frère. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir. Elle prit la main, il la serra dans la sienne. Tous les deux ne dirent plus aucun mot, ils réfléchissaient à la solution de l'énigme.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris et Kaiba arrivèrent au pied d'une montagne rocheuse. Chris attacha sa monture à un arbre et voulut faire le tour de la falaise pour trouver un moyen de continuer la route. Kaiba la suivit, sentant la proximité d'un drapeau. Une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, ils découvrirent l'entrée d'une grotte creusée dans le flan de la montagne. Ils traversèrent le long tunnel et débouchèrent au coeur de la montagne. Une immense caverne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Le sol était rocheux, des stalagmites et stalactites en pierre ornaient et décoraient l'endroit éclairé par un faible rayon solaire passant par une petite fissure.

Chris admirait toute la beauté de l'endroit inerte quand elle remarqua un escalier de pierre sur sa droite.

- Un escalier ? C'est bizarre, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- On n'a qu'à le monter, on verra bien ce qu'on y trouve, suggéra Kaiba d'un ton moqueur en passant le premier.

Chris se rembrunit. Elle le rattrapa sur les marches.

- Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir dit de m'adresser la parole. Alors tu seras gentil de ne plus me parler, lui balança-t-elle en pleine figure.

Elle poursuivit sa montée. Après l'altercation qu'elle avait eue dans le bois, elle n'était pas prête de le pardonner. Puis ses pensées convergèrent sur le vrai Chris, son frère jumeau.

- Qu'aurait-il fait à ma place ? Il ne se serait pas emporté comme je l'ai fait. . . il aurait tout pris avec le sourire. Grand frère, donne-moi un peu de ta force, le supplia-t-elle par la pensée.

Stella et ses parents avaient toujours reproché à Chris son manque de sérieux et qu'il prenait tout à la légère. Mais lui seul savait combien il était sérieux et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait toujours le sourire qu'il ne pensait pas aux choses importantes. Un jour, il avait expliqué tout cela à Stella, sa soeur jumelle. Tout le monde avait des problèmes, seulement il fallait les prendre avec le sourire, et on s'en porte mieux et on est moins angoissé. Mais Stella n'était pas comme lui. Elle était émotive et s'emportait facilement. Elle pouvait se contrôler mais arrivaient des moments où la crise de nerfs éclatait pour de bon. Et depuis qu'elle avait pris la place du garçon, elle était toujours sur les nerfs même si elle ne le montrait pas. De plus, Kaiba n'arrangeait pas les choses.

- Faudrait que je pense à m'acheter une boule anti-stresse pour me détendre, pensa-t-elle.

Quant à Kaiba, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le ton condescendant de sa dernière réplique cinglante. Ce Chris ne savait absolument rien sur lui, alors comment pouvait-il se permettre de lui parler ainsi ? Non, Chris n'était pas à blâmer, Kaiba lui-même était responsable. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter la proposition de Makuba.

- C'est fini, je ne céderai plus à ses caprices, pensa-t-il, sur les nerfs.

Mais pouvait-il vraiment parler de caprices ? Non, il pensait simplement apporter un petit plus au tournoi. Makuba avait toujours été de son côté, il ne l'avait jamais abandonné. S'il n'avait pas été là, Kaiba n'aurait plus jamais pu prétendre au titre de meilleur duelliste mondial. Il ne le montrait pas mais Makuba le préoccupait bien plus que sa petite personne et il se moquait de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser de lui, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tout ce qu'il entreprenait était couronné de succès, tout cela pour faire fructifier son entreprise et réaliser ses rêves à lui et à Makuba.

Kaiba refusa de laisser ainsi vagabonder ses pensées. Pour le moment, seul le tournoi devait l'occuper. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il était le meilleur duelliste du tournoi et seul Yugi pouvait prétendre le battre. Yugi et personne d'autre. Pas même Chris Langton.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, pas de drapeaux pour ce chap ! Mais Marek et Shizu en ont un à portée de main, et ils pourront le prendre quand ils auront trouvé la réponse de l'énigme ! Au fait, quelqu'un à trouvé la solution ? C'est ma soeur qui m'a suggéré cette énigme, faut dire que mon cerveau marchait à moitié quand j'ai voulu trouver des épreuves pour les frère et soeur Ishtar ! Ils sont quand même intelligents, ces égyptiens ! Remarque, j'adore cette famille, ils sont super attachants ! Kaiba et Stella, eux, ils font un peu chier quand même ! Toujours en train de grogner dans leur coin ! Vivement qu'on passe à autre chose ! A l'avancement de leur parcours par exemple ! Allez, j'ai fini, je vous laisse souffler un peu !_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Premier duel. **Dans tout le prochain chap, on verra ce qui se passe du côté de Chris et Kaiba ! Comme le titre l'explique si bien, il y aura un duel entier mais très court, mené par les soins de Monsieur Kaiba ! Mais tout ça va plutôt mal finir ! Je vous laisse réfléchir à ça ! A la prochaine et gros bisous à tous !_

_**Petite note : Ma soeur Lune d'Argent et moi, nous travaillons sur une fic et on l'écrit toutes les deux (on se passe les feuilles et on fait la suite comme on le sent, en fait) ! Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Harry Potter et le manga Fruits Baskets ! J'imagine que tout le monde ne connaît pas Fruits Baskets et si besoin est, je donnerai plus d'informations ! Mais d'abord, nous voulons savoir toutes les deux si vous êtes intéressés par cette fic qui est déjà bien entamée ! On en est à 9 ou 10 chap je crois ! Quelque soit votre avis, faites-le moi savoir par review, comme ça on verra toutes les deux si on la publie sur le site ou pas. Merci de votre attention !**_


	13. Premier duel

_**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les persos que vous connaissez pas (Golden, Stella et pleins d'autres), vous saurez les différencier je pense !**_

_**J'ai l'impression de me répéter un peu là, depuis beaucoup de chap d'affilée (je parle français là ?) C'est rien, j'ai simplement pété un câble ! Donc, je dédie ce chap à ma petite Lyly chérie qui brûlait d'impatience de voir comment allait tourner la relation entre Seto et Stella (au vinaigre !). Voilà, Lyly, c'est rien que pour toi, amuse-toi bien en lisant !**_

_**Et aussi bonne lecture à tous ! Souvenez-vous Kaiba et Chris avaient localisé un drapeau dans une montagne avec un immense escalier à l'intérieur ! (Je fais un bref résumé parce que là, je commence le chap en queue de poisson, ou alors pour plus de précisions, je vous renvoie au chap précédent)**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 13 : Premier duel**

Kaiba et Chris poursuivaient leur montée dans le silence le plus total, ils arrivèrent au somment, essoufflés. Il fallait une consistance d'enfer pour pouvoir monter toutes ses marches sans avoir mal aux cuisses. C'était tout bonnement inhumain d'avoir construit un tel escalier. Tout en haut, se trouvait une petite ouverture circulaire à travers laquelle on pouvait voir le ciel rosé par les rayons du soleil couchant.

- On a chevauché et marché toute la journée, se dit Chris en s'apercevant que la nuit serait bientôt là.

Kaiba l'écarta de son chemin et se mit juste en-dessous du trou. Chris n'apprécia pas du tout mais à quoi bon lui crier dessus ? Cela ne servait à rien de toute façon. Il sauta et atteignit le bord, il se hissa ainsi à l'extérieur.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur est grand, marmonna-t-elle en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

En effet, Chris ne pouvait pas le suivre, elle était trop petite pour imiter son geste. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle vit une main tendue, la main de Kaiba. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Aurait-il compris le sens du mot « équipe » ? Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions. Elle sauta et parvint à attraper sa main. Il n'eut aucun mal à la hisser à l'extérieur. Elle le regarda et en se relevant. Kaiba crut voir dans son regard une pointe de gratitude mais il se détourna, aussitôt imité par son partenaire (si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi).

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Au somment de la montagne. Et voilà ce qu'on cherche.

Chris le rejoignit là où il se trouvait. Elle se pencha et aperçut un drapeau perché sur la paroi de la montagne. Et ce n'était pas une paroi à descendre avec simplement une paire de chaussures adéquates.

- J'y vais, décida Chris.

- Tu es fou ! Tu veux te tuer ou quoi ? s'exclama Kaiba.

Kaiba aimait prendre des risques mais là, c'était carrément du suicide.

- Est-ce que tu vois un autre moyen de nous emparer de ce fichu drapeau ? le raisonna-t-elle en levant ses yeux brillants de détermination. Regarde, il n'est pas si loin, tu n'auras qu'à me retenir.

Elle dut reconnaître qu'elle était un poids-plume, Kaiba n'aurait pas de mal à l'empêcher de tomber dans le vide. Kaiba détourna le regard.

- Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas empêché de risquer ta vie.

Chris sourit, elle lui tendit sa main et ils agrippèrent chacun le poignet de l'autre. Chris enjamba le rebord et posa un premier pied sur la paroi glissante, puis elle posa le deuxième. A présent, elle remettait sa vie entre les mains de Kaiba. Elle tendit l'autre bras en direction du drapeau.

- Je suis trop loin !

Kaiba se rapprocha du bord et posa un genou à terre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, il se pencha davantage. Chris descendit encore et tendit son bras au maximum et parvint enfin à saisir le bâton, elle tira de toutes ses forces pour le décrocher.

- Saleté de drapeau ! cria-t-elle, agacée.

Elle continua de tirer, sachant que Kaiba commençait à fatiguer à force de la retenir. Elle rassembla ses forces et le décrocha finalement d'un coup sec.

- Ça y est, je l'ai ! s'écria-t-elle, réjouie.

Sans plus attendre, il commença à la remonter en tirant en reculant. Mais le pied de Chris glissa et elle lâcha le poignet de Kaiba, heureusement il l'attrapa par la main.

- C'est pas vrai, quelle idiote ! murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Puis elle leva les yeux vers Kaiba, il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas la lâcher.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! rugit-il. Tu veux nous tuer tous les deux ?

- Comme si je le faisais exprès ! répliqua-t-elle.

Il parvint enfin à la remonter entièrement. Elle déposa le drapeau à côté d'elle par terre pendant que tous les deux reprenaient leur souffle et se remettaient de leurs émotions. Kaiba se leva le premier et prit le drapeau.

- Assez perdu de temps, allons nous faire enregistrer.

Chris se leva aussi pendant que Kaiba commençait à redescendre. Elle ressentit une vive douleur au genou droit. Il était vrai qu'elle s'était fortement cognée le genou en glissant sur la paroi rocheuse. Mais ce n'était pas grave, l'important était de revenir à l'hôtel avec le drapeau. Elle redescendit et rejoignit Kaiba au pas de course. Ils reprirent le même chemin en sens inverse. Arrivés en bas de l'escalier, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie mais à l'extérieur, deux hommes les attendaient avec des disques de duels au poignet. Kaiba fut le premier à les voir, il esquissa un sourire narquois.

- Tiens donc ! Désolé mais vous arrivez trop tard, leur apprit-il en montrant le drapeau.

- Au contraire, on arrive au bon moment, renchérit l'un d'eux au visage pâle comme la mort.

- C'est gentil d'avoir fait le boulot à notre place, ajouta l'autre aux yeux globuleux.

- Si je comprends bien, ils nous défient, dit Chris en s'approchant de Kaiba.

- Ces deux clowns ne font pas le poids face à moi !

Chris soupira d'un air navré en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

- Je te les aurais laissés volontiers mais le règlement stipule qu'on doit se battre à deux contre deux et non pas un contre deux. A qui avons-nous l'honneur ? demanda-t-elle calmement aux deux duellistes.

- Je suis Jon et voici Dwight. Et ce drapeau est à nous, pour la gloire de Maître Seth !

- D'accord, une bande de fêlés, se moqua Kaiba.

- Ouais, donc moi c'est Chris et lui c'est. . . même pas besoin de présentations.

- On n'a pas le temps de bavarder inutilement ! Entamons tout de suite le duel qu'on en finisse ! pressa Kaiba.

Les duellistes se placèrent en mélangeant leur propre jeu de cartes. Ils tirèrent chacun cinq cartes.

- Je commence ! s'imposa Kaiba. Je joue le Cyber-bocal (1000/1500) en mode défense et je pose une carte face cachée.

- J'appelle le Seigneur Double-face en mode attaque (1200/900) ! poursuivit Dwight.

- A mon tour, fit Chris.

Elle tira une carte et fit son choix.

- Je pose deux cartes faces cachées et j'appelle le Guerrier Elu (1800/1600) en mode attaque.

Jon piocha une carte et joua :

- Je pose la Dame Poison en mode défense (600/800) ainsi qu'une carte face cachée !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent ensuite vers Kaiba, c'était à lui de jouer. Il semblait plutôt confiant. Ces duellistes ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville et ils affichait un air supérieur.

- Mon dieu, il doit avoir les chevilles énormes ! pensa Chris en souriant légèrement.

Kaiba piocha et regarda sa carte. Là, il éclata d'un rire sonore.

- C'est déjà fini pour vous ! s'adressa-t-il aux adversaires.

Jon et Dwight froncèrent les sourcils, tandis que Chris rassembla les cartes qu'elle avait encore en main.

- Bien. Je sacrifie Cyber-bocal et je fais appel au Seigneur des Dragons (2200/1500). Mon monstre a le pouvoir d'appeler sur le terrain tous les dragons qui se trouvent dans mon jeu donc je fais intervenir mes trois Dragons Blancs aux Yeux Bleus (3000/2500) !

Jon et Dwight se mirent à trembler. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'il ferait si vite appel à ses puissants dragons. Mais Kaiba était loin d'avoir fini son tour.

- Et maintenant passons à la phase d'attaque !

Kaiba lança d'abord son Seigneur des Dragons et l'un des Dragons aux Yeux Bleus à la rencontre de Dwight et son unique monstre. Dwight perdit la totalité de ses PV. Kaiba lança ensuite ses deux Dragons restants sur Jon et sa Dame Poison. Les PV de Jon retombèrent à 0. Le duel était déjà fini. Les deux serviteurs de Seth tombèrent à genoux. Les hologrammes disparurent, Chris rangea son jeu de cartes dans son étui et s'en retourna auprès des chevaux emboîtant, alors que Kaiba admirait des deux adversaires vaincus.

- Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, se moqua-t-il avant de se détourner.

Dwight et Jon relevèrent la tête, furieux. Ils se regardèrent puis crièrent :

- Feu !

Chris, qui avait attaché le drapeau à la monture de Kaiba, fut alertée par ce cri qui n'avait rien d'innocent. Pendant que Kaiba retournait près de son étalon, Chris vit surgir des hommes armés d'arbalètes et de flèches, derrière les amas de rochers environnants.

- Attention ! cria-t-elle.

Elle s'interposa entre les flèches déjà lancées et Kaiba de dos. Il se retourna vivement et vit Chris un genou posé à terre, elle s'était reçue une flèche au flanc gauche.

- Mince. . . articula-t-elle faiblement.

Rassemblant tout son courage ainsi que ses forces, elle saisit la flèche d'une seule main et la retira d'un coup sec sans un cri de douleur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ! rugit Kaiba en l'aidant à se lever.

Tandis qu'une autre vague de flèches s'apprêtait à être lancée, Kaiba força Chris à monter son étalon blanc, et il s'installa derrière elle. Et tous les deux s'enfuirent sous la pluie de flèches mais avec le drapeau des futurs finalistes. Chris, immobilisée par la douleur, n'en pouvait plus. Elle lâcha la flèche qu'elle avait retirée et s'effondra contre le torse de Kaiba derrière elle.

- Chris ! Eh, Chris ! appela-t-il pour qu'elle reste éveillée.

- C'est bizarre. . . Je viens de risquer ma vie pour sauver l'homme que je hais le plus sur cette terre, confia-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Non Chris, tu dois tenir !

Trop tard. Elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Tout en chevauchant en direction de l'hôtel, il actionna l'émetteur incorporé à sa veste.

- Makuba, tu me reçois ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, Seto ? répondit le petit frère.

- Réunis tout de suite l'équipe médicale et attendez-nous à l'entrée de l'immeuble. J'arrive avec Chris, il est blessé.

- Quoi !. . . OK, tout sera prêt. A tout de suite, termina Makuba avant de couper la communication.

Kaiba accéléra le galop de son cheval, le temps pressait. Cependant, il était troublé par ce que Chris avait dit avant de s'évanouir. Certes, le hasard les avait réunis mais il n'empêchait que Christopher Langton était une étrange personne. Il semblait avoir une opinion toute faite de lui, Seto Kaiba. D'accord, sa réputation d'homme distant et glacial n'arrangeait pas son image et ne faisait qu'accentuer l'idée qu'il se faisait sur sa personne mais rien, non absolument rien ne justifiait cette haine profonde qu'il éprouvait. « Je viens de risquer ma vie pour sauver l'homme que je hais le plus sur cette terre. » Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Kaiba était certain de ne connaître son coéquipier que par sa réputation de champion inter-continental et il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Puis, il repensa aux événements produits au début de la journée. Il était vrai que Chris n'était pas du tout emballé à l'idée de faire équipe avec lui. Ensuite, il ne s'était pas privé de lui balancer tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, de le traiter d'homme arrogant, orgueilleux et narcissique de surcroît ! Chris devait vraiment le haïr pour lui dire ses quatre vérités comme ça. D'ordinaire, Seto se moquait pas mal que les gens l'aiment ou pas, mais là ça dépassait l'entendement !

- Bon sang, je ne lui ai rien fait ! Je ne le connais même pas ! pensa-t-il, de plus en plus nerveux.

Et il donna un autre coup de talons pour accélérer le rythme de sa monture.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, un drapeau pour Kaiba et son équipière ! Manque de bol, fallait pas énerver les méchants ! Et Stella qui se ramasse une flèche en prime, c'est pas son jour de chance, elle aurait mieux fait de rester couchée ! De toute façon, c'est moi le hasard, alors mes persos n'ont pas le droit de rouspéter ! Ce chap où on ne voit que Stella et Seto a été très facile à écrire avec un duel contre des joueurs nuls à chier (Seto les expédie vers d'autres cieux au bout de 2 ou 3 tours, si c'est pas pathétique !) et aussi Stella qui pisse le sang ! Je suis la cruauté personnifiée ! OK, je me tais !_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Découvertes**. On va revenir à ce que font les autres groupes ! Et nos héros vont aller de surprise en surprise ! Sur gros bisous à tous !_


	14. Découvertes

_**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les persos que vous connaissez pas (Golden, Stella et pleins d'autres), vous saurez les différencier je pense !**_

_**Toutes vos reviews me sont bien parvenues, et je vous remercie, ça me remonte un peu le moral ! Je vous réponds pas mais sachez que je vous remercie beaucoup !**_

_**Ok, et c'est reparti pour un tour ! Pardon pour le big retard ! C'était principalement femme et re-flemme ! En plus il fait chaud, donc ça arrange pas les choses ! Bon, cette fois, le chap commence plus calmement que le précédent ! Bon, un bref résumé s'impose ! Chaque groupe a enfin trouvé un drapeau, maintenant, il faut aller s'enregistrer ! Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdus !**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 14 : Découvertes**

Joey, Yugi, Téa et Marcy avaient quitté la zone du lac depuis un bon moment déjà mais ils ne voyaient que des arbres et de la verdure autour d'eux, mais aucun sentier n'était présent pour leur indiquer un chemin à suivre. Joey consulta encore une fois le plan avec Yugi devant les airs inquiets de Téa et la petite Marcy. Yugi jeta des regards hésitants en direction de Téa qui attendait que les deux garçons disent quelque chose. Elle remarqua le comportement timide de Yugi.

- Ne me dites rien ! On est perdus, c'est ça ? devina-t-elle.

- Ben. . . disons que. . . bafouillèrent les deux garçons.

- Oui, on est perdus, répondit la gamine à leur place.

- Ecoutez, c'est pas grave, on n'a qu'à continuer dans une direction au hasard, on tombera bien sur un chemin tôt ou tard ! proposa Yugi.

- Ouais ! De toute façon, le tournoi ne peut pas continuer sans nous puisqu'on est en possession d'un de leurs drapeaux, approuva Joey.

Téa et Marcy soupirèrent de désespoir.

- Les garçons ont toujours des solutions de secours complètement débiles, constata la jeune Marcy.

- Oui, mais là, on n'a pas vraiment le choix, se résigna Téa en suivant ses amis.

Et ils continuèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant d'entendre des voix.

- Vas-y, mon Centaure féroce, attaque ses PV ! ordonna une voix masculine.

Un cri aigu suivit l'attaque.

- Je connais cette voix ! bondit Joey.

Il se précipita pour en avoir le coeur net. Il courut jusqu'à apercevoir les quatre duellistes livrant ce combat. Joey fut rejoint par Yugi, Téa et Marcy.

- Oh oh, il y a un problème, chuchota Téa pour elle-même en reconnaissant deux duellistes.

Joey et Yugi n'en revinrent pas leurs yeux (ils ont la mâchoire qui pend), ils avaient reconnu Mai, quant à son prétendu partenaire, ce n'était autre que Sérénity, la petite soeur de ce cher Joey.

- Sérénity. . . bafouilla Joey.

La jeune fille venait de subir une puissante attaque directe du Centaure féroce. Elle avait été propulsée en arrière et avait perdu 1700 PV, ne lui en laissant plus que 400. Joey voulut accourir vers elle mais Yugi l'en empêcha, il fallait qu'il voie comment elle se débrouillait en duel.

- Sérénity, ça va ? demanda Mai, inquiète.

Elle hocha la tête en se relevant, essoufflée. Elle reprit sa position et évalua la situation en reprenant son souffle. Leurs deux adversaires, Kenneth et Kevin, avaient respectivement encore 900 et 1200 PV, Mai avait 600 PV et elle-même en avait 400.

- Bien, c'est à mon tour ! annonça-t-elle en tirant une nouvelle carte.

Joey et ses amis observaient le duel, Joey lut sur le visage de sa soeur une détermination sans précédent, elle était au moins aussi déterminée que lui pendant les duels.

- Je pose le Pégase féerique en mode attaque et une carte Polymérisation pour le faire fusionner avec la Guerrière-Amazone de Mai ! Nos deux créatures se combinent pour devenir la Cavalière féerique (2600/2000) !

Kenneth et Kevin blêmirent devant elles et ce puissant monstre.

- Cavalière féerique, attaque le Centaure féroce de Kenneth ! ordonna-t-elle.

Le monstre adverse se désintégra, anéantissant ainsi tous les PV de son propriétaire. Il n'y avait plus que Kevin contre elles, mais celui-ci ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. C'était à lui de jouer.

- J'appelle la Bête des Enfers en mode attaque (1000/900) ! Vas-y, anéantis les PV de Mai !

- Force Miroir ! cria Mai en dévoilant son unique carte face cachée.

L'attaque de la Bête des Enfers fut renvoyée, la détruisant ainsi. Kevin n'avait plus rien pour protéger ses PV. Mai tira une carte.

- J'appelle Dame Harpie en mode attaque (1400/1200) ! Dame Harpie, attaque directement ses PV !

Les PV de Kevin descendirent à 0, mettant fin au double-duel.

- Ouais, bien joué ! se réjouirent les deux jeunes filles en se tapant dans la main.

Tristan et Duke vinrent les féliciter à leur tour, contents qu'elles puissent garder leur drapeau. Kenneth et Kevin en firent de même, en valeureux adversaires. Sérénity et Mai remercièrent tout ce petit monde avec un joli sourire.

- Sérénity, appela Joey en s'approchant avec ses amis.

Le sourire de celle-ci s'effaça pour laisser place à la surprise puis à l'inquiétude.

- Joey, tu. . . tu as tout vu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Non, mais j'en ai assez vu pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Si tu voulais me faire une surprise, eh bien c'est réussi ! La démonstration à laquelle j'ai eu droit m'a montré qu'on était pareils toi et moi, les Wheeler sont des battants !

- Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ? s'éclaira-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non, je suis fier de toi, petite soeur !

- Oh, Joey ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de son grand frère. J'avais tellement peur de ta réaction mais Mai m'a assurée que tout irait bien. Je suis si contente !

Tout le monde fut ému devant ce tableau de famille. Puis Joey se tourna vers ses amis, tout sourire envolé.

- Alors, qui parmi vous était au courant ?

Mai, Tristan, Duke et Téa levèrent lentement la main.

- D'accord, vive le complot, balança Joey en reprenant la route avec toute la bande.

- Ne leur en veux pas, Joey. C'est moi qui les ai mis dans le secret, je leur ai demandé de ne rien te dire, expliqua Sérénity. C'est Mai m'a appris à jouer et à constituer mon paquet de cartes, elle nous a inscrites toutes les deux sans que tu t'en rendes compte.

- Joey a toujours les yeux dans ses poches, c'était facile ! avoua Mai.

Joey ne fit pas attention à cette moquerie et écouta le récit de sa soeur.

- Mai et moi avons trouvé un drapeau.

- C'est vrai ? Yugi et moi aussi en avons un.

- Alors ça veut dire que. . . on va devoir se battre l'un contre l'autre ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Joey hocha la tête avec le sourire.

- Je me fais pas de soucis de ce côté-là. Je sais que tu donneras le meilleur de toi-même et j'en ferai de même, crois-moi !

- D'accord ! acquiesça-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Et toute la joyeuse bande continua son chemin en suivant un sentier se trouvant à proximité de l'endroit où Sérénity et Mai avaient livré leur double-duel. Ils avaient aussi trois chevaux à disposition. Téa et Marcy montèrent sur l'un, fatiguées d'avoir longuement marché. Joey préféra monter sur le deuxième avec Sérénity pour empêcher Tristan et Duke de l'approcher et Mai se retrouva seule sur le dernier cheval.

Tout en poursuivant tranquillement leur chemin, ils bavardèrent joyeusement en racontant comment ils avaient trouvé les drapeaux et Téa leur raconta ensuite comment ils avaient fait la connaissance de la petite Marcy. Elle fut d'ailleurs bien accueillie au sein du groupe.

Mais Yugi s'arrêta soudainement.

- Je sens une puissance magique, fit-il à Yami dans son esprit.

- Allons voir, proposa Yami en prenant la place de Yugi.

- Yugi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Téa.

- Vous n'entendez pas quelque chose ?

Tous tendirent l'oreille et effectivement des voix retentirent au loin.

- Ça vient de là-bas ! devina Yami en courant dans la direction indiquée.

Ss amis le suivirent en courant ou en trottant pour ceux à cheval. Le groupe rejoignit un autre sentier menant à une sorte de villa abandonnée. Mais devant la maison, quatre personnes livraient un double-duel. Golden, Aki et deux autres duellistes. Apparemment, le duel touchait bientôt à sa fin car l'un des deux adversaires avait déjà perdu tous ses PV. Golden allait lancer sa dernière attaque :

- Seigneur Céleste, anéantis ses PV ! cria-t-elle.

Tout le monde fut bouche bée en l'entendant crier, sauf Joey et Yami qui savaient parfaitement qu'elle pouvait parler comme tout le monde.

- Je croyais qu'elle était muette, déclara Duke.

- Je le croyais aussi, confirma Tristan.

Au loin, Golden et Aki saluèrent leurs adversaires en souriant. Aki récupéra leur drapeau.

- Ils sont finalistes, murmura Yami.

Aki et Golden se retournèrent et virent Yami et sa bande d'amis qui les attendaient. Le sourire de Golden s'effaça à la vue du Pharaon. Elle se doutait qu'il avait vu la fin du duel, il avait encore eu un aperçu de la puissance de ses cordes vocales. Comme elle était mal à l'aise ! C'était une situation très embarrassante. Aki posa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer et ils avancèrent tous les deux vers le groupe.

- Salut ! Vous êtes aussi finalistes ? dit Aki en posant le regard sur les deux drapeaux.

Mais personne ne lui répondit, tous avaient le regard scotché sur Golden, le visage incompréhensif. Celle-ci baissa tristement la tête. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi elle leur avait menti sur sa santé. Peut-être avait-elle un secret ? Et Aki avait l'air d'en savoir plus sur elle que n'importe qui. . .

- Bon,il est tard, on va peut-être rentrer, proposa Aki, l'air de rien.

Le groupe leur emboîta le pas dans le silence le plus complet. Lentement, les conversations reprirent au sein de la bande, laissant tomber le problème de Golden. Si elle ne voulait pas leur révéler son secret, c'était tout à fait son droit et puis elle devait avoir ses raisons. Cependant, ses raisons concernaient Yugi et le Pharaon, et cela, Yami le savait très bien. Celui-ci ralentit le pas, attendant que Golden, qui marchait en retrait, le rejoigne. Elle avait une triste mine et semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Golden, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il amèrement.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil puis baissa la tête en soupirant.

- Aki et toi n'êtes pas ce que vous prétendez être. Il est inutile de jouer la comédie plus longtemps, essaya-t-il de la persuader.

Si elle ne répondait pas, il lui poserait encore des questions. Elle décida néanmoins de lui apporter quelques éléments de réponse. Elle prit la main de Yami et inscrivit des caractères au creux de sa paume avec son doigt. Yami reconstitua les mots, puis la phrase. « Je ne peux rien te dire, mais je peux t'assurer qu'Aki et moi sommes de ton côté », avait-elle inscrit.

- J'ai cru comprendre que cette histoire me concernait, je dois savoir.

« Crois bien que je suis de ton avis mais tu dois respecter mon silence pour ta propre sécurité. S'il t'arrivait malheur, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je suis désolée. »

Yami remarqua que les mains de Golden devenaient tremblantes, il leva les yeux vers elle, des larmes avaient envahi les siens. Golden garda encore la main de Yami entre les siennes pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, puis elle la lâcha et rejoignit Aki au pas de course.

- Nous lui avons fait de la peine, réagit Yugi.

- Je le regrette aussi, Yugi. Aki nous a bien dit qu'on saurait tout très vite mais pour le moment, nous sommes dans l'ignorance totale, et je comprends de moins de moins.

- A ton avis, que voulait-elle dire par « notre propre sécurité » ?

- Je pense que si nous venions à apprendre toute l'histoire, nous serions en danger.

- Mais danger ou pas, c'est le sort de l'humanité qui est encore en jeu ! Elle ne peut pas nous cacher la vérité plus longtemps ! s'exclama Yugi. D'autant plus que Marek risque aussi sa vie puisque cette Néréis lui en veut personnellement !

- Je le sais, Yugi, mais Golden a l'air d'en faire une histoire personnelle. Souviens-toi, hier soir, elles se parlaient comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser, soupira le Pharaon. Nous nageons en pleine confusion.

- Oui, la situation en peut pas être pire, désespéra aussi Yugi.

Tout la bande continuait de marcher sous les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée.

- Moi qui voulais rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit, c'est raté, fut déçu Joey en voyant le ciel s'assombrir.

- C'est pas grave, on va dormir à la belle étoile ! suggéra la jeune Marcy en descendant de cheval. J'espère que ça ne dérange personne !

- De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix, réalisa Duke.

- Fais pas ta chochotte, c'est génial de dormir en plein air ! renchérit la gamine, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils s'affairèrent tous à ramasser un peu de bois pour le feu de camp que Tristan alluma, ayant un peu d'expérience en camping après le Royaume des Duellistes. Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant que leurs yeux ne se ferment tous seuls, après cette longue journée riche en rebondissements et en action. Seuls Golden et Aki ne dormaient pas encore. Golden contemplait tristement Yugi, dont le visage endormi était éclairé par les flammes. Aki la rejoignit au pied de l'arbre auquel elle était adossée.

- Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non, ça ne va pas du tout, répondit-elle par télépathie.

- Ce sont Yugi et le Pharaon qui te mettent dans cet état ?

Golden hocha la tête.

- A chaque instant, j'ai envie de tout leur dire. . .

- Tu sais pourtant. . .

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Aki reconnut Fairy, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait faire parler Golden.

- Même Marek en sait plus sur Néréis que Yugi ! reprit-elle. Même si le vrai Marek ne sait pas vraiment qui elle est, son côté sombre l'a connue. Hier, je croyais pouvoir la battre seule mais je me suis trompée. Sa haine et sa colère envers Marek, le Pharaon, vous et moi l'ont rendue plus puissante que jamais.

- Fairy, je sais que Néréis est ton ancienne camarade. Tu as été très courageuse en l'attaquant de toutes tes forces, hier. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que rien ne pourra la faire changer d'avis. Nous n'avons pas le choix, Fairy, il nous faut l'anéantir.

Elle se mit à sangloter silencieusement.

- Maître Aki, qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter une telle souffrance ? Comme j'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura librement contre lui. Aki la serra fort pour la réconforter le plus possible. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse à l'idée que Néréis n'était plus la même et qu'il fallait la tuer pour sauver l'humanité. Bien sûr, le Pharaon avait un rôle à jouer dans tout ça, seulement Aki et Fairy ne l'avaient pas encore découvert.

Et ce qu'ils ignoraient tous, c'était que Néréis n'était pas la seule menace pesant sur le monde. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, tous nos héros sont réunis pour aller se faire enregistrer ensemble, sauf Marek et Shizu mais eux, ce sera pour le prochain chap ! Bon, je laisse pas trop de commentaires, parce que je suis pas bien dans mon assiette, donc je fais plutôt court !_

_**Bon, c'est l'heure de la coupure pub ! Je vous avais parlé d'un cross-over de Fruits Baskets avec Harry Potter, ça y est le premier chap est posté et la suite viendra si on voit que ça intéresse des lecteurs et pour l'instant, ça a l'air de bien marcher ! Petite précision, on a fini de l'écrire et elle attend d'être saisie, si ça peut vous motiver ! Donc, ya aucun problème en ce qui concerne le syndrôme de la page blanche !**_

**_Deuxième coupure pub ! En ce moment, j'écris une fic spécialement centrée sur Seto Kaiba avec ses soucis, ses sautes d'humeurs et avec en prime une concurrente qui lui mène pas la vie facile ! Si ça vous intéresse, je peux saisir et poster les deux premiers chap (oui, les chap sont courts) ! Je vous laisse réfléchir !_**

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Voyage dans une autre mémoire. **Ah oui, ce chap sera super important, vous en apprendrez plus sur le pourquoi du comment Néréis est devenue comme elle est maintenant ! Et bien sûr, c'est à cause de Marek ! Allez, à bientôt et gros bisous !_


	15. Voyage dans une autre mémoire

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les persos que vous connaissez pas (Golden, Stella et pleins d'autres), vous saurez les différencier je pense !_**

_**Whaa ! C'est que maintenant que je trouve la force de mettre en page ce chap et de l'updater ! Encore une fois, je suis extrêmement en retard, et j'espère qu'à l'avenir je pourrais poster plus régulièrement ! Allez, je vous laisse à la lecture du chap !**_

_**Souvenez-vous ! Stella et Seto ont déjà trouvé leur drapeau mais Stella est blessée par flèche. Marek et Shizu sont toujours à l'intérieur de leur espèce de temple à la recherche de leur drapeau ! Il est temps de voir ce qui se passe de leur côté !**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 15 : Voyage dans une autre mémoire**

Kaiba arriva en vue de son immeuble, il ralentit de sa monture pour ne pas avoir à s'arrêter brusquement, risquant ainsi d'aggraver l'état de Chris, inconscient. Devant l'entrée, il aperçut Makuba accompagné d'une équipe médicale, comme il l'avait demandé. Il stoppa son cheval, tout le petit monde accourut. Deux hommes descendirent le blessé et l'allongèrent sur une civière. Kaiba descendit à son tour.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Makuba.

- Une embuscade, répondit-il simplement.

- Et toi, tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta le petit frère.

- Non.

Et cela, grâce à Chris. Seto tira sur les rênes de son étalon pour le ramener aux écuries mais Makuba l'appela encore une fois.

- Seto, tu as du sang sur ta veste, prévint-il avant de rejoindre le médecin et son équipe qui emmenaient Chris.

Seto baissa les yeux sur sa longue veste blanche. En effet, il y avait des tâches de sang au même endroit que la blessure de Chris. La flèche l'aurait-elle traversé ? Il soupira et s'en alla finalement aux écuries. Il laissa son cheval et décrocha le drapeau. Avec cet objet, il regagna le hall de son hôtel pour se faire enregistrer, lui ainsi que son équipier. L'agent de la réception enregistra les noms des deux premiers finalistes via une procédure informatique et donna à son patron deux cartes, une pour lui et l'autre pour Chris. Seto les prit sans prononcer un mot et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs d'un air fatigué. Il monta dans le premier qui s'ouvrit. En attendant d'atteindre le haut de son hôtel, il regarda les deux cartes qu'il avait en main. L'une d'elles était pour Chris. Comment allait-il ? Mais il se s'inquiéta pas davantage pour son état de santé, il était entre les mains des meilleurs médecins de la Kaiba Corp. Quant à cette carte, il la lui donnerait quand il serait rétabli ou alors il la ferait passer par Makuba, ce n'était pas un problème.

Il descendit de l'ascenseur et entra dans ses appartements. Il jeta son disque de duel ainsi que sa veste sur son lit et s'effondra dans un fauteuil. Il renversa la tête en arrière et fixa le plafond blanc. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Il n'avait jamais été redevable envers personne et voilà que Chris lui sauvait la vie au péril de la sienne. Oui, Seto lui devait la vie.

- Non, je ne peux pas lui être redevable toute ma vie ! Jamais je n'accepterais une telle situation d'infériorité et de faiblesse ! se convainquit-il.

Tôt ou tard, il le dédommagerait pour son geste, qu'il le veuille ou non. Pour le moment, il fallait que Chris guérisse. Seto avait besoin de lui pour continuer la compétition. Bien sûr, il pouvait aussi bien vaincre tous les binômes à lui seul mais ce serait contraire au règlement et même lui se devait de le respecter. Même s'il aimait se distinguer, ce serait quand même courir vers la disqualification. Chris devait guérir coûte que coûte. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marek et Shizu étaient toujours assis contre la patte du sphinx qui leur avait posé l'ultime énigme pour pouvoir accéder au drapeau protégé par une grille électrifiée. « Mon premier est vital à toute vie ; mon deuxième, toutes les femmes le sont ; mon troisième est la fin de risque. »

- Tout cela n'a aucun sens, pensa Marek. La réponse pourrait être tout et n'importe quoi.

Soudain, il sentit la main de Shizu se détendre au creux de la sienne, il tourna alors la tête dans sa direction. Elle s'était endormie. Marek la comprenait dans un sens. Cette journée avait été vraiment longue. D'abord, cette marche à travers le parc, ensuite toutes ces épreuves à traverser en enfin cette charade qui ne voulait rien dire. Sa soeur devait être épuisée. Lui aussi sentit la fatigue s'emparer de lui mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver le sommeil. Il lâcha lentement la main de sa grande soeur et se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes et ainsi se réveiller un peu.

Il entendit ricaner doucement de l'autre côté du sphinx. Son coeur fit un bond en reconnaissant cette douce voix :

- Comme c'est mignon. Le petit Marek qui veille sur sa grande soeur, c'est touchant.

Marek courut et atteignit l'autre côté du monument.

- Néréis, reconnut-il.

Mais Néréis n'était pas vraiment là car Marek l'apercevait en transparence, c'était seulement une projection astrale ou un hologramme créé par elle-même.

- Bonsoir Marek.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier. Tu n'es plus blessée.

- Il en faut bien plus m'achever. Donc, j'ai cru comprendre que ta soeur et toi aviez besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour trouver la solution à cette stupide charade, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu nous aider ? lui retourna-t-il la question, méfiant.

- Hum. . . j'ai bien envie de vous voir finalistes, tous les deux. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il faut se plier aux règles et donc, jouer le jeu, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Marek fit un pas en avant et tendit le bras. Il voulut poser sa main sur son épaule mais il ne fit que la traverser. Il s'y attendait de toute façon.

- Néréis, pourquoi ?

Elle se retourna lentement et porta sur lui son regard vert émeraude.

- Pourquoi je renferme cette haine et cette colère ? Tu devrais le savoir pourtant. Mais suis-je bête ! Tu es devenu si naïf que tu ne connais plus le sentiment de vengeance !

Son regard était devenu dur et empli de haine, mais Marek le soutint sans mal.

- Toute cette souffrance finira par te détruire. Il est encore temps de faire marche arrière, il n'est pas trop tard. . .

- Arrête tes beaux discours, l'interrompit-elle calmement. Ça fait longtemps que je ne te crois plus. Je sais ce que tu veux faire. Tu prétextes vouloir t'excuser pour mieux m'anéantir après ! Mais pourquoi t'excuser pour un acte dont tu ignores tout ? Tu ne te sens pas coupable donc tes excuses n'auront aucune valeur. Tout ceci n'est que du vent ! Je me demande encore pourquoi je te garde en vie !

- Tu as raison, j'ignore ce que j'ai pu te faire, alors raconte-moi, la mit-il au défi.

Il allait enfin connaître la vérité au sujet de ce sentiment de vengeance que Néréis nourrissait farouchement.

- Je vais faire mieux que ça, accepta-t-elle dans un sourire glacial. Je vais carrément te montrer en connectant ton esprit à ma mémoire. Tu sauras donc à quel point je me suis sentie trahie par ta faute.

Marek n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Il allait pénétrer dans sa mémoire ? Mais comment ? Il allait bientôt connaître la réponse. L'hologramme transparent de Néréis devint opaque de la tête aux pieds. A présent, elle était en chair et en os devant lui, encore plus belle que dans son souvenir.

Elle se mit face à lui et tendit les bras.

- Donne tes mains, dit-elle.

Marek tendit ses mains et prit celles de Néréis. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rosées.

- A présent, ferme les yeux et laisse-moi faire.

Marek ignorait s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou pas mais il était prêt à tout pour savoir pourquoi elle était devenue ainsi. Il obéit donc et ferma les yeux, Néréis ferma aussi les siens. Son front brilla et ses cheveux blonds se mirent à voler légèrement sous l'effet de l'aura magique qu'elle dégageait. Son front projeta un fin rayon doré qui alla sur celui de Marek. Son esprit fut ainsi connecté à la mémoire de Néréis. L'heure des révélations avait sonné. . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une jeune fille de 12 ans en apparence, blonde aux yeux verts, marchait lentement dans les couloirs d'un immense château. Les cheveux mi-longs rassemblés en deux couettes attachées de chaque côté, elle semblait une jeune fille tout à fait normale à première vue. Elle marchait lentement, tête baissée, elle n'avait pas du tout le moral. Elle s'adossa au mur en soupirant. Puis elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et croisa les bras sur ses genoux. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses bras et sanglota silencieusement.

Une autre jeune fille de son âge, aux cheveux noirs, courts et ondulés, et aux yeux dorés, la trouva assise et en train de pleurer. La brune s'agenouilla à côté de la blonde.

- Néréis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

La blonde du nom de Néréis leva son visage inondé de larmes.

- Fairy. . . sanglota-t-elle.

Néréis se jeta dans les bras de Fairy en pleurant de plus belle.

- Eh, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en caressant les cheveux blonds.

- Je ne serai jamais normale, se confessa Néréis. Les autres élèves se sont moqués de moi parce que mes ailes sont noires et pas blanches comme tout le monde !

- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Ils ont encore recommencé !

Fairy prit doucement Néréis aux épaules.

- Ecoute, Néréis. Maître Aki a déjà dit que la couleur des ailes ne voulait rien dire. Tu es un ange comme tout le monde dans ce Royaume.

- Mais. . .

- Pas de « mais » ! Allez, sèche tes larmes.

Toutes les deux se levèrent et Fairy passa sa main sur le visage de Néréis pour essuyer ses larmes. Puis Fairy reprit d'une voix enjouée :

- N'écoute pas les autres, écoute-moi, je suis la voix de la raison. Et moi, je dis que j'aime tes ailes noires, elles sont très belles ! D'accord, des ailes noires, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus classique mais ça fait de toi un ange très stylé avec une super-classe ! Tes ailes ne sont pas comme les nôtres mais tu es la plus belle de tous les anges du Royaume. Et pour être honnête, même la directrice ne t'arrive pas à la cheville ! confia-t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

Néréis sourit, les yeux encore brillants. Fairy était la seule amie qu'elle avait parmi les élèves. Chaque fois que Fairy partait dans un de ses délires, elle faisait sourire Néréis même quand tout allait mal.

- Merci Fairy, t'es chouette.

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent !Allez viens, Maître Aki nous attend.

Le jeune blonde hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner par la main avec Fairy. Elles coururent toutes les deux dans le couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Fairy l'ouvrit brutalement.

- Maître Aki, c'est nous ! cria-t-elle pour s'annoncer.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas crier quand tu arrives, réprimanda Aki au fond de la salle. Bon, asseyez-vous toutes les deux.

Néréis prit une chaise tandis que Fairy s'assit sur le bureau de son Maître.

- Comme vous le savez déjà, j'ai tenu à être votre correcteur et jury pour valider le projet d'études que vous allez me rendre. Je vous ai choisies parce que vous êtes mes deux meilleures élèves.

Les deux jeunes élèves sourirent, flattées par ce compliment.

- Le sujet de votre projet sera le suivant. Vous allez chacune choisir un humain d'en-bas et l'étudier. Pour ce faire, vous vous rendrez en bas tout simplement mais camouflez-vous, personne ne doit vous voir. Vous choisirez un humain au destin exceptionnel et l'étudierez à son insu. Je veux votre rapport dans deux jours et c'est un travail personnel. Allez-y, faites du bon travail et soyez sérieuses !

- Au revoir, Maître Aki ! salua Fairy.

- A plus tard, Maître, fit Néréis de même.

- Néréis, attends un peu, l'arrêta Aki.

Les deux élèves se retournèrent. Aki remarqua les yeux rougis de Néréis.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il alors, inquiet.

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Les autres élèves ont été vilains avec elle mais je l'ai fait rire avec mes délires et elle va beaucoup mieux maintenant ! raconta Fairy avec un grand sourire.

Aki sourit, voyant que Fairy s'occupait bien de Néréis. Il la savait fragile et vulnérable. Elle était différente des autres anges et faisait souvent l'objet de moqueries et de mauvais tours. Heureusement que Fairy était là pour la soutenir.

- Allez, filez toutes les deux.

- Chouette, j'adore descendre en bas pour voir ce que les humains font ! dit Fairy en sortant avec Néréis.

Toutes les deux se rendirent à la frontière du Royaume, il y avait là-bas d'autres anges s'apprêtant aussi à descendre parmi les humains. Néréis et Fairy jetèrent un oeil à leurs pieds, le monde des mortels se trouvait juste en-dessous. Elles déployèrent leurs ailes. Fairy tourna la tête vers les autres élèves qui, eux, fixaient Néréis et ses ailes noires d'un air méprisant.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez sa photo ! s'emballa Fairy en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez rien de. . . Aaaaaah !

Fairy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa cinglante réplique que Néréis l'avait entraînée par la main et sauté dans le vide avec elle.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle à Néréis. J'allais les incendier !

- Je te remercie de prendre ma défense mais le plus important pour le moment, c'est notre projet d'études, tu ne crois pas ? répliqua-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

- Oui, mais quand même. . .

- On se voit dans deux jours. Bonne chance, Fairy.

- Oui, bonne chance à toi aussi, Néréis.

Elle battirent des ailes et se séparèrent pour aller trouver chacune un sujet d'études. Néréis alla en direction de l'Egypte, elle avait entendu dire qu'il se passait des choses étranges dans ce pays. Excellent sujet pour son projet si un humain était à l'origine de ces phénomènes inexpliqués. Mais avant de s'approcher trop près des mortels, elle se lança un sort de camouflage pour n'être vue de personne, comme l'avait dit Maître Aki. Ceci fait, elle atterrit parmi la foule matinale du marché égyptien dans une petite ville. Elle fut d'abord émerveillée par tout ce petit monde qui vivait comme il pouvait malgré le peu de ressources qu'offrait leur région qui n'avait que du sable à perte de vue.

Néréis prit une direction au hasard, histoire de visiter ce coin charmant. Tout en marchant, elle regardait autour d'elle puis elle tourna la tête pour regarder droit devant elle, elle s'arrêta net. A moins d'un mètre d'elle, se tenait un jeune garçon de son âge, blond avec de grands yeux mauves émerveillés. Il regardait une télévision qu'il semblait découvrir pour la première fois. Néréis approcha lentement sa main du visage du jeune garçon, soudain elle sentit une légère décharge parcourir tout son corps, elle retira sa main.

- Une puissante magie entoure ce garçon et sa famille, pensa-t-elle.

Bien, elle tenait là un excellent sujet d'étude. Il s'agissait de ne plus le lâcher, elle allait suivre tous ses faits et gestes et pourquoi pas pénétrer dans son esprit ? Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, elle validerait son projet à coup sûr !

Une adolescente plus âgée que le garçon, avec des longs cheveux noirs et des magnifiques yeux bleus, le rejoignit d'un air inquiet.

- Marek, je te cherchais partout ! le sermonna-t-elle. Reste près de moi.

- Shizu, j'ai vu des images qui bougeaient dans une boîte en verre, raconta joyeusement le jeune Marek.

- Ça s'appelle une télévision.

- Télévision, répéta le jeune garçon. Les images bougeaient dans la télévision.

- Oui, c'est très fréquent, répondit rapidement la jeune fille en traînant le garçon par la main.

- Attends, Shizu ! l'arrêta Marek.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Marek avait remarqué un livre ou plutôt un magazine qui traînait par terre et auquel personne ne prêtait attention.

- Personne ne devrait jeter des livres comme ça. Ce n'est pas correct.

Il se baissa pour ramasser le magazine et tomba sur une image particulière.

- Shizu, l'homme dans la télévision est parti aux commandes de cette machine, dit-il en montrant l'image.

- C'est une moto, lui apprit Shizu. Ecoute-moi Marek, il faut rentrer maintenant, il est tard.

- Quoi ? Déjà ?

- Marek ! Tu m'avais promis ! lui rappela-t-elle.

- Oui, je sais, se résigna-t-il, déçu.

Néréis se sentit triste pour lui. Visiblement, il avait envie d'apprendre et d'en savoir plus sur son monde qu'il semblait pourtant ignorer. Mais pour une raison inconnue, elle sentait que Marek et Shizu ne devaient pas être là.

- Laisse-moi prendre l'image de la moto, pria Marek.

- D'accord mais cache-la. Si père la découvre, nous aurons des ennuis, recommanda Shizu.

Ils se levèrent mais ils rencontrèrent un grand homme étrange à la peau mate et aux yeux profondément bleus.

- Prenez garde, l'heure approche. Le Pharaon sera bientôt parmi nous.

Shizu écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il savoir pour. . . ?

- Shizu, tu crois qu'il est au courant pour. . .

Elle mit la main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer de parler.

- Il ne faut pas parler de ça en public, chuchota-t-elle, de plus en plus inquiète.

Elle en revint à l'homme étrange mais il avait disparu. Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions, il fallait rentrer et vite. Ils quittèrent le marché et regagnèrent leur chez-eux, sous le sable du désert. De loin, Néréis les observait. Elle eut un pincement au coeur. Comment pouvait-on obliger des enfants et des adolescents comme Marek et Shizu à vivre ainsi en-dehors du monde extérieur ? Elle vit Marek en train de contempler le lever du soleil en rêvassant. Néréis le savait épris de liberté, il voulait profiter de sa jeunesse. Mais comment le pouvait-il dans ces conditions ? Puis il se décida enfin à rentrer avec sa soeur.

A l'intérieur, Néréis découvrit les sombres événements qui suivirent. Odion, le serviteur et ami de Marek avait été sévèrement puni par le père de Marek et Shizu pour les avoir couverts. Marek, fou de colère, s'empara de la Baguette du Millénium et envoya son propre père au Royaume des Ombres. Mais ce Marek-là n'était pas normal, il semblait qu'un esprit maléfique avait pris possession de son corps. Très vite, le vrai Marek reprit le dessus sur cette puissance dès qu'Odion eut repris connaissance. . .

Néréis avait suivi toute la scène, le coeur battant la chamade. Cet autre Marek lui avait vraiment fait peur et elle aurait juré qu'il avait remarqué sa présence.

Le soir venu, Marek, Odion et Shizu allèrent se coucher en espérant oublier ce qui s'était passé le temps d'une nuit. Marek s'endormit avec beaucoup de mal, il avait succombé à la fatigue. Néréis s'approcha lentement sans bruit, le visage attristé par le sombre destin de ce jeune garçon. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et posa doucement une main chaude sur la joue de Marek. Elle sonda son esprit et pour en savoir plus sur son enfance. Elle découvrit que dès son plus jeune âge, Marek avait été élevé et éduqué pour devenir un futur Gardien du Tombeau, condamné à vivre sous terre et à attendre le retour d'un Pharaon. Puis elle eut le coeur brisé quand elle vit son visage inondé de larmes le jour de son rituel d'initiation. . .

Elle s'arrêta de le sonder, ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage.

- Pauvre Marek, je suis désolée pour tout ce que tu as dû endurer pour ce Pharaon. Ce n'est pas une vie. . . non, ce n'est pas une vie.

Elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle pleurait sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle ressentait la tristesse de Marek, sa solitude, sa haine envers le Pharaon. Mais elle se reprit en essuyant ses larmes.

- Allez, reprends-toi ma fille, tu as un projet d'étude à rendre ! Je suis désolée de faire ça, Marek, mais je suis obligée.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Marek et elle pénétra entièrement dans son esprit, à la recherche de cette puissance magique qu'elle avait ressentie au marché. Elle avait compris que Marek était le pilier central de cette source de magie. Dans son esprit, elle ne trouva rien de bien alarmant à part un endroit lumineux parsemé de zones d'ombres. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- La lumière représente le petit Marek innocent alors que les ombres représentent la chose qui a envoyé son père au Royaume des Ombres, comprit-elle.

- Tu es perspicace, jeune fille, intervint une voix rauque derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement. Elle reconnut l'esprit qui habitait le corps de Marek. Il avait le symbole du Millénium brillant sur le front.

- Je me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vue. Oui, tu étais là quand je me suis débarrassé de mon père, ricana-t-il.

- Alors, tu. . . tu m'as vue ? fut-elle effrayée. Mais qui es-tu donc ?

- Tu sais pertinemment qui je suis.

- Tu es un autre Marek ? Son côté sombre ?

- Pas exactement. Je reflète tous ses désirs les plus profonds et je ne veux qu'une seule chose, lui venir en aide.

- Lui venir en aide ? Mais comment ?

- Ah, tu veux l'aider, toi aussi ? Alors j'avais vu juste en pensant que tu nous aimais bien, devina-t-il.

- J'ai pitié de vous, c'est différent ! rectifia-t-elle, confuse.

Le Marek maléfique sourit : cette ange était donc assez idiote pour croire à tout ce qu'il prétendait. Il en rajouta une couche :

- Si tu m'aides, l'autre Marek et moi-même pourrions nous libérer et profiter de notre jeunesse. N'est-ce pas ce à quoi tous les enfants de notre âge aspirent ? Et n'est-ce pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous ? dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Si, bien sûr. . . mais je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure chose à faire, hésita-t-elle, inquiète.

Voyant qu'elle réfléchissait encore, il voulut la persuader d'une autre manière. Il saisit son poignet et l'attira à lui avant de l'embrasser sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire un seul geste. Il profita de ce bref contact pour sonder son esprit et transmettre un peu de sa haine envers le Pharaon. Il s'écarta et lui murmura :

- Tu as un grand pouvoir, Néréis. Ensemble, nous pouvons aller très loin. Alors ?

- Eh, attends ! J'ai encore rien dit ! cria-t-elle en s'écartant de ses bras. Laisse-moi encore réfléchir. . . juste quelques secondes, demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

En réalité, elle avait besoin de ces quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place, le temps que son coeur se calme. Elle se sentit rougir violemment sous l'effet de ce surprenant baiser. Elle avait bien envie d'aider les deux Marek mais que dirait Maître Aki ? Non, il n'était pas obligé de savoir. Pendant cette nuit et la journée qui lui restait à passer avec Marek, elle l'aiderait comme elle le pourrait, ensuite elle retournerait au Royaume comme si de rien ne s'était passé.

- C'est d'accord, je veux bien t'aider, accepta-t-elle en se tournant. Mais je ne peux rester qu'une journée, après je devrais rentrer. . . là-haut.

- Comme tu voudras, sourit Marek.

Et tous les deux passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit et toute la journée suivante à influencer les décisions du petit Marek. Ils le persuadaient de s'échapper de cette vie, de revendiquer son indépendance, de prendre sa vie en main. Cependant, Marek était encore trop jeune pour pouvoir voler de ses propres ailes. Et Odion était toujours là pour empêcher le sombre Marek de grandir dans son esprit.

A la fin de la journée, elle dut quitter son partenaire pour retourner au Royaume et rendre son rapport.

- Je dois rentrer, Marek. Mais j'essaierai de revenir pour continuer de t'aider. A bientôt, le salua-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle disparut sur un sourire. Elle sortit ainsi de son esprit et s'en retourna au Royaume des anges. Elle retrouva Fairy devant le bureau de Maître Aki. Tous les deux étaient là et attendaient Néréis. Elle arriva justement.

- Bonjour, je suis dans les temps, j'espère.

- Oui, sourit Aki, nous n'attendions plus que toi. Bon, je veux votre rapport et tant que vous y êtes, faites-moi un petit topo rapide.

Fairy et Néréis firent apparaître un livret sur le bureau et Fairy commença à exposer son sujet.

- L'humain que j'ai choisi s'appelle Seto Kaiba. C'est un enfant surdoué qui a été placé en orphelinat avec son petit frère Makuba après la mort de leurs parents. En ce moment, il vient de prendre ses fonctions de PDG à la Kaiba Corp, l'entreprise qu'il a racheté à son beau-père Gozaburo Kaiba.

- Bien, je lirai ton rapport. A toi, Néréis.

- Mon sujet s'appelle Marek Ishtar, il est un Gardien du Tombeau d'un Pharaon. Il vit sous terre avec sa grande soeur Shizu et son frère adoptif Odion. En lisant mon rapport, vous découvrirez que personne n'a jamais eu de pareil destin, Maître Aki.

- J'ai hâte de lire tout ça. C'est bon, je vous libère, vous avez quartier libre.

- Est-ce que je peux redescendre ? demanda Néréis.

- Bien sûr mais ne te fais pas remarquer, permit Aki.

- Merci.

Les deux élèves sortirent de la pièce.

- Bon, si tu as des choses à faire, je te laisse, dit Fairy. A plus tard.

- C'est ça, à plus tard.

Et Néréis continua ainsi pendant près d'un an et demi à corrompre l'esprit de Marek, sans avoir qu'elle nourrissait les pouvoirs du côté maléfique du jeune garçon en même temps. Et jour après jour, Marek vit sa haine grandir et envahir son coeur.

Néréis, dont les pouvoirs avaient considérablement augmenté durant cette période, sonda encore une fois l'esprit de Marek. Elle y vit des projets dévastateurs qui plongeraient le monde dans le chaos. Elle s'adressa alors à son partenaire, l'esprit maléfique.

- Marek, tu projettes de monter une équipe de Pilleurs de l'Ombre et de t'emparer des trois cartes de Dieux Egyptiens ? C'est de la folie !

- Après les trois cartes de Dieux Egyptiens, viendra le pouvoir du Pharaon ! ricana-t-il.

- Je comprends que tu veuilles détruire le Pharaon pour tout ce que tu as subi, mais je te demande de réfléchir, le monde. . .

- C'est déjà tout réfléchi, le monde sera à mes pieds une fois que je porterais le Puzzle du Millénium autour du cou ! Merci, Néréis, tu m'as été très utile !

- Quoi ? Mais. . .

- Ton pouvoir a renforcé le mien et maintenant je suis assez fort pour guider mon autre moi-même et accomplir mes plans.

- Mais je pensais qu'on ferait tout ensemble. . . murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

- Désolé mais je travaille seul et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu es dans mon esprit et je suis le seul maître de ces lieux.

- Non, ne fais pas ça. . . le supplia-t-elle à travers ses sanglots.

- Tu es pathétique, se moqua-t-il.

Ses yeux devinrent lumineux et Marek bannit Néréis de son esprit, il l'enferma dans les profondeurs des ténèbres de Royaume des Ombres. Néréis se retrouva dans cet endroit sombre et rongé par les ténèbres. Elle tomba à genoux et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïve ? Il avait joué avec ses sentiments et l'avait menée en bateau et tout bonnement trahie. Désespéré et profondément blessé, son coeur se laissa envahir par les ténèbres environnantes mais elle ne se laissa pas engloutir par les ombres. Elle cessa de sangloter comme une petite fille et essuya ses joues humides, elle se releva.

- Marek, tu as osé te moquer de moi et profiter de ma confiance. Très bien, je te le ferais payer si cher que tu me supplieras de t'achever ! Et je donnerais ton âme pour nourrir les ombres !

Elle éclata d'un rire diabolique. Elle aperçut les ombres en train de se diriger vers elle, prêtes à l'engloutir.

- Venez par ici, mes jolies.

Néréis s'empara d'elles et s'imprégna de leur pouvoir. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle restât enfermée dans cet endroit, elle renforça sa magie avec les pouvoirs des ombres alentour et elle apprit à contrôler la tension environnante en pratiquant la magie noire ancienne. Peu à peu, son coeur bannit tout sentiment de bonté ou d'amitié. Elle renforça égoïstement son pouvoir dans un seul but : se venger de Marek, le faire souffrir autant que possible. Quant au Pharaon, elle viendrait facilement à bout de lui et tant pis pour ceux qui se mettront en travers de son chemin !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bon, au moins vous connaissez l'histoire de Néréis, le pourquoi du comment elle est aussi méchante et rancunière envers Marek, le pauvre qui a rien compris à sa vie ! Et Kaiba, pourquoi il se fait tant de soucis pour Stella tout d'un coup ? Bon, vous connaissez sûrement la réponse mais lui, il la connaît pas ! Je suis partie dans un de mes délires, moi, je pense que je vais arrêter la moquette ! lol_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Tout s'éclaire. **Ca y est, tous les groupes sont rentrés au bercail, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! A bientôt et gros bisous à tous !_


	16. Tout s'éclaire

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les persos que vous connaissez pas (Golden, Stella et pleins d'autres), vous saurez les différencier je pense !_**

_**Oh là là, je commence vraiment à penser que je vais m'excuser à chaque chap ! Mais bon, vous connaissez la chanson : qui dit boulot, dit pas le temps de poster ! Enfin, ce qui compte c'est que je trouve le temps de le faire quand même, faut surtout pas croire que je vous ai oubliés ! Merci à tous et bonne lecture !**_

_**Un petit résumé s'impose ! Marek a fait un petit tour dans la mémoire de Néréis qui lui a montré le pourquoi du comment elle était si méchante. Le groupe d'amis de Yugi et Joey est toujours en route pour rentrer à l'hôtel et se faire enregistrer en tant que finalistes, tandis que Stella était blessée suite à une flèche ! Dans ce chap, on voit un peu tout le monde ! Amusez-vous !**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 16 : Tout s'éclaire**

Marek rouvrit les yeux après que Néréis lui ait montré son histoire. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Jamais Marek n'avait imaginé une seule seconde tout le mal qu'il ait pu lui faire. Il se sentait ignoble et monstrueux ! Que pouvait-il faire pour se racheter ? Il vit des larmes s'écouler le long du visage de Néréis, le fait de ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs devait certainement lui faire beaucoup de mal. Sous ses airs maléfiques et glacials, Marek la savait aussi vulnérable et fragile que lorsqu'elle était élève chez les anges.

Tous les deux avaient leurs esprits toujours connectés, mais qu'importe ! Marek se sentit irrésistiblement attiré, c'était comme si la petite Néréis l'appelait à l'aide. Il serra plus fort les mains de Néréis entre les siennes et se rapprocha d'elle. Il ne peut davantage supporter la vue de ses larmes de douleur, de trahison. Il se pencha et posa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes en un léger baiser. Néréis frémit, elle rompit immédiatement le contact mental et rouvrit les yeux. Elle mit un bon moment avant de se rendre compte que Marek était en train de l'embrasser. Elle hésita avant de reculer d'un pas et de lâcher ses mains. Marek la fixa, une lueur de désolation dans le regard.

- Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait, s'excusa-t-il, ne sachant que faire de plus pour obtenir son pardon.

Néréis serra les poings, elle leva la main et le gifla violemment, le regard haineux.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! Je ne me ferais pas avoir une deuxième fois ! Je pourrais te tuer pour ce que tu viens de faire !

- Si c'est la punition que je mérite alors vas-y, tue-moi, acquiesça-t-il toujours aussi calme.

Elle fit apparaître un poignard tranchant et le pointa sur la gorge de Marek. Il ferma les yeux, attendant sa mort. Néréis sentit sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Son calme à toute épreuve la mettait vraiment hors d'elle. Non, elle ne devait pas entrer dans son jeu. Peut-être voulait-il qu'elle abrège ses souffrances, car lui aussi souffrait en même temps qu'elle en ressentant sa propre trahison.

- Ça ne peut pas se terminer de cette façon, il n'a pas assez souffert ! Pourquoi est-ce que je perds tous mes moyens quand il est près de moi, pensa-t-elle, nerveuse.

Marek attendait patiemment que la mort vienne le chercher. Mais à sa grande surprise, il entendit le bruit du poignard tomber bruyamment sur le sol de pierre. Il ouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne à part lui et l'arme par terre. Elle n'avait pas eu le cran de le tuer même s'il avait remis sa vie entre ses mains. Il ramassa l'objet tranchant.

- Néréis. . . murmura-t-il.

- Elle a beaucoup hésité avant de te laisser la vie sauve, intervint Shizu en venant vers lui.

- Tu étais réveillée depuis longtemps ?

- Je n'étais pas vraiment endormie, lui répondit-elle simplement.

Il se releva et fit face à sa soeur.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse à notre charade, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Ne serait-ce pas « Obélisk » ? proposa Shizu en souriant.

Il hocha la tête pour tout réponse. Bien, ils pensaient à la même chose, ils espérait seulement que ce soit la bonne.

- L'eau est vitale à tout vie, commença Marek.

- Les femmes sont toutes belles, poursuivit Shizu.

- Et « isk » est la fin de risque, conclut Marek.

« Obélisk » était bel et bien ce qu'ils cherchaient. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, sinon, tous leurs efforts seraient réduits en poussière.

- Marek, comment cela t'est venu à l'esprit ? se permit sa soeur.

- Pendant que je parlais avec Néréis, je me suis souvenu que je n'ai jamais réussi à mettre la main sur Obélisk le Tourmenteur. C'est tout bête, admit-il en se forçant à sourire. Et toi ?

- On va dire que la nuit porte conseil.

Shizu alla chercher le boîtier posé sur la patte du Shinx. Elle appuya sur l'unique bouton et donna la seule réponse possible :

- Obélisk.

Les yeux du sphinx s'illuminèrent et toute la pièce se mit à trembler. Au fond de la salle, les eux grilles s'ouvrirent, libérant ainsi le passage menant au drapeau. « Obélisk » était bien la bonne réponse. Tous les deux coururent jusqu'au précieux objet, Marek le prit avant de suivre sa soeur dans le passage situé juste à droite. Ils s'étaient engagés dans un long couloir sombre. Devant, Shizu aperçut de la lumière au bout du couloir, elle pressa le pas, aussitôt imité par son frère. Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus de la lumière et sortirent enfin de ce dédale après avoir monté un escalier. Une fois dehors, ils rendirent compte que la lumière en question était seulement l'effet rayonnant du premier rayon matinal. Le jour se levait.

Le frère et la sœur examinèrent les alentours pour essayer de se retrouver, ils se sentaient un peu perdus après tout ce temps passé dans les souterrains du parc.

- Marek, regarde.

Il se retourna et vit que l'hôtel se tenait là, à une centaine de mètres derrière eux. Ils sourirent de soulagement.

- Enfin. . . se réjouit Shizu.

- Fais-moi penser à féliciter les frères Kaiba pour leur génie, plaisanta Marek.

Sur ce, ils marchèrent vers le hall pour se faire enregistrer en tant que finalistes. A présent, ils ne rêvaient que d'une chose : se reposer et reprendre des forces pour la suite des événements.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi ouvrit les yeux sous les rayons du soleil du petit matin. Il se redressa et regarda tout autour de lui. Tout le monde dormait encore sauf Yami qu'il voyait en transparence comme à son habitude. Yami était adossé à un arbre et il regardait droit devant lui, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que Yugi s'était réveillé. Intrigué, le jeune garçon regarda dans la même direction que son autre lui-même. Il y vit Golden, profondément endormie contre l'épaule d'Aki, endormi lui aussi. Et tous les deux se tenaient la main comme le faisaient deux amoureux. Yami détourna le regard et aperçut Yugi.

- Oh, bonjour Yugi.

- Salut, chuchota le garçon.

Aki fut le second réveillé à peu près en même temps que les autres. Tout le monde se leva pour bien se réveiller avant d'attaquer la marche à pied jusqu'à l'hôtel. Au sein du groupe, il y eut plusieurs plaintes concernant le confort particulier.

- Je déteste vraiment le camping, objecta Tristan en marchant avec le groupe.

- De quoi tu te plains ? Toi, au moins, tu as pu fermer l'oeil ! protesta Duke.

- Les hommes sont tous des bébés ! se moqua Mai.

- Mai a raison ! Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Est-ce que Sérénity s'est plaint une seule fois ? Eh ben non ! frima Joey en vantant les mérites de sa jeune soeur.

Ils soupirèrent tous. Ils savaient bien que Joey se montrait courageux devant Sérénity mais en réalité il était aussi gamin que Tristan.

- J'ai trouvé ça agréable de dormir à la belle étoile, dit Sérénity.

- Ouais, ça ne m'a pas déplu, confirma Téa.

- Moi, j'ai l'habitude, je vais souvent faire du camping avec mes parents ! informa Marcy.

- Y'a rien de mieux que le camping pour apprendre à survivre en milieu hostile ! s'exprima Mai.

- Ça, c'est vrai ! confirmèrent Téa, Sérénity et Marcy en même temps.

Pendant que les filles passaient leur temps à embêter les garçons en se moquant d'eux, Aki et Golden, restés en retrait, parlaient entre eux :

- Une vraie bande de tigresses, murmura Aki en parlant des filles.

- Elles ont raison, les hommes n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre pour quoi que ce soit ! rajouta Golden par la pensée.

- Même pas vrai d'abord ! rétorqua-t-il par télépathie.

- Prouvez-moi le contraire ! le mit-elle au défi.

- Je ne me suis pas plaint une seule fois aujourd'hui !

- C'est vrai. . . pour le moment, renchérit-elle, moqueuse.

- Petite peste !

Golden rit doucement, heureuse d'avoir cloué le bec d'Aki après cette conversation télépathique.

Pendant que tout le monde discutait joyeusement, Téa se tourna vers Yugi qui marchait à côté d'elle.

- Yugi, tu es bien silencieux, ça ne va pas ?

- Non non, tout va bien, Téa. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Hôtel droit devant ! annonça Marcy en criant.

Tous regardèrent devant, ils virent le sommet de l'immeuble de Kaiba, dépassant les cimes de tous les arbres. Ils hâtèrent le pas, impatients de retrouver le confort de leurs chambres de luxe pour certains, et de s'inscrire en tant que finalistes pour d'autres.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris se réveilla, éblouie par la clarté de sa chambre. Elle respira profondément, puis tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche. Personne. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle se remémora les derniers événements avant sa perte de connaissance. Ah oui, les hommes en embuscade, la flèche et surtout le sauvetage. Elle avait sauvé Kaiba. Comment pouvait-elle oublier une chose pareille ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai sauvé ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Non, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle éprouvait une quelconque affection envers lui, elle avait plutôt besoin de lui pour gagner ce fichu tournoi ! Oui, c'était la principale raison de son geste. Mais pourtant. . .

- J'espère quand même qu'il se porte mieux que moi.

Elle se redressa avec un peu de mal, sa blessure au flanc gauche lui faisait mal. Elle écarta sa couverture d'un coup sec. Les médecins et infirmières lui avaient mis un pyjama d'hôpital lui arrivant à mi-cuisses. Elle put ainsi constater qu'elle avait aussi un bandage au genou, celui qui avait heurté la montagne quand elle avait essayé de prendre le drapeau.

- Ce tournoi commence très bien, soupira-t-elle, ironique.

Tant pis, elle ferait avec. Elle déposa les pieds à terre et souleva son pyjama pour voir ce que les médecins avaient fait pour sa blessure par flèche. Apparemment, un pansement sur la blessure elle-même, doublé d'un bandage autour de la taille. Du beau travail. Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers un placard en boitant. Elle sortit un large rouleau de bandage et des vêtements propres. En allant vers la salle de bains, elle remarqua que son disque de duel et son jeu de cartes étaient posés sur la table. Elle sourit et disparut dans la salle de bains. A l'intérieur, elle ôta son vêtement de malade et commença à couvrir sa poitrine en enroulant le bandage autour de son buste pour atténuer ses formes. Elle se doutait bien que le personnel médical avait enlevé l'ancien bandage pour pouvoir la soigner. Ceci fait, elle enfila son jean avec précaution. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié un pull. Elle sortit de la pièce en mettant sa chemise mais elle se figea sur place en découvrant qui était là, sans sa chambre.

- Bonjour Chris, salua Makuba avec le sourire et un plateau dans les mains.

Chris baissa les yeux sur sa propre personne et referma les pans de sa chemise contre elle, complètement paniquée.

- Makuba. . . tu aurais pu frapper !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis déjà au courant, apprit le garçon, pas le moins du monde surpris par la véritable identité du coéquipier de son frère.

Makuba alla déposer le plateau de nourriture sur la table, à côté du paquet de cartes. Chris le regarda faire en boutonnant sa chemise et ses manches. Puis elle alla chercher un pull dans ses affaires et le revêtit.

- J'espère que tu vas mieux, ce matin, supposa Makuba. Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.

- Merci mais. . . Makuba, comment tu sais pour. . . ?

- Assieds-toi d'abord et mange, la coupa-t-il. Je vais t'expliquer.

Chris obéit, inquiète. Elle s'assit et prit son bol de chocolat chaud entre ses mains tremblantes. Makuba s'assit à son tour et lui expliqua ce qu'elle voulait tant savoir.

- Hier soir, c'est mon frère qui t'a ramenée d'urgence ici. Je suis monté dans l'ascenseur avec les médecins qui se sont occupés de toi. Ils ont vu que tu commençais à perdre beaucoup de sang alors ils ont coupé ton pull pour voir ce que tu avais réellement. Et j'ai vu. . . enfin tu sais.

- Mon bandage. . . confirma-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Il n'y a que toi qui saches ?

- Oui, les médecins et moi. Seto n'est pas au courant, rassure-toi.

- Makuba, tu ne diras rien à personne ? Jure-le-moi !

Il fut d'abord surpris par tant d'ardeur, cette histoire d'apparence semblait vraiment lui tenir à coeur pour qu'elle lui demande de jurer de garder le secret rien que pour lui.

- Je te le jure, je ne dirais rien à personne.

- Merci, dit-elle tristement.

Elle but une gorgée de son bol. Makuba eut un air inquiet en la voyant si triste.

- Chris. . . tu peux me parler si ça ne va pas.

Elle leva les yeux et esquissa un sourire.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Chris. Mon vrai nom est Stella et Chris est mon frère jumeau.

Elle se leva et alla chercher son porte-feuille dans ses effets personnels. Elle lui montra une photo d'elle avec son frère. Makuba compara les deux personnes de la photo et la jeune fille qu'il avait en face de lui.

- La ressemblance est frappante ! Mais où est ton frère ?

- A l'hôpital, dans le coma.

Makuba comprit alors et y vit plus clair dans tout ça. Le jour où il avait rendu visite à son ami Kendall, il avait vu le vrai Chris dans ce lit et cette fille qui était venue le voir n'était autre que Stella, sa soeur.

- En tant que champion inter-continental de Duels de Monstres, il se doit d'être présent à ce tournoi mais comme il ne le peut pas, j'ai pris sa place pour lu faire honneur, raconta-t-elle.

Elle ne mentionna pas l'horrible chantage dont elle était victime. Elle ne voulait pas mêler Makuba et elle voulait se prouver à elle-même qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir seule de cette mauvaise passe.

- D'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant, dit Makuba. Et si je peux me permettre, comment ton frère. . . ?

- Chute de cheval.

- Oh, désolé, s'excusa-t-il en rendant le porte-feuille à sa propriétaire.

Elle le rangea dans sa poche.

- Makuba, comment va ton frère ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir. Je pense qu'il est en train de se reposer, il était fatigué quand il t'a ramenée.

- Si tu le vois, tu lui diras merci pour moi.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire toi-même ?

Elle esquissa un sourire gêné en lui répondant :

- Notre collaboration a plutôt mal démarré et j'ai aussi ma fierté, tu comprends ?

- Je commence à penser que Seto et toi êtes pareils, soupira-t-il.

Stella ne se sentit pas offensée le moins du monde. Il était vrai que Seto Kaiba était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus arrogant et narcissique au monde mais il avait aussi sa fierté comme tout le monde ici, tous les duellistes du parc.

Stella continua de reprendre des forces en mangeant le contenu de son plateau pendant que Makuba l'informait des recommandations du médecin. Elle devait se reposer pour guérir le plus vite possible et ainsi poursuivre la compétition.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà pour un petit tour rapide chez nos héros ! Je vous dis pas, pour l'énigme, j'ai dû demander l'aide de ma soeur et il faut dire qu'à ce moment-là, je n'étais plus en état de penser correctement !Mais voilà, une bonne chose de faite, on va pouvoir passer à l'étape suivante dans les événements de ce fameux tournoi !_

_Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez vraiment, je commence à penser que vous vous êtes lassés mais je me fais peut-être des idées. . . Le petit bouton bleu n'attend que vous !_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Attente nerveuse. **Comme je disais à l'instant, les finalistes attendent la suite du tournoi. En attendant que ça se passe, les différents rivaux et amis se retrouvent pour discuter entre eux. Allez gros bisous et à bientôt !_


	17. Attente nerveuse

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les persos que vous connaissez pas (Golden, Stella et pleins d'autres), vous saurez les différencier je pense !!!_**

_**Ok, je suis très en retard et aussi atteinte de la flemmatite aigue, je crois que vous connaissez tous cette maladie qui touche tout le monde !!! Enfin, vous savez ce que c'est !! Désolée, gomen nasai !!! Mais bon, je ne suis pas morte et aussi de retour pour un autre chap !! Bonne lecture !!!**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 17 : Attente nerveuse**

Trois groupes supplémentaires arrivèrent pour se faire enregistrer comme finalistes. Yugi et Joey commencèrent, puis vint le tour de Mai et Sérénity et enfin, Golden et Aki. Pendant qu'ils se faisaient enregistrer, Marcy se dirigea vers le réceptionniste.

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous pouvez appeler Makuba Kaiba pour moi, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mademoiselle. Mr Kaiba arrive justement, annonça l'homme.

Marcy se retourna, son visage s'illumina à la vue du jeune garçon.

- Maky chéri ! cria-t-elle en retenue en accourant.

Makuba, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, reçut la jeune fille dans ses bras mais il tomba à la renverse sous son poids.

- Marcy, je t'en prie !Tout le monde nous regarde ! articula-t-il, gêné.

- C'est pas grave ! Tout le monde saura que je t'aime comme une folle, Maky chéri !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! s'écria-t-il, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Laisse-moi me relever maintenant.

Marcy se dégagea et tendit sa main pour aider Makuba à se relever. Il ne la prit pas, il se leva seul en soupirant.

- Moi qui venais voir comment tout se passait, je me retrouve avec une excitée dans les bras ! dit-il en la fixant durement.

Mais elle lui fit un sourire d'ange, il leva les yeux au ciel. Mais pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à lui résister ?

- Tu m'en veux ? l'embêta Marcy.

- Non, tu sais bien que non, murmura-t-il, vaincu.

Makuba et Marcy ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines. Marcy trouvait amusant le fait qu'elle travaillait pour un garçon qui avait à peine trois ans de plus qu'elle et elle aimait embêter son patron quelques fois. Elle lui avait un jour dit clairement qu'il lui plaisait, ce qui l'avait mis dans l'embarras. Depuis ce jour, son affection pour lui ne fit que se renforcer et elle en arrivait même à s'ennuyer quand il n'était pas avec elle. Marcy aimait réellement Makuba mais à sa façon.

- Alors Makuba, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda Sérénity.

- Je venais voir combien de binômes finalistes s'étaient inscrits pour préparer la suite du tournoi.

Makuba alla se mettre derrière le comptoir du réceptionniste et consulta l'ordinateur.

- Pour l'instant, nous avons cinq binômes inscrits, annonça-t-il tout sourire.

- Déjà cinq ? s'étonna Joey. J'en vois que trois, qui sont les deux autres ?

- Voyons Joey, je parie que Kaiba et Chris se sont déjà qualifiés quant au groupe restant. . . réfléchit Yugi.

- Marek et Shizu peut-être ? suggéra Téa à tout hasard.

- Gagné ! confirma Makuba. Chris et mon frère ont été les premiers à s'être qualifiés, ensuite est venu le tour de Marek et sa soeur et vous arrivez après eux. Quand les trois groupes restants se seront inscrits, on pourra passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Qu'entends-tu par « choses sérieuses » ? demanda Mai, curieuse.

- C'est un secret ! Vous le découvrirez en temps voulu. En attendant, allez vous reposer.

- Oui, on en a bien besoin ! acquiesça Téa.

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent, laissant Marcy avec Makuba qu'elle ne voulait plus lâcher. Chacun des groupes retourna dans sa chambre pour se reposer et réfléchir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizu était accoudée au balcon et réfléchissait, le regard perdu dans le vide, pendant que Marek construisait une stratégie avec son deck. Il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, il remarqua la mine soucieuse de sa grande soeur. Il abandonna ses cartes et rejoignit Shizu. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ça ne va pas, Shizu ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées et tourna le regard vers son frère. Marek s'inquiéta davantage, il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi préoccupée. Mais Shizu lui sourit pour le rassurer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse plus de soucis qu'il n'en avait déjà avec Néréis. Pourtant. . .

- Si, tout va bien, Marek. Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Sur cette réplique, Marek ne fut pas du tout convaincu. Sa grande soeur était certes très calme mais elle cachait très mal ses sentiments et personne d'autre que Marek ne la connaissait aussi bien.

Elle voulut rentrer à l'intérieur mais Marek lui retint son poignet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il alors.

Elle baissa la tête, il l'avait percée à jour.

- Rentrons d'abord, insista-t-elle.

Marek la suivit à l'intérieur et referma la porte coulissante. Shizu s'assit sur son lit et leva vers lui un visage sérieux.

- Marek, il faut que tu saches une chose.

Il continua de fixer sa soeur de ses yeux mauves, il était prêt à l'entendre.

- J'ai porté le Collier du Millénium assez de temps pour que je puisse hériter d'une partie de ses pouvoirs, annonça-t-elle.

- Tu veux dire que tu as encore des visions même si tu ne le portes pas ? fut-il étonné.

- Mes visions ne sont pas aussi précises qu'autrefois mais je peux ressentir certaines choses. Et en ce moment, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Le monde est en grand danger et Néréis aussi.

L'évocation de Néréis fit réagir Marek. Il se montra inquiet.

- Néréis n'est-elle pas. . . ?

- Un plus grand danger nous menace. Néréis aura un grand rôle à jouer mais je n'ai pas encore découvert lequel.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond blanc.

- Pour le moment, il est inutile d'inquiéter le Pharaon. Je ne suis pas sûre de bien interpréter mes visions. Je ne suis plus sûre de rien et cela m'inquiète.

Marek vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

- Je sais que tu te sens impuissante mais la vie n'aurait plus aucun sens si on connaissait déjà tout à l'avance, tu ne crois pas ? Avec ou sans le Collier du Millénium, la vie est faite d'incertitudes, et c'est nous qui contrôlons notre destinée.

- Kaiba a été le premier à le comprendre, se rappela Shizu. Et le Pharaon suit ses traces, c'est bon signe. Cependant. . .

Marek se pencha sur sa soeur, toujours allongée.

- Nous sommes tous inquiets de ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais tant que nous continuerons de veiller l'un sur l'autre, tout se passera bien. Je peux te l'assurer, grande soeur. S'il te plaît, arrête de te faire du souci, Shizu. Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais.

Il se pencha un peu plus pour enlacer Shizu et la serrer contre lui pour la rassurer.

- Oui. Merci Marek, sourit-elle en le serrant à son tour.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris sortit de sa chambre en boitant, avec son plateau de petit-déjeuner sur les bras. Elle voulait le rapporter aux cuisines et se dégourdir les jambes par la même occasion. Elle traversa le couloir et monta dans l'ascenseur qui arrivait justement. Elle appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et attendit tranquillement. Mais avant que les portes ne se referment, Kaiba entra. L'un et l'autre se remarquèrent. Voilà précisément la personne qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir. Chris détourna la tête de l'autre côté en s'adossant au mur de la cabine d'ascenseur. Quant à Kaiba, il avait quelque chose à lui remettre même s'il aurait préféré le faire passer par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tiens, tu auras besoin de ça, dit-il sèchement en lui tendant la carte de finaliste.

- C'est quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle de ses yeux verts.

- Un badge magnétique pour participer à la phase finale. Garde-le précieusement. Si tu le perds, je ne peux plus rien pour toi.

Kaiba déposa la carte sur le plateau, Chris ayant les mains occupées.

- Merci, dit-elle d'un ton faussement reconnaissant.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'employer ce ton-là avec moi, surtout quand on ne sert à rien ! Tu ferais mieux de rester bien sagement dans tes appartements pour vite guérir. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être disqualifié à cause de ton invalidité.

- Et puis quoi encore ?! s'emporta-t-elle. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je t'ai sauvé la vie. . .

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de jouer les héros, je m'en serais tiré seul !

Chris eut tout le mal du monde à se contrôler. Si elle n'avait pas ce satané plateau sur les bras, elle lui aurait fait la peau ici-même dans l'ascenseur. La vaisselle sur le plateau se mit à trembler, tout comme ses mains, tremblantes de colère.

- Figure-toi que je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je n'hésite pas à secourir les personnes autour de moi. . . aussi détestables soient-elles ! Tu veux que je te dise, Kaiba ? Tu n'es pas à haïr, tu es à plaindre. . . Oui, je te plains sincèrement.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, elle sortit avant lui sans un regard. Il sortit à son tour et prit la direction opposée.

- Je me moque de ce qu'il peut penser ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est être le meilleur duelliste du monde, pensa-t-il en serrant les poings.

Seulement, une question lui vint en tête : s'il se moquait de ce que Chris pensait de lui, pourquoi avait-il le sentiment de s'être mal comporté ?

Après avoir rapporté son plateau aux cuisines, Chris repassa dans le hall, elle vit dehors qu'il faisait un temps magnifique.

- Ce serait dommage de ne pas sortir par un temps pareil, pensa-t-elle.

Et puis elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et de se changer les idées après ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec Kaiba. Elle se dirigea alors vers la grande porte mais on l'appela :

- Eh Chris !

Elle se retourna et vit Yugi et Téa accourir vers elle au pas de course.

- Tiens salut vous deux ! se réjouit-elle de voir des visages amicaux.

- Salut, tu vas bien ? demanda Yugi par politesse.

- Oui et vous ?

- Ça va bien, merci ! Au fait, félicitations pour ta qualification avec Kaiba ! félicita Téa, contente pour Chris.

- Merci, mais ça n'a pas été facile. Et toi, Yugi ?

- Ça a été laborieux, mais Joey et moi y sommes quand même arrivés.

- Tant mieux, sourit Chris. J'allais sortir pour faire un tour, vous venez avec moi ? leur proposa-t-elle.

Yugi et Téa acceptèrent volontiers son invitation, ils sortirent donc tous les trois sous le soleil brillant dans le ciel bleu. Yugi et Téa remarquèrent que Chris boitait en marchant.

- Chris, ça va ? Tu boites, s'inquiéta Téa.

- Oh, c'est rien. Un accident de parcours, je dirais, annonça-t-elle avec le sourire.

- On devrait s'asseoir un peu pour éviter que tu te fatigues la jambe, suggéra Yugi.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc situé dans le jardin fleuri de l'hôtel. Chris repensa à une chose, elle se rembrunit. Elle tourna le visage vers Yugi.

- Dis-moi Yugi, il manque combien de finalistes ?

- Trois groupes. On attend encore trois binômes de finalistes. Pourquoi ?

- J'espère seulement qu'il ne leur arrivera pas ce qui nous est arrivé à Kaiba et moi, se dit-elle, inquiète.

Ses amis l'interrogèrent du regard. Chris s'expliqua alors :

- Kaiba et moi sommes tombés sur une bande de fous. Au début, ils étaient deux, un binôme normal. Ils nous ont défiés pour prendre notre drapeau. Bref, Kaiba les a jetés au bout de deux tours. N'ayant pas supporté leur défaite, les deux duellistes ont fait signe à leurs hommes cachés derrière des rochers, de tirer sur nous à coups de flèches.

- C'est donc ça, l'accident de parcours que tu évoquais tout à l'heure ? déduisit Téa.

- Hum. . . Oui et non. Mon genou, c'est dû à la montagne, je me suis cogné un peu fort. Quant à cette fameuse embuscade, c'est une flèche à ce niveau-là.

Elle posa une main sur son flanc gauche. Ses amis ressentirent de la compassion sur le coup mais Chris les rassura.

- C'est trois fois rien. C'est grâce à Kaiba, il m'a vite ramené ici et son équipe de médecins a fait du bon travail.

- Oui mais quand même. . . hésita Téa. Enfin, remets-toi vite.

- Téa a raison, même si tu te sens bien, tes forces sont amoindries et ça se voit clairement dans un duel. Ça t'empêchera de te battre à ton meilleur niveau, compléta Yugi.

- C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi mais il en faut plus pour me faire perdre un duel, assura-t-elle.

Chris avait l'air confiant mais cela n'empêchait pas Yugi et Téa de s'inquiéter de son état de santé. Une blessure par flèche n'avait rien de superficiel, il fallait être vigilant et se soigner sérieusement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, c'était un chap de transition avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses, comme le dit si bien Makuba !! Et ce ne sera pas de la tarte !! Au programme, effusions de sang, massacres en tout genre et surtout sadisme et cruauté personnifiées !!! Enfin, c'est pas tout rose, quoi !!_

_Sinon, je suis allée faire un tour sur mes stats et je suis rassurée de voir qu'il y a quand même des personnes qui lisent même sans laisser des reviews, ça me fait plaisir, donc, je remercie tous ceux qui ne m'ont pas lâchée !! A part ça, je sais pas si vous souvenez, mais ya pas longtemps, j'avais un coup de pub pour une nouvelle fic qui n'est pas encore en ligne, et je voulais demander votre avis. Une fic centrée sur Seto Kaiba et sa dure vie de PDG, le tout mêlé à sa vie sentimentale. Et je n'ai toujours reçu de réponse, j'aimerais avoir quelques avis !! Merci !!!_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Equipiers malgré eux. **Encore un duel pour mettre l'eau à la bouche !!! Mais il va prendre une tournure plutôt bizarre !!! Allez gros bisous et à bientôt !!!_


	18. Equipiers malgré eux

**_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf les persos que vous connaissez pas (Golden, Stella et pleins d'autres), vous saurez les différencier je pense !!!_**

_**Salut et bonne année et meilleurs vœux à tous !! Voilà, après les fêtes de fin d'année, je pense enfin à mettre en ligne mon nouveau chap et tant qu'à faire, j'ai commencé à uploader mon autre fic, celle que j'en parlais depuis des plombes !! Pour ceux ou celles que ça intéresse, elle s'intitule « La confiance a un prix » et elle parle de Seto Kaiba et sa dure vie de PDG. Au programme, cynisme, action et romance et bien sûr, des guests-stars (parce qu'on voit pas tout le monde) !!!**_

_**Allez trève de blabla et bonne lecture !!**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 18 : Equipiers malgré eux**

Chris, Yugi et Téa discutèrent une bonne partie de la matinée avant de rentrer déjeuner en compagnie de tous les autres amis. En passant devant la réception, ils virent que personne d'autre ne s'était qualifié pour la phase finale. Autour de la table de déjeuner, les conversations fusèrent entre Duke et Tristan qui cherchaient à embêter Joey et Mai, Sérénity et Aki qui parlaient de Duels de Monstres.

A la fin du déjeuner, Chris les quitta en premier pour monter dans sa chambre et se reposer selon les recommandations du médecin. Mais à peine eut-elle quitté le restaurant qu'elle fut abordée par deux duellistes à l'air malin.

- Alors, on a mal à la papatte ? se moqua l'un.

- T'as besoin d'une canne ? poursuivit l'autre.

- En quoi ça vous regarde ? rétorqua Chris en fronçant les sourcils.

Golden, restée avec toute la bande, remarqua au loin que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Chris. Elle se leva d'un coup et alla le retrouver pour voir quel était le problème. Il suffit de quelques secondes pour permettre à tous les amis de les rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? agressa Duke pour les deux duellistes.

- C'est simple, on l'a défié.

- Défié ? s'indigna Joey. A deux contre un blessé ?

- Mais non, idiot ! répondit l'un d'eux en levant les yeux au ciel. Lui et son coéquipier, ce cher Kaiba.

- Je ne comprends pas, ça n'a aucun sens de défier Chris et Kaiba puisqu'ils sont déjà qualifiés, murmura Sérénity à Mai.

Mai se contenta d'hausser les épaules, attendant la suite de la discussion.

- Et je suppose que vous visez notre place en phase finale ? supposa Chris.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Ils ajoutèrent que ce ne serait pas un problème pour Kaiba de changer les noms des finalistes, vu que tout le système informatique lui appartenait, comme tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce parc. De plus, ils dirent s'appeler Thomas et Eddy.

- N'accepte pas ! s'écria Joey. Tu as vu ton état ?

- Très bien, je relève le défi, accepta Chris.

Tout le monde se dit que c'était du suicide. Ces deux duellistes, Thomas et Eddy, devaient être d'un haut niveau pour oser défier Chris et Kaiba de la sorte.

- Mais Chris, je viens de te dire le contraire !

- Non Joey. Ces deux minus ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire, dit-elle en souriant sadiquement.

Les deux challengers n'apprécièrent pas ce ton sarcastique.

- Rendez-vous sur le toit, dit Thomas en tournant les talons en compagnie de son partenaire.

- A tout de suite, salua Chris.

Puis elle se tourna vers ses amis.

- Je vous dis à plus tard.

- Attends, on va quand même venir avec toi ! décida Tristan.

- Oui, pour t'encourager ! compléta Sérénity.

- Si vous y tenez, je ne peux pas refuser, accepta Chris. On se voit sur le toit, je vais chercher mon disque de duel et mes cartes.

Elle partit avant eux. Elle monta dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers la table où elle avait déposé ses petites affaires. Elle passa son disque de duel au poignet et déposa son jeu de cartes dans sa sacoche qu'elle attacha à la taille. On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

- C'est moi, s'annonça Makuba. Ça va, tu n'as besoin de rien ?

- Si, tu peux me rendre un service ? Appelle ton frère et dis-lui de venir me rejoindre sur le toit. On a un duel qui nous attend. Merci Makuba.

- Un duel ? Mais. . .

Chris ne laissa pas le temps à Makuba de protester sur son état de santé, elle partit vite vers l'ascenseur qui arriva tout de suite. Elle monta sur le toit avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Enfin un peu d'action ! Un petit entraînement avant la phase finale ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Sur le toit, se trouvaient déjà Thomas et Eddy ainsi que les amis de Chris.

- Où est Kaiba ? questionna Eddy en voyant Chris arriver seul.

- Il va arriver.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, il arriva avec Makuba. Kaiba avait son air grognon de tous les jours mais il devait l'être plus que d'habitude après sa petite altercation avec Chris le matin-même. Il la regarda. Elle désigna les deux duellistes avec un signe de tête. Il reporta son regard sur les deux adversaires. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir comment son coéquipier s'était fait défié, ce duel n'était qu'une formalité de toute façon. Il prit donc place avec les autres.

- Tiens, tu as amené ton fan-club, se moqua Kaiba en remarquant Yugi et ses amis.

- Occupe-toi de ce qui te regarde, à savoir ce duel ! rétorqua froidement Chris en insérant son jeu de cartes dans son disque.

Kaiba ignora cette remarque désobligeante.

- Quand vous aurez fini votre scène de ménage, on pourra peut-être commencer ce duel ! pressa Thomas.

- Bien, à moi l'honneur ! s'imposa Kaiba en tirant une carte. Je pose une carte face cachée et je joue le Chevalier Double-Epées (1700/1200) en mode attaque !

- Je joue le Lutin macabre en mode défense (900/800) et deux cartes faces cachées, poursuivit Eddy.

- C'est mon tour. J'appelle l'Ange déchu (1500/600) en mode attaque et je pose trois cartes faces cachées sur le terrain ! ajouta Chris.

- Je joue le Seigneur Ilpalazo (2000/1900) en mode attaque et je pose une carte face cachée ! conclut Thomas.

Le premier tour était terminé. Ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses et toutes ces cartes faces cachées annonçaient beaucoup de pièges en perspective. Ce fut de nouveau au tour de Kaiba. Il tira une carte et la regarda. Mais son attention fut distraite par le ciel soudainement assombri. Un épais brouillard se leva. Les duellistes ainsi que les spectateurs furent surpris par ce changement d'atmosphère.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se demanda Chris en regardant tout autour d'elle.

- Eh, mais c'est quoi le problème ? commencèrent Eddy et Thomas à paniquer.

- Ce brouillard, ce ne serait pas. . . ? osa Yugi.

Yugi se transforma. Le Pharaon risqua un regard vers Marek qui se tenait en retrait avec sa soeur Shizu. Le pauvre Marek, qui ne connaissait que trop bien cette atmosphère, avait blêmi et serrait les poings.

- Le Royaume des Ombres, murmura Shizu d'un air grave.

Marek regarda Yami et secoua la tête pour affirmer que ce n'était pas son oeuvre. Les amis de Yugi connaissaient bien cette dimension aussi. Pourtant, ce n'était pas Marek puisque celui-ci avait donné sa Baguette du Millénium au Pharaon. Mais alors qui ?

- Seto, fais attention, pria Makuba, inquiet.

Kaiba se reprit.

- Brume ou pas, c'est à moi ! Je pose cette carte magique, Renfort qui ajoute 500 PA à mon monstre ! Et je retourne à ma carte face cachée ! Stop-défense !

Tous les monstres du terrain placés en mode défense furent placés en mode attaque.

- Bien ! sourit Kaiba. A présent, Chevalier Double-Epées, attaque le Lutin macabre d'Eddy !

Le monstre de ce dernier fut détruit d'un coup sec, il perdit 1300 PV. Mais il sourit.

- Merci Kaiba !

Kaiba vit son compteur retomber à 2700.

- Pourquoi je perds aussi des PV ? rugit-il.

- Je viens d'activer ma carte-piège, expliqua Eddy en face de lui. En détruisant mon monstre en mode attaque, tu l'as activée. Il s'agit du Retour du Châtiment, tu perds autant de PV que moi, s'exprima-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Mais le sourire d'Eddy disparut, il porta la main à sa tête.

- Eh, ça va ? s'alarma Thomas.

- Rien, juste mal au crâne, rassura-t-il son coéquipier. Je termine mon tour en posant le Super Guerrier en mode attaque (1800/1500) !

Chris commença son tour, elle tira une carte et regarda les trois duellistes autour d'elle. Thomas semblait en pleine forme, Eddy souffrait de sa migraine et Kaiba n'était plus aussi frais qu'au début de la partie. Il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer mais il avait un horrible mal de tête, exactement comme Eddy.

- Kaiba, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? risqua-t-elle.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde et joue, rétorqua-t-il.

Chris, inquiète, ne lui en tint pas rigueur, elle en revint à son jeu. Elle sortit deux cartes de sa main.

- Je joue la Sorcière du Feu et une carte Polymérisation pour la faire fusionner avec mon Ange déchu et ça donne d'Ange des flammes (2300/1800) !

Elle décida d'éliminer d'abord le monstre adverse le plus fort.

- Ange des flammes, attaque le Seigneur Ilpalazo ! Attaque Feu purificateur !

- Puissance décuplée ! révéla Thomas en dévoilant sa carte masquée. Cette carte donne au Seigneur Ilpalazo le pouvoir de te renvoyer ton attaque et tu vas perdre le double des PV que j'aurais dû perdre !

- Pas si vite ! Bouclier de Protection ! cria Chris.

Une explosion s'ensuivit. Quand la fumée se dissipa, les deux monstres étaient toujours présents et l'Ange des flammes avait été protégé de sa propre attaque par un bouclier placé en face de lui. Chris avait pour cela dévoilé une de ses cartes masquées. Tout le monde dans l'assistance souffla un grand coup.

- Ouf ! De justesse ! fut soulagée Téa.

- Ouais, bien joué, Chris ! félicita Joey.

Chris leur sourit brièvement pour les remercier. Ce qui était plutôt dommage dans tout cela, c'était l'annihilation de la puissante attaque de l'Ange des flammes. Un tour de gaspillé !

- Tu as peut-être gagné du temps cette fois-ci mais la prochaine fois, je ne te raterai pas, s'adressa-t-elle à Thomas.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois car je sacrifie 700 PV pour activer le pouvoir spécial du Seigneur Ilpalazo. Il peut appeler sur le terrain un monstre dans ma main de trois étoiles ou plus. Et je te présente le Colosse de la Terre ! (3300/3000)

Un soldat géant en armure se matérialisa devant le visage blême de Chris.

- Colosse de la Terre, attaque l'Ange des flammes !

Le monstre de Chris fut pulvérisé, elle perdit 1000 PV et ressentit soudain une violente douleur à la tête. Elle posa un genou à terre en portant la main à sa tête.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas normal !

En face d'elle, Thomas semblait souffrir lui aussi.

- Eh ! Il faut faire quelque chose, ils ne sont pas bien du tout ! se révolta Tristan.

- Oui, ils sont tout pâles, poursuivit Sérénity.

- Non, n'en faites rien ! conjura Marek. Si vous allez aider Chris ou même Kaiba, ils perdront le duel. Pareil pour les deux autres. Telle est la règle du jeu des Ombres.

- Alors depuis le début, ils livrent un jeu des Ombres sans le savoir ? fut indigné Yami.

- Malheureusement oui. Mais j'ignore qui est le responsable de tout ça.

- Chris, Kaiba, vous devez résister, pensa Yami en revenant au duel.

Chris, n'ayant plus de monstre pour protéger ses PV, se retrouva vulnérable à toute attaque directe. Thomas lança son autre monstre.

- Seigneur Ilpalazo, attaque ses PV ! ordonna-t-il difficilement.

- Vas-y, Chevalier Double-Epées ! intervint Kaiba contre toute attente.

Le monstre de Kaiba s'interposa entre Chris et le Seigneur Ilpalazo qui fut aussitôt désintégré à son contact. Thomas perdit encore 200 PV et retomba à 3100. Il jura alors que son mal de tête augmentait encore. Chris fut surprise de l'acte de Kaiba, elle le regarda, l'interrogeant des yeux.

- Je ne serai pas toujours là pour réparer tes erreurs, lui balança-t-il.

- Je ne t'avais rien demandé ! marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle détourna la tête. Kaiba en revint à son jeu, son monstre retourna vers lui.

- C'est toujours à moi, annonça-t-il.

Il tira une carte et la mit dans sa main en compagnie des autres.

- Je joue deux cartes faces cachées et j'appelle l'Empereur des Ténèbres en mode attaque (1500/1700).

Il observa la situation pour voir s'il pouvait tenter quelque chose. Eddy avait son Super Guerrier et une carte retournée. Sûrement un piège. Thomas avait un monstre puissant et Chris avait deux cartes masquées et aucun monstre sur le terrain. Comme d'habitude, Kaiba ne devait compter que sur lui-même. . . Et cette migraine qui n'en finissait pas ! Tant pis, il tenta le coup :

- J'active la faculté spéciale de l'Empereur des Ténèbres qui force l'un de vous deux à me dévoiler votre stratégie en me montrant les cartes retournées. Et comme tu es le seul, Eddy, tu vas me montrer ce que tu caches.

La carte d'Eddy se révéla automatiquement.

- La carte Métamorphose, hein ? constata Kaiba avec un sourire. C'est dommage, elle ne te sert plus à rien désormais.

Et tant mieux, car cette carte combinée au Super Guerrier, ce dernier aurait acquis une puissance phénoménale et changé d'aspect.

- Et maintenant, Empereur des Ténèbres, va infecter le Colosse de la Terre !

Le monstre de Kaiba lança des rayons noirs en direction du monstre de Thomas. Ces rayons l'emprisonnèrent et absorbèrent son énergie. Le Colosse perdit 500 PA qui allèrent s'ajouter à ceux de l'Empereur des Ténèbres. Et ceci allait se répéter à chaque tour.

- J'ai fini mon tour, annonça Kaiba.

Eddy piocha une carte et la posa dans sa main tremblante. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Pendant que le duel se déroulait, l'ascenseur derrière Makuba s'ouvrit. La petite Marcy en sortit. La première chose qu'elle remarqua était l'étrange atmosphère qui régnait sur ce toit. Tout son corps fut parcouru de frissons, elle se rapprocha de Makuba pour se rassurer.

- Makuba, y'a un truc bizarre, fut-elle effrayée.

- Je sais, ça a commencé au début du duel.

- J'ai peur, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle s'accrocha au bras de Makuba en tremblant et essaya de comprendre le duel qu'elle venait de prendre en cours.

- Je pose une carte face cachée, joua Eddy. Et j'appelle l'Insecte Bionique ! Je le sacrifie avec le Super Guerrier pour jouer ceci ! Le Maître des Armes (2800/2400) ! Maître des Armes, attaque l'Empereur des Ténèbres de Kaiba !

- Réflexion ! dévoila Chris.

Elle avait retourné une de ses cartes masquées pour protéger le monstre de Kaiba. Résultat, l'attaque du Maître des Armes fut retournée contre lui.

- Cette carte magique te fait perdre la moitié des PA de ton monstre, expliqua Chris à Eddy.

Les PV de celui-ci retombèrent à 1300. Sa migraine s'accentua encore, il se prit la tête entre les mains et tomba à genoux, il lui semblait que sa tête allait exploser. Il cria de douleur. Thomas accourut vers lui.

- Eddy ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, mon vieux ?!

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, muet sous la douleur.

- Kaiba, il faut arrêter ce duel ! s'alarma Chris devant le mal de l'adversaire.

Kaiba allait se prononcer mais Marek le déconseilla.

- Non, surtout pas ! Le Jeu des Ombres n'autorise pas. . .

- Malheureusement, il est trop tard, raisonna une voix grave au sein de l'endroit obscur.

Toutes les têtes se levèrent en direction du ciel sombre, espérant localiser cette voix, mais sans succès.

- Qui est là ? questionna Yami.

Aucune réponse. Toutes les personnes se laissèrent envahir par la peur, sans paniquer pour autant.

- Maky, appela Marcy, tremblante de peur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Marcy.

Mais Makuba sentit qu'elle avait lâché son bras.

- Marcy ?

Il se retourna vers elle. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts mais son regard était vide. Elle semblait comme hypnotisée.

- Marcy, tu m'entends ? répéta Makuba, inquiet.

Tout le monde observait la scène, se demandant ce qu'il prenait à cette fillette. Soudain, les yeux de Marcy, d'habitude bleus, devinrent noirs, noirs comme les ténèbres.

- Votre amie est sous mon contrôle désormais, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Tout le monde fut surpris au plus haut point. Ils commencèrent à se méfier, cette gamine n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle s'avança au centre de l'aire de duel. Les monstres encore en jeu disparurent, le duel était bel et bien fini. Elle se retourna vers Thomas et Eddy, elle eut un mauvais sourire.

- Vous deux, vous êtes pitoyables et inutiles.

- Comment tu oses, sale gamine ?! gronda Thomas.

- Misérables mortels, rétorqua-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et les deux duellistes disparurent comme par enchantement.

- Les ombres se chargeront de vous.

- Non, pas ça ! s'écria Marek, devinant le sort des deux duellistes disparus.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas, Marek ? ricana Marcy de sa voix ensorcelée. Tu vois, je fais exactement comme toi. Seulement, je n'ai pas besoin de la Baguette du Millénium pour étendre mon pouvoir. Et je dois admettre que de contrôler cette jeune fille est assez plaisant.

- Qui que tu sois, laisse-la ! Marcy ne t'a rien fait ! dit Yami.

Marcy dirigea son regard vers lui.

- Pharaon. Courageux et téméraire mais tellement stupide. Tu es venu à bout de Pegasus et de Marek. Cependant, tu ne peux rien contre moi. Personne ne peut rien contre un dieu.

- Un dieu ? reprit Yami en écarquillant les yeux.

- Seth. . . murmura Chris, étrange.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il était assez fort pour tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Chris. Ses yeux étaient d'un étrange vert, presque lumineux. Son comportement était tout aussi étrange que celui de Marcy.

- Le dieu destructeur Seth. . . Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ici ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ma chère, répondit Marcy en ricanant.

Chris fronça les sourcils en serrant les poings. Puis Marcy accentua son sourire en regardant d'abord Kaiba, puis Marek et enfin le Pharaon Yami.

- Cela ne fait que commencer et il est inutile de vous opposer à moi. Je contrôle tout, y compris vos vies, décréta-t-elle en faisant apparaître un poignard au creux de sa main.

Tous commencèrent à avoir sérieusement peur en voyant la gamine jouer avec cet objet.

- Oui, y compris vos vies, reprit-elle.

Et elle planta le couteau dans son ventre. Au même moment, Marcy et Chris retrouvèrent leur lucidité. Le poignard disparut, la fillette s'écroula sur le sol. Tous accoururent, alors que le brouillard du Royaume des Ombres s'estompait lentement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, Stella et Seto se retrouvent encore à faire équipe, et moi, je suis en train de ressortir mon côté sadique et sanguinaire !! Et oui, faut que ça saigne pour que ça soit intéressant !! Pauvre petite fille, victime d'une autre auteur de fics malade mentale à son âge, mais bon, à chacun son destin !!_

_Sinon, je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de laisser un petit mot dans le coin aux reviews et j'espère vous retrouver tout au long de l'année qui vient de commencer !!!_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Une terrible menace. **Voilà, fallait s'y attendre, quand y'a une méchante, y'en a toujours un autre qui pointe le bout de son nez !! C'était tellement prévisible !!! Un dieu en plus !! Et pourquoi pas le Père Noël, ça ferait moins cliché, non ? Allez, je vous laisse sur cette fin un peu écarlate et je fais de gros bisous !!_


	19. Une terrible menace

_**Bon cette fois, ça y est !! Encore un nouveau chap de posté !! Il était temps me direz-vous !! Je compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai été à la bourre !! Je suis à pendre sur une place publique…**_

_**Je passe le disclaimer, vous connaissez la chanson !!!**_

_**Chers lecteurs et lectrices, un résumé pour remettre en tête le principal. Les différents duels du tournoi de Kaiba vont bientôt débuter mais voilà qu'au cours d'un défi inattendu, un autre méchant se manifeste sous le nom de Seth, le Dieu destructeur (et oui, rien que ça ). Et c'est Marcy, l'amie de Makuba, qui en prend un coup, la pauvre !!**_

_**J'ai enfin réussi à faire gicler plein de sang !! Faut que ça saigne, c'est pas intéressant sinon !! Bonne lecture !!**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 19 : Une terrible menace**

La peur et l'angoisse les avaient tous envahis. Ils étaient dans un état second. Possédée et contrôlée, la petite Marcy s'était plantée un couteau dans le ventre et s'était écroulée ensuite. Kaiba, Tristan, Duke et Joey étaient paralysés par la stupeur, les coeurs de Marek et Yami manquèrent plusieurs battements devant cette scène, ils étaient incapables de faire un seul mouvement. Chris tomba à genoux devant le bain de sang, livide. Mai et Shizu avaient mis leurs mains devant leur bouche pour étouffer leur cri, Téa et Sérénity avaient imité leur geste mais elles étaient au bord des larmes. Golden lança un regard éloquent à Aki, le souffle court. Lui et Makuba furent les premiers à réagir.

- Marcy ! cria Makuba en se précipitant.

- J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, pensa Aki en accourant lui aussi.

Makuba fut le premier arrivé au corps étendu. Il se montra fort, il s'agenouilla et retourna Marcy malgré tout le sang qui s'échappait de son petit être. Il écarta une mèche blonde de son visage et l'appela. Mais avant qu'il ait pu prononcer son nom, sa gorge se noua, les larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

- Marcy, se força-t-il. Parle-moi. . .

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, faible et mourante. Aki se pencha sur elle et lui prit discrètement la main.

- Tiens bon, Marcy, lui parla Aki.

Marcy tourna la tête vers Makuba, son ami pour qui elle éprouvait tant d'affection. Des larmes s'échappèrent des ses beaux yeux bleus et s'écrasèrent sur le sol imprégné de sang.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Maky ? murmura-t-elle faiblement. Aide-moi. . . j'ai si mal. . . Maky. . .

Et elle referma les yeux. Makuba ne put retenir son chagrin plus longtemps, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes de détresse.

- Non Marcy ! Reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas ! MARCYYYYYY !!!!! cria-t-il désespérément.

Ce cri fit réagir tous les autres, ils se précipitèrent à leur tour auprès du corps de Marcy. Ils la crurent tous perdue, Makuba sanglotait violemment, quand le cadavre de la gamine rayonna de lumière jusqu'à les aveugler. Ils se protégèrent de cette intense lumière. Quelques-uns essayèrent de voir ce qui se passait réellement mais en vain, la lumière était trop aveuglante. Puis celle-ci s'estompa subitement, il n'y avait plus rien. Tous baissèrent les yeux sur Marcy, la stupeur les envahit une fois de plus.

Toute trace de sang avait disparu, laissant Marçy parfaitement propre. Aki prit son pouls, son visage s'égaya.

- Elle est vivante !

Décidément, ils allaient de surprise en surprise.

- Vivante ? répéta Makuba, le visage empli d'espoir.

- J'ai senti son pouls et elle respire. Je pense qu'elle est inconsciente.

Mais Makuba ne sauta pas de joie pour autant. Il garda son calme et se leva.

- Emmenez-la dans ma chambre, je vais appeler les médecins.

Et il partit en courant. Aki prit Marcy dans ses bras et se leva.

- D'accord, et elle est où sa chambre ?

- Suis-moi, proposa soudainement Kaiba, toujours glacial.

Il était la seule personne du groupe à savoir où était la chambre de son petit frère. Aki seulement devait le suivre, mais tout le monde décida de venir, pressé de quitter cet endroit lugubre. Tous vinrent, sauf trois personnes : Golden, Marek et Shizu. Ils restèrent sur le toit où une agréable brise soufflait à présent. Ils regardaient la porte de l'ascenseur se refermer sur leurs amis, puis Golden souffla un grand coup en portant une main à son coeur. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Marek, il avait l'air plus inquiet que jamais.

- Néréis n'est pas la seule, dit-il pour lui-même.

- En effet. Ce que je pressentais était alors exact, confessa Shizu. Un immense danger plane sur nous. Néréis et puis ce dieu. . .

- Néréis n'est qu'un enfant de choeur à côté de Seth, intervint Golden, sensée être muette.

Shizu et Marek ne s'étonnèrent pas, ils savaient parfaitement que Golden possédait des pouvoirs magiques, ils l'avaient vue à l'oeuvre le soir de son combat contre Néréis.

- Chris a raison. Il a été animé par je ne sais quelle force et a reconnu Seth, le dieu destructeur. C'est lui le véritable danger pour l'humanité et non Néréis, confirma Golden, sérieuse.

- C'est Aki qui a sauvé Marcy, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Marek.

- Oui, et il s'en est fallu de peu. Un peu plus et nous la perdions définitivement.

- Sais-tu quelle force a animé Chris ? questionna alors Shizu.

Golden secoua la tête.

- J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas. Ce n'est pas Seth, c'est certain. . .

Et ce ne pouvait pas être Néréis non plus. Ayant été enfermée au Royaume des Ombres, comment aurait-elle appris à posséder un être humain sans l'aide d'un Ange Supérieur ? Non, ce n'était pas elle.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons être très vigilants, dit toutefois Shizu.

Golden hocha la tête. Elle partit en direction de l'ascenseur mais elle s'arrêta en chemin.

- S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien au Pharaon. Il saura tout en temps voulu, promit-elle à Marek et Shizu.

Elle les quitta. Dans l'ascenseur, elle soupira en s'adossant au mur.

- Je n'en peux plus, pensa Fairy.

- Ecoute Fairy, repose-toi. Tu m'as aidée à résister à la tension du Royaume des Ombres, tu es épuisée, conseilla Golden.

- Rassure-toi, Golden, je peux très bien résister à cette atmosphère. . . je ne parlais pas de ça. . .

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète alors ?

- Plus ça va et plus j'ai du mal à garder le secret vis-à-vis de Yugi et du Pharaon, je sens que je vais craquer. Et je sais que toi aussi, tu meurs d'envie de tout leur dire.

- Tu n'as pas tort, Fairy. C'est de plus en plus dur de garder le silence sur tout ça.

- Au moins, tu peux lui avouer tes sentiments, ça te soulagerait, plaisanta Fairy.

- Quels sentiments ?

- Laisse tomber, c'est trop tôt.

Golden n'insista pas mais elle se demandait bien de quoi Fairy voulait parler. Elle descendit à son étage et vit Aki discuter avec Yami, Joey et leurs amis. Elle les rejoignit.

- Je vous assure que je ne sais rien sur ce Seth, avoua Aki en secouant la tête. Il l'a dit lui-même, c'est un dieu. Je ne peux rien vous apprendre de plus.

Joey s'emporta, il prit Aki par le col de sa chemise.

- Tu nous caches encore des choses ! D'abord Golden qui sait parler, ensuite la folle de l'autre soir nommée Néréis et puis des ailes qui poussent dans votre dos ! Sans compter que Golden a un autre nom qui est Fairy !

- Dis donc, tu en sais, des choses ! plaisanta Aki.

- Tu vas cracher le morceau, oui ? s'énerva Joey en secouant Aki comme un prunier.

Tristan et Duke se mirent à deux pour écarter Joey, tandis que Yami et Golden tentaient de les séparer, Aki et Joey. Golden tapa Aki à la tête.

- Non mais ça va pas de le provoquer ?! cria-t-elle par télépathie.

Aki se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant.

- Calme-toi, Joey ! supplia Sérénity.

- Laisse, Sérénity, il va bien finir par se calmer, dit Mai.

- Agripper tout le monde à la gorge, c'est devenu son hobbie, plaisanta Téa.

- Ça suffit ! Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui a été éprouvant pour nous tous. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, décida Yami.

Ils furent plus ou moins d'accord. Joey lança un regard noir à Aki pour lui dire qu'il arriverait à le cuisiner tôt ou tard. Aki, quant à lui, souriait moqueusement. Golden les observait en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'en reviens pas, des gamins irresponsables ! pensa-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle préféra partir, laissant Aki et Joey à leurs querelles. Elle disparut dans l'ascenseur. Yami, quant à lui, s'assura que Joey et Aki fussent bien retournés dans leurs chambres pour rejoindre Golden en bas. Il la trouva assise devant un lac, à proximité de l'hôtel. Elle y jetait des cailloux. Il la rejoignit mais resta derrière elle.

- Tu as l'air contrariée, Golden.

Elle lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ce qu'il fit.

- Tu me peux me parler. . . si tu en as envie.

Elle l'avait entendu mais elle garda le regard fixé sur le lac. Néanmoins, elle prit sa main.

- Comment fais-tu pour supporter tout ça ? lui demanda-t-elle par télépathie.

Yami fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Golden dans sa tête, mais il se dit finalement que ce devait être un de ses nombreux pouvoirs. Il leva les yeux vers elle, elle le regardait, soucieuse de connaître la réponse à sa question.

- Je n'en donne pas l'impression mais je ne supporte plus une telle situation. C'est incontrôlable. On se laisse manipuler par un psychopathe et sa folie destructrice.

Là, il avait très bien résumé l'état d'esprit de chacun et la situation. Golden soupira.

- Nous ne pensions pas que ça irait aussi loin. Et Seth, d'où est-ce qu'il vient ? Nous sommes perdues.

- « Nous » ? répéta Yami.

- Moi et . . . Celle que Néréis a appelé Fairy.

- Vous êtes deux alors ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. . .

- Mais. . .

- Je t'en prie, arrête tes questions. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, conclut Golden en retirant sa main.

Elle allait se lever mais Yami retint son poignet. Elle eut à peine le temps de diriger son regard vers lui qu'une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle se retrouvait allongée dans l'herbe et Yami était penché au-dessus d'elle.

- Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir ! J'ai un rôle à jouer dans tout ça, Yugi est aussi très inquiet, tu ne peux pas nous laisser dans une telle ignorance !

Comme elle avait envie de tout lui dire ! Seulement Fairy risquait gros si Golden dévoilait tout. . . Elle sentit une boule se nouer dans sa gorge et sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle se contenta de détourner la tête d'un air désolé.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Yami.

Yami plissa les yeux et resserra ses mains autour des poignets de Golden.

- Golden. . . murmura-t-il.

Elle risqua un regard vers lui. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire un seul geste, Yami avait capturé ses lèvres en un baiser ardent. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il l'embrassait.

- Oh mon dieu. . . pourquoi ? se demandait-elle.

Elle ferma lentement les yeux, d'où un flot de larmes s'échappa. Yami se sépara d'elle, elle gardait toujours les yeux fermés, n'osant plus le regarder en face. Yami nota ses joues rosies et le filet humide s'écoulant au coin de son oeil. Il passa sa main sur le visage pour l'essuyer, puis il relâcha son poignet et se releva. Il la regarda encore une dernière fois avant de partir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Yami, on saura tout tôt ou tard, rassura Yugi, devinant la nervosité de son double.

Bien sûr qu'ils finiront par tout savoir, mais il pensait à autre chose. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée ? Pendant leur conversation, il la sentait oppressée par ce terrible secret qu'elle ne pouvait pas dévoiler. Pourtant, en parler lui aurait certainement enlevé un grand poids. Quant à ce baiser. . . Peut-être voulait-il effacer ce fardeau qui la rongeait ? Honnêtement, il n'en savait rien. Il avait eu une soudaine envie de prendre ses lèvres alors il l'a fait. Sans réfléchir. Sans penser aux conséquences. Elle devait le haïr ! Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication, pourquoi ne le regardait-elle plus alors ? Quelle bêtise !

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? soupira-t-il silencieusement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De retour dans sa chambre, Chris défaisait ses pansements en s'interrogeant. Il semblait qu'elle s'était endormie quelques minutes là-haut, sur le toit. Marcy s'était mise à prononcer des paroles plus qu'étranges et puis c'était le vide total jusqu'au moment où elle avait vu le corps de la fillette baigner dans son propre sang. Que s'était-il passé entre-temps ?

Elle enleva le bandage de son genou, elle essaya de le plier, elle y arriva sans difficulté et. . . sans douleur.

- Tiens, je n'ai plus mal, remarqua-t-elle curieusement.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas. Elle ne boitait plus. Sur le coup, elle trouva cela étrange, mais puisque son genou était guéri, elle s'en contenta avec un sourire. Elle alla jeter son bandage à la poubelle de la salle de bains. Puis elle enleva son pull et déboutonna sa chemise pour constater l'état de sa blessure au flanc gauche. Elle défit le pansement et découvrit avec étonnement qu'il n'y avait plus rien à cet endroit, à part une légère cicatrice qui ne risquait pas de s'ouvrir. Alors là, cela dépassait toutes ses espérances !

- C'est trop bizarre quand même. . .

Elle reboutonna sa chemise, la mine soucieuse. Elle était persuadée que des événements étranges étaient en train de se passer au sein de ce tournoi. D'abord, des duellistes bizarres, Marcy presque morte, et ses blessures miraculeusement cicatrisées. . . Qu'allait-il encore se passer ? De toute façon, quoiqu'il se passait, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Tant pis, on verra bien. . . pensa-t-elle.

Elle sortit de la salle de bains, ses yeux se posèrent sur le service à thé que le garçon d'étage lui avait apporté quelques instants plus tôt. Elle s'en servit une tasse et sortit sur le balcon avec le verre fumant. Elle tint la tasse avec ses deux mains comme pour se les réchauffer, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Kaiba aussi était perdu dans ses pensées. Tout ce qui s'était passé sur le toit n'arrêtait pas de défiler dans sa tête. Le duel, l'atmosphère angoissante et puis la petite Marcy et Chris comme possédés tous les deux. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens ! Il sortit prendre l'air sur son balcon pour se remettre les idées en place. Il tourna la tête et le vit, lui, Chris. Son coéquipier qui avait radicalement changé de comportement comme l'amie de Makuba. Un détail lui revint subitement en tête : « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ma chère » avait dit Marcy de sa voix rauque en s'adressant justement à Chris.

- Ma chère. . . reprit Kaiba dans un murmure.

Il secoua la tête. C'était absurde ! Depuis quand se mettait-il à croire à toutes ces histoires de pouvoirs obscurs ? Il n'y avait que le tournoi qui devait occuper son esprit, rien d'autre !

Chris fut tirée de ses pensées, elle avait l'impression d'être observée. Elle tourna machinalement la tête, elle vit Kaiba, légèrement pâle. Elle haussa un sourcil comme pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il se contenta seulement de détourner la tête avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Monsieur est encore de mauvais poil ! pensa Chris en soupirant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kaiba, toujours égal à lui-même, en train de ronchonner dans son coin !! Sinon, ça commence à se préciser et la tension monte et tout le monde s'énerve !! A cause de l'empêcheur de tourner en rond du nom de Seth !! Un bon point pour lui !! Manquerait plus que je lui invente une histoire triste pour accuser le coup comme dans Naruto, les méchants que tout le monde plaint !! Naaaaaan, j'ai pas si bon cœur quand même !!_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Suite des événements. **Enfin, on passera à autre chose. Enfin, je veux parler de la suite du tournoi, on va pouvoir avancer, ça commençait à stagner tout ça !! Je vous laisse donc sur une fin de chap comme les autres !! Bisous !!_


	20. Suite des événements

**_Bonjour, tout le monde !! Encore un chap !! Enfin, c'est encore bien loin des 52 (ou 53, je sais plus) chap de prévu !!_**

**_Bon un petit résumé peut-être ? Allez, je me lance !! En attendant les 3 groupes de duellistes restants, Chris et Kaiba s'étaient faits défier par 2 autres duellites, le match a tourné sanglant, à cause de l'apparition de Seth qui a lancé sa menace contre le Pharaon. Entre-temps, Chris, ou plutôt Stella, s'était faite aussi possédée par une force inconnue, et parlait à Seth comme si c'était une connaissance !! A présent, Marcy, pauvre victime de Seth, est hors de danger et se repose !!_**

**_J'espère que j'ai été assez claire, je voudrais pas vous embrouiller davantage, déjà que c'est pas facile de s'y retrouver !! Allez, je vous retrouve après le chap !! Bonne lecture !!_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 20 : Suite des événements**

Marcy ouvrit lentement les yeux, devant les visages rassurés de Makuba et Téa.

- Maky. . . chuchota-t-elle faiblement.

- Je suis là, Marcy, la rassura-t-il en prenant sa main.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire, heureuse de le trouver à son réveil.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Téa.

- Il me semble que je n'ai plus de forces, je me sens toute faible.

- Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? poursuivit Makuba.

Elle secoua la tête. Soudain, les trois personnes entendirent la sonnerie d'un téléphone retentir. C'était le portable de Makuba. Il le décrocha.

- Allô ?. . . Oui. . . Parfait, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha, puis il en revint à son amie.

- J'ai à faire, je dois m'en aller.

- Promets-moi de revenir vite, supplia Marcy en serrant la main de Makuba.

- Je te promets, je ne serai pas long.

Il la quitta sur un dernier sourire et après avoir dit à Téa de bien s'occuper d'elle. Il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Alors Marcy, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? s'occupa Téa.

- Non. . . juste des réponses. Dis-moi Téa, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Devant l'air inquiet et sérieux de la petite, Téa n'eut pas le coeur de lui refuser ce qu'elle demandait. Elle aida d'abord la malade à se redresser et lui raconta l'histoire d'une voix calme. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, le visage de Marcy devint de plus en plus crispé et livide.

- Tu nous as fait peur, Marcy, termina Téa.

Les mains de Marcy serrèrent davantage l'épaisse couverture.

- J'ai vraiment essayé de me tuer ? demanda-t-elle, tête baissée.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment toi. . . tenta Téa.

- Téa, dis-moi que je ne suis pas folle ! cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. . . Je ne veux pas être enfermée, je ne suis pas folle !

Elle éclata en pleurs devant l'air paniqué de Téa. Celle-ci changea de place pour aller s'asseoir au bord du lit. Elle prit Marcy dans ses bras.

- Je t'assure que personne ne te croit folle. Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale et personne ne permettra qu'on te fasse du mal.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, toute tremblante.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir. Allez, sèche tes larmes et cesse de penser à tout ça. Le principal, c'est que tu ne sois pas blessée.

Marcy hocha la tête, Téa essuya son visage avec un mouchoir, puis elle prit le visage de la petite fille entre ses mains.

- Fais-moi un petit sourire.

Elle se força malgré ses yeux encore brillants.

- Tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris, complimenta Téa pour la réconforter davantage.

Soudain, la voix de Makuba retentit dans tous les haut-parleurs de l'hôtel :

- Chers duellistes, votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que les inscriptions pour la phase finale viennent d'être clôturées. Dès demain, à la première heure, les résultats du tirage au sort pour les duels seront affichés dans la salle principale de l'établissement. Merci de votre attention et bonne chance.

- Ça y est, les trois groupes restants se sont enfin inscrits, dit rêveusement Téa.

- J'espère que je serai en forme pour voir les duels demain, espéra Marcy.

- Bien sûr que tu seras en forme, mais d'abord il faut que tu te reposes ! conseilla joyeusement Téa.

- D'accord, mais avant je voudrais un peu d'eau, s'il te plaît.

Téa versa de l'eau dans un verre mis à se disposition et le tendit à Marcy qui la remercia. On frappa à la porte. Téa alla ouvrir. Elle découvrit Mai et Sérénity.

- Oh, c'est vous.

- On s'inquiétait pour la petite Marcy, confessa Mai.

- Elle va bien ? demanda Sérénity.

- Oui, elle est hors de danger maintenant. Entrez un moment.

Les deux filles suivirent Téa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Marcy esquissa un sourire en les voyant arriver.

- Bonjour les filles.

- Salut ma grande ! répondit Mai.

- On venait voir comment tu allais et apparemment tu te rétablis, poursuivit Sérénity.

- Oui, lentement, acquiesça la fillette en posant son verre d'eau sur la table de chevet.

Sérénity apprit à Marcy que tous leurs amis se faisaient du souci pour elle et lui souhaitaient un bon rétablissement.

- Ils sont adorables, sourit Marcy. J'ai de la chance de vous avoir rencontrés. Vous leur direz que je les verrai demain pour la phase finale. Et j'espère sincèrement que vous gagnerez votre premier match, les filles.

- Ce ne sera pas facile mais on va tout faire pour ça, garantit Mai.

- On n'en fera qu'une bouchée de nos adversaires ! promit Sérénity.

- Allez-y, on est avec vous ! encouragea Téa.

Toutes les quatre poussèrent leur cri de guerre, quand Makuba rentra dans sa chambre. Il les regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Euh. . . je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Elles rougirent et se ravisèrent.

- Tu dois nous prendre pour des folles, non ? parla Téa avec un sourire gêné.

- Un peu, oui.

- C'est rien, on faisait des trucs de filles ! avoua Mai. Maintenant on va laisser Marcy se reposer.

- A demain, les filles, salua la petite fille.

Téa sortit en compagnie de Mai et Sérénity pour laisser Marcy et Makuba seuls. Ils avaient besoin de discuter entre eux. Marcy hésita un instant mais finit par entamer la conversation.

- Alors ça y est, la phase finale commence demain ?

- Oui, les trois derniers se sont faits désirer, mais ils sont finalement là, répondit Makuba. Et toi, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, je me remets. Je dois encore me reposer. . . Makuba ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, attendant ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si. . . enfin si. . . ?

- J'aurais été très malheureux. Je ne sais pas si je m'en serais remis, pour être honnête avec toi.

Marcy sourit en rougissant. Finalement, elle comptait un peu pour lui.

- Merci. . . Maky.

- De quoi ?

- Tu es le seul garçon qui m'ait dit une chose aussi gentille. Ça me fait très plaisir.

Makuba sourit à son tour. Il vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et il la prit dans ses bras, contre toute attente. Elle l'étreignit aussi même si son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait compris son message.

- Moi aussi, je serai toujours là pour toi, répondit-elle à son étreinte.

Marcy pensait avoir bien répondu à sa marque d'affection en lui disant ça. En tout cas, un lien bien plus fort que l'amitié s'était créé entre eux et ils comptaient le préserver le plus longtemps possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soleil s'était couché à une vitesse hallucinante et les duellistes avaient besoin de se coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain, surtout les finalistes. Joey dormait à poings fermés, contrairement à Yugi. Celui-ci se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il aperçut son double en transparence devant la grande baie vitrée, il contemplait les étoiles et le croissant de lune.

- Yami, tu devrais te reposer aussi, conseilla Yugi en chuchotant.

- Excuse-moi si je t'ai réveillé.

- Non, je ne dormais pas. D'ailleurs, je doute de pouvoir dormir cette nuit. Tu penses encore à ce qui s'est passé avec Golden ?

Yami hocha la tête. Il pensait toujours à elle, impossible de penser à autre chose. Quel pouvait bien être son secret ? Elle pouvait être au courant depuis le début, il pourrait bien lui en vouloir pour le restant de ses jours. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à tout ça ! se persuada-t-il en secouant la tête.

Puis il se tourna vers Yugi, qui s'était redressé.

- Bonne nuit, Yugi.

Et il disparut, il était retourné dans la chambre de son esprit.

- Oui, bonne nuit, souhaita Yugi à son tour.

Il se recoucha et remonta la couverture sous son menton. Jusqu'où cette histoire allait-elle aller ? Le pire restait encore à venir. . . Yugi ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir, malgré l'anxiété qui le rongeait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marek se trouvait dans un endroit sombre, un endroit qui lui semblait familier. Son esprit. Il était étrangement désert, son côté maléfique était donc bel et bien banni et ne viendra plus empoisonner sa vie. Marek fit quelques pas en avant, il entendit quelqu'un appeler au secours. Une voix faible, à peine audible. Il tendit l'oreille et suivit la direction d'où venait cette petite voix. Soudain, il s'immobilisa. Une silhouette était étendue devant lui, et il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

- Néréis ! avait-il reconnu.

Mais elle était différente de celle qu'il connaissait. Cette Néréis était la jeune ange encore gentille et douce, la petite fille fragile et amie de Fairy. Elle avait gardé ses deux couettes et son apparence d'adolescente de 12 ans. Elle semblait épuisée et respirait difficilement. Marek accourut pour la secourir. Elle sourit en le voyant.

- Te voilà ! se réjouit-elle de sa petite voix.

Marek s'agenouilla et la releva un peu.

- Néréis. . .

- Marek, je t'en prie. . . Sauve ce peu de bonté qui reste en moi.

Il comprit que cette Néréis souffrante était une part de gentillesse qui restait enfouie chez l'autre Néréis. Et cette partie allait être engloutie par les ténèbres et la haine. Il n'y aurait plus rien de bon en elle. . .

- Les ténèbres sont en train de m'engloutir. . . Je suis cette partie de Néréis qui reste gentille et innocente, et je me suis réfugiée dans ton esprit en espérant que tu m'entendes.

Elle prit la main de Marek et la posa sur son coeur :

- Mon coeur continue de battre pour toi, mais je refuse d'y croire. Je t'en prie, sauve-moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Elle ferma les yeux, une larme roula le long de sa joue.

- Néréis, je te sauverai ! J'en fais le serment ! promit Marek, déterminé.

Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Merci, Marek, murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Marek mesura l'ampleur du combat de Néréis contre les ténèbres. Seule, elle n'était pas assez forte alors il allait lui apporter son aide, coûte que coûte.

- Marek, réveille-toi !

Il ouvrit les yeux, la respiration haletante.

- Tout va bien, Marek, tu as fait un cauchemar, rassura Shizu, penchée sur lui.

- Shizu. . .

Il se redressa. Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

- Tu étais agité dans ton sommeil alors j'ai préféré te réveiller.

- Shizu, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar. C'est Néréis, elle. . . elle a besoin de mon aide.

Il lui relata sa vision et exposa ses craintes.

- J'ai peur qu'il soit déjà trop tard.

- Je ne pense pas, non, l'arrêta Shizu. Tant que tu seras là, cette petite partie d'elle continuera à se battre, seulement elle n'y arrivera pas si tu ne l'aides pas.

- Je veux tellement l'aider mais je ne sais pas comment ! Et. . . je lui ai déjà fait tellement de mal par le passé. Elle préférerait me voir mort plutôt que de m'écouter. Shizu, je ne veux pas la perdre !

Shizu s'inquiéta devant le désarroi de son frère. Le connaissant, il était près à tout pour sauver Néréis des ténèbres. Prêt à tout, même au pire.

- Je t'en prie, ne tente rien de désespéré, je serais incapable de te retenir, pria-t-elle.

- Tu devrais écouter ta soeur pour une fois, intervint une autre voix.

Marek et Shizu levèrent les yeux vers la silhouette postée devant la baie vitrée.

- Néréis. . . reconnut Shizu.

- J'ai écouté votre conversation. Vous êtes stupides tous les deux. Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à vouloir m'aider alors que nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp ? Marek, même si tu es convaincu que cette infime partie de bonté se bat encore en moi, je te dis qu'il est trop tard. C'est un combat perdu d'avance.

- Non, je n'en crois pas un mot ! Tu es persuadée qu'il est trop tard parce que tu n'as pas le courage de lutter ! se révolta Marek en se levant.

- A quoi bon lutter ? demanda Néréis en esquissant un sourire. J'accueille les ténèbres et en échange, elles me donnent leur pouvoir. Que demander de plus ? Ma puissance se renforce à chaque instant, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

- Tu mens ! Ce n'est pas la vraie toi qui me parle !

- Ose me dire que tu n'as jamais ressenti ça, provoqua-t-elle. Une telle puissance, cette soif de pouvoir. . .

- Alors c'est ça ? Tu abandonnes ? Je te croyais plus forte, plus déterminée mais je m'aperçois que j'avais tort ! En vérité, tu as peur, tellement peur que tu restes paralysée et tu laisses les ombres gagner ce combat !

- Marek, ça suffit, tu vas trop loin ! gronda Shizu.

- Elle sait que j'ai raison !

Néréis ricana. Marek faisait tout bonnement fausse route.

- Pauvre Marek ! Tu n'es même pas capable de te sauver toi-même alors comment peux-tu espérer sauver quelqu'un d'autre ?

Cette cinglante réplique le refroidit. Elle avait raison. Il n'avait jamais pu résister aux ombres qui le consumaient. Odion le protégeait et même le Pharaon avait dû le sauver. . .

- Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Néréis, que gagnes-tu à le torturer ainsi ? s'indigna Shizu, en se rapprochant de son frère.

Le sourire de Néréis s'accentua davantage. Si Shizu appelait cela de la torture alors elle ne connaissait pas le véritable sens de ce mot.

- A bientôt, vous deux.

Et elle disparut sur un dernier sourire narquois, laissant un Marek figé et plongé dans ses réflexions.

Néréis apparut dans une chambre plongée dans la pénombre, elle dirigea son regard vers la silhouette allongée sur le grand lit.

- Profite s'en bien, Stella, repose-toi, que je puisse me nourrir de tes forces.

Elle entra dans son corps, son refuge, sa cachette. Le corps de Stella, là où personne ne penserait la chercher.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_OK !!! Résumons un peu tout ça !!! Marcy est hors de danger, c'est bien !! Mais Néréis, elle a définitivement grillé un câble !! Et Marek, il est perdu le pauvre petit gars !! Le monde devient fou, et moi-même je suis folle !! Et c'est loin d'être fini, mon plan-de-la-mort-qui-tue suit son cours !! Et au programme, du sang, des morts, avec un brin de sadisme bien relevé aux extraits de folie pure !! A part ça, le tournoi avance, la première phase est clôturée et on va pouvoir passer à autre chose d'un autre niveau !! Et Kaiba, j'en ai pas encore fini avec lui !!_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Un nouveau jour. **Et aussi, un nouveau duel !! Enfin, ce sera plutôt la mise en place du premier duel de la phase finale !!! Et Kaiba aura même le temps de jouer son chieur comme d'habitude !! Allez, à bientôt !!_


	21. Un nouveau jour

_Salut, tout le monde !!! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chap, mais ça on s'en fiche un peu…_

_Bon on va faire court, ça fait quelque chose comme 4 mois que j'ai pas posté, mais ça veut pas dire que j'ai mouru ou quelque chose du genre, je suis toujours là, mais là encore on s'en fiche…_

_Un petit résumé peut-être ? Ca me semble bien. Allez, je me lance !!_

_Avant que commence la phase finale du tournoi organisé par les frères Kaiba, un nouvel ennemi s'est dévoilé sous le nom de Seth. Il compte se mettre en travers du chemin de Néréis et nuire au Pharaon (comme d'hab quoi). A présent, tout le monde va bien et les duels peuvent reprendre leur cours._

_Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en fin de chap !!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 21 : Un nouveau jour**

Allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, un jeune homme ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Une employée bénévole entra dans la pièce pour changer les fleurs. Elle referma la porte et alla déposer les fleurs sur la table. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au malade, elle se figea. Ce patient, il était réveillé ! Elle décrocha le téléphone et alerta le service de l'étage :

- Ici la chambre 510 ! Le patient Christopher Langton s'est réveillé ! Je répète, Christopher Langton est sorti du coma !

-----------------------------------------------------

Kaiba Park, 7h30. . .

- Allez debout, Joey ! criait Tristan en frappant à la porte de la chambre que partageaient Yugi et Joey.

Ce fut Yami qui ouvrit, il était déjà tout préparé et bien réveillé, contrairement à son colocataire, encore enfoui sous sa couverture. Il vit Tristan en grande forme, accompagné de Téa et Duke.

- Ah, vous tombez bien, vous arriverez peut-être à le lever, supposa Yami d'un air désespéré.

Téa et Duke rejoignirent Tristan devant le lit de Joey. Tristan enleva la grosse couette d'un coup sec.

- Debout, paresseux ! cria Téa.

- On aurait dû emmener un croissant pour le lever, dit Duke.

- Quoi ? Qui parle de croissant ? marmonna le dormeur en ouvrant un oeil.

Joey se redressa d'un coup et tourna la tête vers ses amis.

- On peut même plus dormir tranquille, grogna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Pas le temps de dormir, la phase finale commence aujourd'hui, je te rappelle ! rappela Duke.

- Allez, lève-toi, sinon tu vas vous mettre en retard, Yugi et toi ! ordonna Téa en mettant les poings sur les hanches.

Joey marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains.

- On n'a plus qu'à l'attendre, soupira Yami en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Golden ferma sa veste avant de passer son disque de duel au poignet. Elle contempla le lever du soleil en regardant par la baie vitrée. Elle ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter face à Yugi et le Pharaon. Son secret ne tenait plus qu'à un fil tous les deux menaçaient de tout découvrir à tout moment.

- Que faire ? pensa-t-elle.

Puis elle porta machinalement sa main à ses lèvres qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts. Elle avait mal au coeur chaque fois qu'elle y repensait à ce baiser. . .

- Tu te demandes pourquoi le Pharaon t'a embrassée ? intervint calmement Fairy dans son esprit.

Golden ne répondit pas, mais c'était en effet ce qui la tracassait.

- C'est évident, il est dingue de toi ! J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il s'intéressait à toi depuis le jour de votre rencontre. Notre Pharaon est amoureux !

- Je ne sais pas, Fairy. Je n'ose pas croire à une telle chose au risque d'être déçue. Imagine qu'il m'ait embrassée pour me forcer à dévoiler notre secret. Un garçon n'embrasse jamais une fille sans arrière-pensée.

- Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel garçon, il s'agit du Pharaon ! En plus, il a 5000 ans, il n'est plus tout jeune !

- Fairy, sois sérieuse pour une fois. Je ne sais pas comment réagir devant lui, je ne peux même plus le regarder en face sans rougir. C'est très embarrassant.

- Reste naturelle et tout ira bien, conseilla Fairy.

Aki sortit de la salle de bains en boutonnant ses manches. Il passa son disque de duel au poignet et s'adressa à Golden.

- Tu es prête ?

Elle hocha la tête avant de le suivre hors de leur chambre. Ils appelèrent l'ascenseur et l'attendirent dans le silence le plus total. Il s'ouvrit, Mai et Sérénity y étaient déjà présentes, Aki et Golden y pénétrèrent en les saluant. La porte allait se refermer quand :

- Retenez l'ascenseur ! cria la voix de Joey, résonnant dans le couloir.

Il arriva en courant avec Yami, Téa, Duke et Tristan. Tous les cinq réussirent à y entrer, Aki ayant retenu la porte pour eux.

- Salut les filles ! Bien dormi ? salua Joey avec le sourire.

- Oui, très bien dormi ! J'ai rêvé que Sérénity et moi vous battions, toi et Yugi en finale, répondit Mai avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Ouais, ben c'est qu'un rêve ! renchérit Joey.

Pendant qu'une joyeuse conversation s'engageait dans l'ascenseur, Golden risqua un regard vers Yami, qui la fixait aussi. Il la fixait avec une telle intensité qu'elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et son coeur battre à tout rompre. Celui-ci battait tellement fort que c'en était presque douloureux. Avec la force du désespoir, elle dut détourner le regard mais elle le fit en serrant les poings, marquant une extrême nervosité. Yami avait remarqué cette tension chez elle. Son secret devenait de plus en plus pesant chaque jour et ce baiser. . . La pauvre devait se sentir perdue. Yami se rendit compte qu'il n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses en l'embrassant comme il l'avait fait. Il voulait l'aider, la libérer en quelque sorte, c'était raté ! Il se traita de crétin sur le moment. Il détourna aussi les yeux en espérant que Golden ne lui en veuille pas d'avoir tout compliqué à ce point.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit au rez-de-chaussée. Tout le monde en sortit et se dirigea vers la salle de séjour. Il y avait une foule hallucinante près de l'écran du fond, où figuraient les résultats du tirage au sort désignant les prochains doubles-duels. Dans la même salle, ils y retrouvèrent Marek, Shizu et Chris, tous les trois à une table. Ils venaient de finir leur petit-déjeuner et étaient en train de terminer leur café.

- Salut, vous trois ! Vous êtes déjà là ? s'étonna Joey.

- Bonjour. On s'est levés aux aurores, répondit Marek.

- Vous êtes déjà allés voir les résultats ? questionna Téa.

- Oui, j'ai tout noté sur ce papier, informa Chris en sortant le papier de sa poche.

Téa le consulta.

- Joey et Yugi contre Mai et Sérénity ? lut-elle d'une voix étonnée.

Les quatre personnes concernées furent aussi surprises.

- J'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire, déduisit Mai avec un sourire.

Sérénity eut un regard inquiet pour son grand frère. Il la rassura néanmoins :

- Y'a pas de soucis, soeurette ! Fais comme si j'étais n'importe quel duelliste et bats-toi à ton meilleur niveau !

- Tu dis ça mais. . . est-ce que tu en feras de même contre moi ? Je ne veux pas que tu cherches à m'épargner. Mes compétences de duelliste ne seront reconnues que si tu donnes tout ce que tu as contre moi. Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas, Joey ?

Bien sûr qu'il la comprenait seulement, il avait peur que son côté protecteur reprenne le dessus pendant le duel. Il aimait sa sœur mais dans le cadre du tournoi, elle n'était qu'une rivale de plus à éliminer. Non, il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le contrôle.

Finalement, il hocha la tête sans lui promettre quoi que ce soit.

Sur le papier de Chris, il y avait la liste des duels mais personne ne savait dans quel ordre les duels allaient avoir lieu. Chaque duelliste préféra se restaurer pour ne pas avoir à combattre le ventre vide. Et puis, il fallait mettre toutes les chances de son côté, donc commencer par prendre des forces. Ils eurent largement le temps de le faire avant que la voix de Makuba retentisse dans les haut-parleurs.

- Tous les duellistes sélectionnés pour la phase finale sont priés de se rendre sur le toit du bâtiment sans tarder.

- Bon, c'est l'heure de partir en guerre, annonça Chris avec un grand sourire.

Le groupe se leva et prit l'ascenseur, direction le toit.

Là-haut, Seto, Makuba et Marcy étaient déjà présents. Makuba communiquait avec les techniciens pour savoir si tout était au point pour la retransmission des duels sur les écrans de la salle de séjour de l'hôtel et apparemment, tout était prêt. Pendant qu'il procédait aux derniers réglages, Marcy, qui se trouvait avec lui, jeta un oeil à Seto, qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Il était accoudé à la barrière, en train de fixer le paysage étendu au loin. De cette hauteur, il avait une vue magnifique de tout son parc. Marcy lui trouvait toujours cet air glacial, malgré son regard perdu dans le vague.

- Maky, est-ce que ton frère est toujours comme ça ?

Makuba se retourna et regarda aussi son grand frère.

- Il est encore perdu dans ses pensées c'est une habitude chez lui, constata-t-il en retournant à ses branchements et son écran informatique.

- A quoi est-ce qu'il pense pour être tout le temps comme ça ? questionna la gamine.

- Il réfléchit sûrement à une nouvelle stratégie pour vaincre Yugi. Ou alors il doit encore se dire : « Dès que j'aurais remporté ce tournoi, je serai reconnu comme le meilleur duelliste au monde et Yugi sera obligé de s'incliner devant moi ». A force, je le connais par coeur, mon frère.

Pauvre Makuba, il devait supporter ça tous les jours. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter quand Seto partait à nouveau dans ses délires. Son grand frère était vraiment un cas à part. Désespéré et irrécupérable.

- Ça doit pas être marrant tous les jours, compatit Marcy.

- Ça fait un bon moment que j'ai renoncé à le raisonner. Mais t'en fais pas, il sait toujours que j'existe et ça me suffit amplement.

- C'est pas une vie quand même. Il doit pas rigoler tous les jours, ton grand frère.

- A vrai dire, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus souri.

- Tu devrais lui dire que tu aimerais qu'il soit plus chaleureux, plus souriant.

- Il le sait. . . seulement il élude toujours la question, avoua Makuba, avec une triste mine.

Marcy se traita d'idiote pour avoir évoqué la froideur de Seto, même envers son petit frère.

- Allez Maky, ne fais pas cette tête ! Ton frère t'aime mais à sa façon. C'est bien plus important que tout le reste ! chercha-t-elle à le rassurer.

Makuba lui fit un gentil sourire pour la remercier, ce qui la fit fondre. Elle se sentit rougir légèrement, puis elle consentit à rendre son sourire.

Les deux ascenseurs s'ouvrirent en même temps. D'un côté, Joey, Yugi et leurs amis et de l'autre, les trois autres groupes finalistes. Des duellistes qui ne s'étaient jamais distingués auparavant. Un binôme masculin, un féminin et un mixte. . .

Téa accourut vers Makuba et Marcy plus loin.

- Bonjour vous deux ! Ça va ?

- Bien et toi ? demanda Marcy en retour.

- Bien bien. Makuba, saurais-tu par hasard par quel match on commence ?

- Oui, attends, je regarde ça.

Le jeune Kaiba pianota sur les touches de son ordinateur et les quatre matches apparurent sur son écran.

- Joey et Yugi contre Mai et Sérénity, répondit-il en levant la tête vers Téa.

- Déjà ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Bon, je vais leur dire.

Téa retourna auprès de ses amis.

- Les garçons, c'est vous qui ouvrez la phase finale du tournoi avec Mai et Sérénity.

- Quoi, déjà ?! fit Joey, comme Téa la première fois. T'as entendu ça, soeurette ? On ouvre la phase finale !

Sa petite soeur hocha la tête, un peu gênée que son frère fasse autant de bruit pour si peu de choses. De son côté, Yami sortit son jeu de cartes et le passa en revue.

- Yami, on devrait. . . intervint Yugi, inquiet dans son esprit.

- Oui, je sais. J'y pensais, justement, rassura Yami.

Yami sortit les trois cartes de Dieux Egyptiens et les laissa à part. Il ne voulait pas les utiliser contre Mai et Sérénity, au risque de leur faire du mal. Il était vrai que son jeu perdait de sa puissance, avec ces trois cartes en moins, mais il était capable de gagner sans elles, surtout si Joey était son partenaire.

Seto, sorti de sa rêverie, s'était approché du groupe, il avait vu ce que Yugi avait fait à son jeu.

- Juste un conseil, Yugi. Remets ces trois cartes dans ton jeu. Les sentiments n'ont pas leur place dans ce tournoi, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme et autoritaire.

- Il n'en est pas question, refusa Yami. Tu connais la puissance de ces cartes, elles sont dangereuses et peuvent causer beaucoup de dégâts. Je ne veux courir aucun risque.

Puis Yami esquissa un sourire.

- Mais ne t'en fais pas, Kaiba, je m'en servirai contre toi, sois-en certain.

Kaiba fronça les sourcils. Yugi se donnait un malin plaisir à le narguer avec des cartes qui auraient dû lui appartenir. A lui et non à Yugi !

- Eh Kaiba, arrête de chercher des crosses à Yugi ! intervint Joey.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Seto. Wheeler contre sa petite soeur. Il voyait là une excellente occasion de le narguer et juste avant son duel.

- Même-toi de ce qui te regarde, Wheeler ! Et fais attention, car ta petite soeur pourrait bien te mettre une raclée dont tu ne puisses jamais te relever.

- Laisse Sérénity en-dehors de ça !

- Pauvre petite Wheeler, elle sera obligée de te ramasser à la petite cuillère !

Et Seto s'en alla en ricanant, laissant derrière lui un Joey rouge de colère. Il rejoignit Makuba et Marcy à l'écart, pour observer le premier duel.

- On peut y aller, Makuba, lui dit Seto.

Makuba fit quelques pas en avant et appela les duellistes :

- Yugi, Joey, Mai et Sérénity, mettez-vous au centre ! Les autres, reculez !

Les personnes présentes s'exécutèrent. Une fois les protagonistes au centre de la terrasse, des parois transparentes s'élevèrent du sol, autour d'eux, formant un carré parfait. Les parois se refermèrent. Elles étaient faites dans un matériau spécial et indestructible, ainsi les spectateurs ne risquaient rien.

- Ils vont se battre dans cette boîte de conserve ? demanda Duke.

- Espérons qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit claustrophobe, murmura Tristan.

- Kaiba m'étonnera toujours, pensa Chris en croisant les bras. Il est prêt à tout pour se rendre intéressant.

A l'intérieur du terrain, les joueurs se dispersèrent pour aller se placer. Ils introduisirent leurs jeux respectifs dans les disques, les PV s'affichèrent à 4000.

- N'oublie pas ce qu'on s'est dit, Joey. On fait de notre mieux et on se bat sans pitié, rappela Sérénity d'une voix déterminée.

- Compte sur moi, petite soeur, sourit Joey.

- Bien. Le premier duel de la phase finale va commencer, annonça Makuba. Il oppose Mai Valentine et Sérénity Wheeler à Yugi Mûto et Joey Wheeler ! Que le duel commence !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ca y est !!! On y est !! On va avoir de l'action et un beau duel en plus !!! Joey va avoir le loisir d'admirer sa petite sœur en plein duel !!! Le petit bouton bleu vous attend !!_

_**Titre du prochain chapitre : Frère contre sœur. **__Ca résume bien le prochain chap…Un beau duel et une petite Sérénity Wheeler déchaînée !!!_

_J'en profite pour faire un coup de pub pour une fic Naruto, postée il y a pas longtemps sur ce site. C'est une fic co-écrite avec ma grande amie Ridelliz (que vous connaissez de nom peut-être dans les sections Card Captor Sakura et Naruto). On a commencé pendant que j'étais en vacances chez elle, et résulta, nous voilà en train d'écrire une fic à deux du nom de __**Tales of Akuma. **__Et le nom de l'auteur, c'est tout simplement Golden And Ridelliz. Pour ceux et celles qui aiment bien Naruto (ou qui sont carrément accros), allez y faire un tour, ça peut être sympa !!! Voilà, j'ai fini mon coup de pub !!! Gros bisous et à bientôt !!!_


End file.
